<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strange to Strangers by Xenamorph</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498923">Strange to Strangers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenamorph/pseuds/Xenamorph'>Xenamorph</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Addams Family - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien salt, Alya sugar, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Bad Parenting, Bad Teacher Caline Bustier, Bisexual Alya Césaire, Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Caline Bustier Bashing, F/F, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Harassment, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Kagami Tsurugi, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Lila salt, Nonbinary Character, Original Miraculous Boxes, Original Miraculous Jewels, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Protective Alya Césaire, Slow Burn, Tarot, Uncle Jagged Stone (Miraculous Ladybug), class salt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53,785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenamorph/pseuds/Xenamorph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After too long of being outcasted and bullied by Lila and most of the class, Marinette is relieved at the chance of pace that is her American cousins arriving. Sure, they're a little morbid and a little threatening (just in general, they aren't THAT violent), but they're a breath of fresh air in comparison to her class. Luckily, she isn't completely alone. Alya had discovered Lila's lies, and Kagami had never been hoodwinked in the first place, and they've become Marinette's closest friends.</p><p>But what will happen when Wednesday Addams, a girl with very little self preservation in this new country, decides to take matters into her own, chainmail covered, hands?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Penny Rolling/Jagged Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>969</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Family was strange, whether it was chosen or blood or just being in an area with people you like. All sorts of family were strange and weird, but the good ones stick through it. So, when Marinette learned that her cousins (on her father's side) from America were visiting, she knew that she'd at least try to get along with them. Her father warned her that her cousins were...strange, but really, how much stranger than her life could they be? Marinette used ancient jewelry to turn into a superhero, she could handle a few weird Americans.</p><p>Even if they were a bit...gothy. She had vague childhood memories of visiting America, New Jersey specifically, and coming across the old Victorian manor that her cousins lived in. Covered in cobwebs and it never seemed entirely lit no matter how bright it was outside. Strange, but loving. Her father's brother was a short Italian (maybe) man with a tall wife and two children. As well as, apparently, a grandmother living in the home (but her papa always said that there weren't many other elder Dupain's other than Gina and Roland, so Marinette couldn't exactly trust that). They even had a butler, not that Marinette heard much about him (or saw much of during her family's vacation).</p><p>The two children they had were best described as odd, but Marinette's memory of them were blurred and indistinct considering how young she was when she last met them. It certainly was a strange family; two parents, a single grandparent, two children (with a third newly on the way), and a butler, but Marinette figured if it worked, it worked.</p><p>She was just rather lucky that the family was too large to live above the bakery, so she wouldn't have to worry about the daughter (around her age, give or take a year) catching her sneaking in as Ladybug. But they still got a hotel a bit close by, so Marinette would be expected to play hostess to the family more often than not. Not that that was bad, after all she had started emailing Wednesday (such a strange name, maybe it was an American thing) back and forth so that they'd have at least something to talk about. </p><p>What had started as just simple courtesy and curiosity eventually turned into real friendship. Even if trying to find common ground was difficult, some things were universal. Wednesday told her about how annoying it was being around so many people, and that she missed being home schooled. Marinette told her how much she (used to) love school and tried her best to hide the current goings on in the place, but Wednesday was too perceptive and asked her full out.</p><p><b>What's going on at your school, Marinette? You're sadder than mourners at the funeral home and you put too much fake cheer into your voice when we call. Is there anything that you aren't telling me? </b>Wednesday always got straight to the point with her emails, never beating around the bush and just asking her straight out. It reminded her a little of Alya, and reminded her just how happy she was that she could make her dear friend understand Lila's lies. It hadn't been easy, but it worked after suggesting to her that she should make a full list of all of Lila's connections. The lack of evidence soon got Alya's eyes open to Lila's ways and now they both sat in the back together.</p><p>Marinette stared at her screen, bouncing her foot as she halfheartedly spun on her desk chair. The answer wasn't anything that she wanted to say, because how was she supposed to explain that her "wonderful" and "talented" class had all (with a few exceptions) fallen for obvious lies. She had spent too much time talking the class up to Wednesday (to make her feel better about the brief transfer! Her family was coming for the year and Wednesday was continuing her education there) to go back on everything she said and talk about the bullying.</p><p>Both sets of bullying, as it seems that Marinette could never have a good school experience without some privileged girl ruining it for her. She'd tell Wednesday about Chloe, about Lila, of course she would. It would be really hard to hide something like that when she's going to the school. But was now the right time? Would telling her cousin the truth now impact her decision? What if Wednesday wanted to stay home! What if Wednesday decided to show up to school with a medieval mace in her hands! Which wasn't hyperbole, she really couldn't put it past the goth. And she also knew that if Alya say the mace, she'd rush home to try to find a weapon to join her with (the idea of Alya and Wednesday working together made her feel pure fear for a moment).</p><p><b>Okay, haha you caught me</b>, she started her message off with that, and then deleted it. <b>School has really been going downhill lately, there's this girl in my class who's been lying. </b>Simple, not something that told too much. After all, lots of people lied and not everyone lied about something so specific and easily disproved and lots of people lied about small things and not bullying. Lots of people lied, Marinette lied every day of her life when she said that she was going to the bathroom or going back home but was actually going out as Ladybug to save the city.</p><p>Surprisingly, considering the time difference, Wednesday immediately got back to her. <b>Lying? About what?</b></p><p>Marinette frowned at her screen, drumming her fingers in front of her keyboard as she thought about it. What wasn't Lila lying about, that's the better question. <b>Her connections, where's she been, what I've done.</b> She almost deleted the last point, but it felt good to have someone else know about what was happening to her. Her parents knew, some of the vague points about liars and bullies, but they weren't entirely helpful.</p><p>She didn't expect them to be either, they weren't all that helpful with Chloe and they were so busy with the bakery that they didn't really have time to help. They listened and that was all Marinette could really expect from them, and they took all of her classmates' claims about her being unhelpful and a bully with a grain of salt. Which was a relief, considering the day that she almost got expelled and they looked at her with such disappointment in their eyes still haunted her.</p><p>But it wasn't the same with Wednesday. With Wednesday maybe she could commiserate with her and sympathize and finally talk about what her day was like, finally have someone else understand what she was going through on a daily basis. Even if her parents knew, even if her parents trusted her on Lila, they were busy. Too busy to be able to listen to all of Marinette's problems that were threatening to overwhelm her.</p><p>Maybe Wednesday (who was no stranger to bullying in her own right, even if she never seemed too bothered by the social out casting) would be able to give her tips on how to...not feel bad about being bullied? Marinette shook her head, scowling a little at the stupid idea. Wednesday would be a listening ear and a good friend and someone to hang out with. That's all that she could expect from the other, and that's all she really needed.</p><p>Her computer dinged with another notification, another email from Wednesday.</p><p>
  <b>Mother told me that we'll be coming up a few days earlier than you were expecting. She tells me to apologize for the inconvenience but I feel like it just means that we'll be able to spend more time with each other. We leave tomorrow morning, so I have to pack tonight. She says that I'm only allowed to pick my favorite five poisons to take with me, and that I can find different ones in Paris. Deciding will take me most of the night so I might not respond. but I can't wait to see you, cousin. I know that you're having trouble with that liar, so if you want me to bring nightshade, just tell me. It's definitely not in my top five, but if you need it, I'll bring it.</b>
</p><p>Marinette laughed a little, shaking her head a bit at how ridiculous her cousin was. Even though they had different humor styles, Marinette always found herself cheered up whenever Wednesday spoke like that. But still, best to ward her off just in case she really did bring poison. The email back was fast and short:</p><p>
  <b>Haha! No, sadly I don't think it'd work out the best if Lie-la died under mysterious poison related circumstances! Especially since I've made my distaste of her known!</b>
</p><p>Still, even after it was sent, Marinette laughed to herself as she smiled at her computer screen. Wednesday had the oddest way of cheering her up, Marinette couldn't wait until her cousins finally arrive. It would be a change, but a good change, and maybe Marinette could finally show someone around the city that she loved so much. Trying to hide being Ladybug (and also explaining the whole Ladybug and akumas thing to Americans always was a hit or miss thing) could be difficult though.</p><p>Marinette's gaze slid to the lotus flower box that was situated in her closet, so much magical power contained within what she told her parents was a hat box. Her job as Guardian was starting to creep up on her, making her more and more paranoid whenever an akuma that seemed too difficult for her and Chat to handle on their own. Constantly questioning herself if she should leave the battle to take another miraculous out of the box, if she should make a new permanent hero or just keep having new temporary ones.</p><p>Miracle Queen hit her hard, all of her friends were out of the running for potential heroes all because one girl was upset that she wasn't picked. Just because Chloe couldn't handle not being a hero, whether or not she deserved it (she didn't, she didn't deserve her first stint of Queen Bee either but Ladybug had to make do with what she had). Chat Noir didn't seem as shaken up about as she was, and all he told her was that they were fine on their own.</p><p>But they weren't! They weren't fine! The destruction that the akumas made could be undone, yes of course because that's what she was there for (that's why she could never fail, that's why she had to constantly be looking over her shoulder). But the memories of what happened stayed. The memories of people drowning during Syren stayed, of burning alive during Road Rage, those memories stayed and didn't go. She didn't understand how Chat could be so lax about losing all of their allies, at least at first.</p><p>But as the battles started increasing in regularity, in difficulty, Marinette realized just why Chat was so lax about losing their temporary heroes. It was because he wasn't expecting to do anything, no matter what the akuma was. Sure, he'd use his cataclysm when Ladybug yelled at him to, but he wouldn't do much else. Unless, of course, it was towards the end of the battle and Chat could make himself seem like the hero. It was getting annoying and exhausting, having to come up with every single plan and hope to kwami that she won't need to cajole Chat into fighting.</p><p>Her Lucky Charms had slowly stopped involving him, giving her ways and means to break the object with her yo-yo or maybe her fist. Chat noticed, and instead of trying to prove that he was needed, he just stopped showing up. To battles, sometimes on patrols (that they did just for the public's mental health), but he just stopped doing anything but relaxing.</p><p>"Marinette," Tikki's voice broke her out of her spiral and she looked at the clock. It was getting close to the patrol time, and she let a low sigh leave her lips. Maybe he'd be there tonight, maybe tonight she could finally knock some sense into him. </p><p>"Tikki, Spots on!" The words always made her feel better, made her feel at least a bit more in control. The power at her fingertips always reassured her, made her feel like maybe she really did have the answer to most things. It could be the natural power of having on a mask, or it could be Tikki's support of her coming in strong. Either way, flying through the air using her yo-yo was a freeing sensation. The wind rushing through her pigtails, against her face, underneath her feet, she loved it. She loved the feeling of almost flying (Tikki said that if she kept consistently transforming, she'd be able to truly fly).</p><p>Her feet landed down on the floor of the Eiffel tower, their standard meeting spot. She was a little early, but that just meant that she had time to draw for herself. It had been something she had taken up after Master Fu lost his memories, Marinette knew that she never wanted to forget just how beautiful her city looked at night from up high. So she got into landscapes, tough and hard to master but it was worth it as she captured different vantage points. She never took this sketchbook out unless she was transformed, never wanting to field uncomfortable questions about how she knew what the city looked like from that high up. That also meant that she could work out some designs for potential outfit changes.</p><p>Sure, her suit was magical, but it was boringly magical. It protected her entirely, but it was also just a onesie. A magical onesie is still a onesie no matter how magical it is, and for a self proclaimed designer, it was pathetic. So she started working on new versions of it. Some were more outlandish than others (one was actually a full Victorian ballgown that she designed to amuse herself which started her on a miraculous inspired fancy line), but most of the more realistic ones were armored. Many of them also had wings, insectoid of course (having feathered wings would clash, and confuse the design further), but there were a few interpretations.</p><p>Her favorite had the wings sprouting from a backpack like bulge on her back, and some designs had the backpack actually be there. Somewhere for her to store various needed miraculous without having to use her yo-yo. Her hair was the only difficult point, wondering if it was worth to it to get rid of her iconic pigtails for something tighter to her head. Maybe a bun, something that kept her hair out of her face and would also allow her ribbons to mimic antennae. </p><p>Ladybug hummed, drumming the tip of her pencil against her lips as she thought on it. She would definitely have to experiment with hairstyles, trying to find something more mature than pigtails. </p><p>"Hello, M'lady," Chat's voice came from her left as he landed on the tower, grinning lazily as he moved to perch on top of the railing. "Long time no see,"</p><p>"You would've seen me a lot sooner if you had shown up to the last akuma attack," Her voice was a little frosty, and she put her sketchbook back into her yo-yo. The pen soon followed and she turned to look at him, "Where have you been? You haven't been there for the past three akumas."</p><p>"You didn't seem to need me, Bugaboo," He shrugged, casual as ever as he stretched enough to pop his joints, "Besides, you know I have a life outside of the mask? I had things going on," A dismissive flick of his hand and he twirled his baton in his hands.</p><p>"I also have a life outside of the mask, Chat, and I still show up for every battle and I do my job and I comfort the victim. You haven't been doing that for months," Her voice had some venom in it, but she was tired. She was tired of fighting on her own and she was tired of Chat not helping, and she was just tired in general. School was draining, working in the bakery was draining, her entire life was draining at this point.</p><p>"Well, yeah because you have to. Your powers are always needed, mine aren't. I don't see why I should have to take time out of my busy day to fight in a battle where you don't need me. Really, Ladybug, it's a little unfair of you to expect that of me, isn't it?" Before she could even reply to that, Chat clapped his hands, "But whatever! It doesn't matter, it's our patrol night and that means that we should get going, right?" He laughed a little, bright and happy as he extended his baton.</p><p>Ladybug inhaled slowly, trying to calm herself down as she rose to her feet on the railing. It was important to her, it mattered to her, and Chat Noir had brushed her off enough. But, on the other hand, he had a point. They had a patrol to do, but that didn't mean that they were going to do it together, "You take the east, I'll take the west." They had, long ago, back when Chat was still helpful, split the city in half. Right down the center, they took one half during their own patrol. </p><p>Normally, though, they took the city together when they had their double nights together. It was a way for them to catch up, a way for them to talk and chat and laugh with each other. But Ladybug didn't quite feel like laughing right now, not with Chat's behavior and the stress on her shoulders. She didn't want to have to field off too personal questions tonight, she just wanted to do her job and go back to her warm bed. </p><p>Chat scowled, like a child who was refused his favorite treat, "But! That's not what we normally do!"</p><p>"Right, and normally you're more helpful during battles," Sure, it was a little cruel, but she was annoyed and tired and she couldn't handle being perfect right now. She could be perfect all hours of the day, all day every day, but something had to give. It was better her mask around Chat, rather than her mask in public (as Marinette or Ladybug, both had horrible consequences). Her hand flicked the yo-yo into her hand, and she sent it flying until it wrapped around a chimney, "Take the east," was the last thing she said to him before swinging away.</p><p>Strangely freeing, finally speaking her mind. It was a shame she couldn't do that in any other area of her life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> Marinette groaned as she heard the alarm go off, shifting to slam her hand against the screen of her phone in a desperate attempt to stop the ringing. But it wasn't an alarm, and Wednesday's voice came out of the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Marinette?" She asked, the sounds of traffic coming out from the phone speaker, "It's rather early for me, but according to mother, it's around the time that you should be waking up." The sound of a stifled yawn made Marinette groan out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhmm, should be awake," She sleepily agreed, shifting up out of her bed and waving for Tikki to carry the phone with you, "Y' kinda woke me up, Wednesday." Saying her cousin's name took effort in her sleep addled state, all of the syllables coming out wrecked and slurred together as she splashed cold water in her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, I see you haven't changed since the last time I saw you," Wednesday laughed out, before a little grunt and some off-speaker talking and some rummaging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi Mari!!" Her other cousin, Pugsley, shouted out from away from the speaker. It was loud and yelling and Marinette winced as she recoiled from the noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pugsley give me-" There was a sound of pain and Wednesday sounded just a little ruffled as her voice sounded from the phone, "Sorry about that, he grabbed the phone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell him to apologize to my eardrums, but also tell him I said hi back," Marinette frowned at her reflection as she wiped her face dry. It was too early, and that just meant there was another school day for Lila to warp to her pleasing. Sure, she had some friends, and some people outside of the class didn't trust Lila, but that didn't matter when the rest of her class was eating out of the palm of her hand. Alya had wisened up, but Nino hadn't. Kim was suspicious, but it wasn't enough for him to stop believing Lila right when she speaks. Adrien was a pacifist, and everyone else seemed to be lost causes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What was that-" Wednesday wasn't talking to her, but her mouth was close enough to the speaker for Marinette to hear, "Oh- okay, Marinette, Mother wants me to inform you that we'll probably be arriving at your home around 14:00 hours, or around 2:00 pm your time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! That's great!" Marinette brightened up, and she knew her voice reflected it as she started to get dressed. With Tikki holding the phone, it was a lot easier than trying to balance it on her shoulder. "I won't be home then, well, unless Alya and Kagami and I decide to go home for lunch, but I'll see you after school for sure!" A little gasp, eyes wide as her face drained of blood, "Are you going to be, coming right to school tomorrow?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"According to my mother, yes I will. Why, is there other paperwork needed?" The idea of Dupont needing actual paperwork for anything serious made Marinette laugh loud enough to make Wednesday worry. "Why is that funny, Mari?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dupont doesn't really, have any rules set in place. Like, you could come in and claim to have arthritis and hearing loss and all sorts of ailments and no one is going to ask questions!" Another high laugh that definitely sounded a bit off her rocker. "You see, remember Lila?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The liar?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, she's the one lying about everything. So you could easily come in with any sort of excuse and as long as your parents are rich they'll believe you," Her voice was a little grouchy as she made her way down the stairs, phone in her hand as Tikki zipped into her bag. She mouthed 'I love you' at her parents as she waved the phone at them and got her breakfast (and then Alya's breakfast and then Kagami's breakfast). It had become their ritual, Kagami did lunch, Marinette did breakfast, and Alya brought coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They switched off every so often, but Marinette usually always covered breakfast. Hard not to when you lived above a bakery, but it wasn't like she ever minded. It was free, but it was a favor that was paid back with free (sometimes, depending on who grabbed the check first) lunch and coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mari!" Alya waved from their bench, already grinning as she saw the bag in her friend's hand. As Marinette got closer, she saw the coffees somehow balanced in her hands. "Hey, aren't your cousins coming?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Later today, they might be there if we swing by during lunch break, but I don't wanna bother them," She traded off the bag for a cup of coffee. Black, just how she likes it. Sure, most people think that she'd prefer something sugary and sweet and cavity inducing, but no. Marinette needed that pure black caffeine to help her keep going whenever she was in a designing mood and the annoying need for sleep was dragging at her eyelids. "Cause they just would've arrived from an almost eight hour flight, not to mention commuting and all of that. Better to just let them sleep, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I totally understand. Hey, since it's best to let them sleep, maybe we could instead go out to that cafe that Gami's been chatting about?" Alya ran her fingers through her hair, fiddling with it a bit as she pulled it into a low ponytail. In the two years since they met, Alya had let her hair grow out further, and now it was a much better idea for her to pull it back rather than risk it getting caught. There was a glint in her eyes and Marinette readied herself for the new influx of enthusiasm from her best friend, "So...Marinette," Alya drew out the syllables as she grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette barely restrained herself from laughing, already knowing exactly what Alya was about to gush about, and sat down next to her, "Yes, Alya? My dearest friend?" She teased a little as she gently dug her elbow into Alya's side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I don't know if you've seen the sun this past weekend, but if you did then I bet you saw all of those akuma attacks. You know, the one where the temporary hero was pulled in," Alya thought she was being rather coy and clever about hiding it (maybe she was, maybe confirmation bias was making her seem obvious), but Marinette knew just what she was trying to get at. A subtle way of praising herself and getting feedback on how she functioned in the fight, "I didn't get close enough to see just what she was rocking, but it was definitely something new!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That wasn't a lie, she had never found a way to bring out the Goat Miraculous, but having a night akuma forced her hand. Getting to Alya's house was easy considering how close the akuma was to her (she remembered the first time she got Alya's help with an akuma, all those years ago when her sisters became Sapotis), and she gave her the hair clips so that she could transform into Mountain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Marinette didn't know that, couldn't know any of that, so she feigned surprise. Widening her eyes as she leaned in, "Ladybug brought out a temporary hero? Oh wow, you must've had a field day with that! Did you get any good shots?" She wanted to kick herself the second she asked the question, of course Alya wouldn't have been able to get any good shots, she was the subject of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Predictably, Alya stumbled over her next few words, "I didn't! The akuma was way too smoky for where I was, and it wasn't like I was going to dart across the street to try to get a better shot. It would've been way too dangerous-" Another thing that had changed over the years. Alya hadn't lost that drive for information and actual proof, but she had started being smarter about it. Less likely to put herself straight into danger, and she had gotten an attachment for her camera to be able to zoom in better- "But other people did! Check it, girl!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Alya fiddled with her phone to draw the pictures (currently published on the Ladyblog) up, Marinette shifted closer to her friend. They had gotten closer over the year of Marinette getting ostracized by the class and Alya getting the cold shoulder just for associating with her, and Marinette didn't think twice about resting her head on Alya's shoulder as she tried her best to sip her coffee without spilling over herself and her friend. "Oh wow!" She didn't have to fake her enthusiasm upon seeing the pictures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya, or well Mountain as she said she was going to go by, had been caught mid leap. Her fist was pulled back, the picture must have been taken towards the end of the fight when Mountain had decided to punch the akuma out. Her transformation using Ziggy gave her curling ram horns and a proper athletic gear. Ropes around her waist with mountaineering equipment, all sorts of pickaxes and hooks that she could use to climb places, ropes that seemed to have infinite length as well (very useful as they had to travel in the middle of the battle). Mountain's power was 'Dreamland' which stunned the akuma and made them slower and sleepier (apparently for more human enemies, it would make them daydream).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is a really good pic, Alys," Marinette breathed out, the picture just drawing up memories of the fight over the weekend. It was rough, akuma battles always were, but Mountain was such a steadfast partner. Always there to swing her way past the akuma to distract it, giving her just enough time to call upon her lucky charm. "I bet that theory brain of yours is just going crazy over the implications of more miraculous, huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know it! Ugh, I wish she stayed longer, or at least didn't use that power of hers because then maybe I could've gotten an interview! We don't even know her name! Well, at least I didn't hear her shout it out," She looked a little sadder than she should at that, and Marinette knew that she was regretting not announcing herself more publicly. "Still, I hope she comes back! Her and Ladybug seem to have worked really well together!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded her head, grinning slightly as she reached to draw out her croissant from the brown paper bag, "Who knows! Maybe she'll come back, Ladybug's probably going to need the help. What with Chat not...doing anything," She rolled her eyes, a little scowl on her lips as she bit down into the warm dough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya hummed in agreement as she nudged her, "I bet you'd make a great holder, sorta surprised that you weren't a part of the ones that were revealed during Miracle Queen." Oh, Miracle Queen, one of the worst days in her life recently. All of her temporary heroes' identities broadcasted for all of Paris to see (including Papillon, and that was the real danger), and she had lost Master Fu. All in one day! It was tiring and terrifying and Marinette just let out a weak laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, come on Alya, you know I'd trip over myself if I ever got a miraculous," she laughed, hoping that it was convincing. It wasn't wrong, per say, after all the first thing that she did as Ladybug was get herself tangled up in her own yo-yo. But that was years ago now. "Plus, I'm so busy, like- so busy!" Marinette waved her hands, giving another laugh (why was she laughing so much, that's suspicious), as she tugged on her pigtails. It also wasn't a lie, and was just another reason that being Ladybug was so stressful. She had so much to do even without saving Paris on the table, maybe she needed a break. At least a little one, bring in more temp heroes and just tell them to capture the akuma after defeating them and she'll purify it and cast the cure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she won't, she knows she won't. That's selfish, after all, dodging responsibility just to give herself more time, it reminds her of all of Chat's excuses. That he had a life outside of the suit, that he had things to do, that he couldn't make it, that he just didn't want to. She tried not to shiver from her thoughts, it wasn't cold enough to excuse it and she didn't feel like excusing it to Alya, "So, what was the akuma about?" She knew, but she also liked when Alya would summarize everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gleam in Alya's eyes was comforting and she smiled as Alya went over all of the things that had apparently been leading up to the akumatization of Gigantitan (again). And if Alya said things that she shouldn't be able to know, well Marinette wasn't going to point it out. The rest of the time before school (only a few minutes, but Alya had a talent for making time stretch on and on wonderfully) was spent listening to Alya talk about her theories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They couldn't talk and listen forever though, the bell rang out and Marinette had to restrain herself from glaring at the school, "Ugh, great, another day of hearing about Lila's fantastic stories." Her voice was almost acerbically sarcastic, and she took Alya's offered hand to pull herself up with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wanna bet if she'll lie about that new superhero?" Alya arched an eyebrow at her, a small grin upticking the corners of her lips, "Loser buys coffee?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't take stupid bets, but if this is your way of asking me to bring you coffee tomorrow...it's worked," Marinette laughed, reaching down to grab Alya's hand and give it a squeeze, "But, I'm betting that she'll claim to know not only the name of the hero, but the secret identity and power. Even if we already saw it in action," Alya had mentioned that of course, Marinette knew better than to say things she shouldn't know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And here I thought you don't take stupid bets," Alya teased as they walked into the classroom, eyes a little sad as they danced over where Nino sat with Adrien. The pair wasn't broken up, yet at least, but Alya was trying her best to convince him that Lila wasn't as well connected as she claimed. But fame and potential connections made fools out of their entire class it seemed, and Nino wasn't really seeing it her way. So, things were a little tense, but not too tense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette didn't even glance at Adrien, her crush having dried up and died long since she saw how passive he was. She couldn't be happy in a relationship like that, not where she would always be wondering if he was going to stand up for what he believed in, if he was ever going to do anything to prove that he actually loved her. Passivity wasn't attractive, no matter how pretty of a package it was wrapped in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Predictably, Lila was holding court in Marinette and Alya's old seats (the ones that she had worked so hard for and had stood up to Chloe for two years ago). "And so, of course when I told Ladybug that she needed help- because she listens to me when she overworks herself, it's so endearing- she took my advice and used the miraculous of the ram!" Marinette had to stop herself from snorting. Sure it wasn't that far off, but really it was a little bit hilarious for Lila to get the animal wrong. "So she gave the miraculous to the new hero, her name is Battering Ram and her power can destroy things! Like if someone was trapped behind a wall, she could ram through it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That got lots of 'ooh's and 'aah's and a shared tired glance between the two girls as they moved to the back of the room. Being in the back wasn't the best, especially due to Alya's nearsightedness. She had asked in the beginning of her time at Dupont to always be in the front due to her nearsightedness, but apparently Bustier found it better to appease the richer people in the class and just have Alya shafted to the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette was with her though, and she could easily see the board (even though she didn't like sitting in the back). So if Alya had questions, she'd ask Marinette, and they wouldn't have to cause any 'unnecessary drama' as Bustier always put it. Lila's lies had really changed Marinette's perception of her teacher, throwing into question exactly how good of one she had been. Of course, that first crack made the whole thing fall apart. From her excuses of Chloe's bullying, how she always expected Marinette to apologize, how she didn't even let Marinette defend herself when she got the totally anonymous note about her cheating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mar-" Alya said, a tender hand resting on her shoulder- "You're getting that look on your face again, they aren't even worth your time." They sat down at the back of the class together and Alya leaned up against her as she cracked open her own breakfast apart, savoring the smell of warm bread, "You are too sweet to me, too good." Alya's voice was teasingly affectionate as she leaned her head back against her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will you get off?" Marinette fought back a laugh as she shifted her shoulder to try to dislodge her very good friend. "Class is about to start and I'm basically taking notes for both of us,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her as she shifted fully into her seat, "You're no fun, I can't even compliment you! Really Mari, come on, let me praise you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," She stifled a laugh as she elbowed her, "I don't want to fail this class, or give any reason for Bustier to give me detention,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooh, right, forgot how much of a hatred she has for you," Alya chewed on the inside of her bottom lip, in the same way she always did when she was trying to not scowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day passed, slow and annoying at points and all too fast at others. Class was tiring, with Lila interrupting every five minutes to tell a story that was only tangentially related to what they were supposed to be learning about. Alya, of course, made it bearable. Always there with a quiet joke that got Marinette gripping her pencil in an effort to not cackle out in class, or just a knowing look that made her feel like she was less alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lunch was enjoyable, but it always was when Kagami showed up from Mendeleiev's class to escort them both to their lunch spot. She had brought bento for the three of them, which was good because Marinette felt all sorts of anxious and she wouldn't stop pacing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooh, but Kagami what if they don't like me anymore! What if in the years that we haven't seen each other, we've grown apart and now Wednesday won't even want to talk to me! What if she kills me! What if she put poison in my breakfast because I annoyed her!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami narrowed her eyes, glancing between her and Alya to try to see how much of that was a joke. Alya shrugged, and Kagami stayed silent before slowly nodding her head, "She won't, you told us that you've been emailing back and forth for the past two months right?" Marinette nodded, "See! If you actually had any issues of getting along, they would have made it clear already. I trust that your cousin isn't one to bite her tongue?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette paused as she remembered the summer camp incident, and emphatically shook her head, "No, oh no she is not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then everything is going to be fine, Mari-hime," Kagami picked at her food, lips pursed as she looked down at it, "When are they coming again?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Today! Aah!" She set down her food for the sole purpose of pacing in front of their bench. Another reason that they didn't go to an actual cafe, Marinette had to physically move around to help contain her anxiety and doing that in a busy cafe was a recipe for disaster. Her leg had a little bounce as she walked back and forth, "They'll be there, maybe, after school! Or maybe they'll all be asleep and I'll come in and I'll wake them all up and then they'll hate me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya and Kagami shared a glance, and they moved to guide Marinette back to sitting in between them. Alya patted her back, rubbing it gently, "You're not going to wake them all up, they're not even staying there remember? If they wanted to sleep, they'd be at whatever house that they're renting. If they're there when you get back, then they want to chat." A little squeeze to Marinette's shoulder, "You're going to be doing just fine, they're going to love you! How could they not!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Marinette could answer, the bell rang. Her shoulders slumped and she leaned against Kagami, "Please, my knight, save me from my class. Carry me away from here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would that I could, Mari-hime," Kagami chuckled, shaking her head just a bit as she tried to get out from Marinette without making her drop. Being in Mendeleiev's meant that she couldn't exactly protect either of them from Lila's scheming, and it also meant that she had to leave early due to her teacher's stance on tardy students. "Text me when you meet them, Mari, and if they're mean to you then we'll be there for you." She glanced between her friend and the school, "But we should probably get going, I know Bustier is lax, but Mendeleiev is not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette groaned, but let herself get pulled up by both of her friends, "I really wish I could just- transfer!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why can't you?" Kagami asked, mostly because it was something she had been worrying about. Bustier was obviously impacting both of her friend's mental health, and it was a little confusing why they hadn't jumped at the chance to transfer, even if it was just a different classroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've tried before," She frowned as she wrapped her arms around her midsection as they walked up the stairs to the main building, "She's always stopped me before, and told me that I was being weak and pathetic and not a lot like a prized pupil like I should be. It was always because of Chloe, she was too rich and too powerful with that father of hers and Mme. Bustier just..." Marinette trailed off, circling her hand over and over, "She just blocked me, used whatever jurisdiction she had in the school to keep me in Chloe's class. Said it was- I dunno- giving her a good example." Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Kagami's hand resting over the hilt of her sabre, "Don't- Kagami, it's not worth it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are always worth it, Mari-hime," Kagami's voice was steadfast and sure, but she was always like that. Didn't stop Marinette's cheeks from warming and her chest from feeling light, "But, if you ask me to not, I won't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Kagami, I just...don't need to give them another reason to hate me," Marinette noticed Kagami's sad face and reached to give a gentle squeeze to her hand, "I'm a tough girl, Gami, I've been dealing with this for a while, I know how to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You shouldn't have to know how to," Kagami protested, before her shoulders slumped, "I...I know that you would probably want to spend time alone with your cousins while they're here, but if you both want to, I wouldn't mind you bringing her along to lunch. She is going to be going to school with us, correct?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The change of topic made her brighten up, "Yes! She will, and that sounds great!" The warning bell rang and she bit down on her lip, "Okay, you should get going, wouldn't want you getting detention," They parted ways, and Marinette's joy slowly drained away as Alya and her entered the classroom. She did her best to not let Lila's lies get to her (made easier with Alya's insistence on never giving her the time of day), and she did her best to also not let the day drag on too long (also made easier with Alya cracking jokes as quietly as she could).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the end of the day, all she had to do was jump over Alix's specifically placed leg to not try, and then she was home free. A last hug with Alya and a reassurance from Kagami, and then she was walking across the street to the bakery. All in all, it had been a good day. A lovely lunch made by Kagami's personal chefs, her cousins were coming, Lila didn't specifically claim anything about her, she didn't get tripped, and Adrien wasn't there!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a little depressing, how Adrien had gone from being someone that she missed and loved to every day without him staring at her and pressuring her to stay silent. But, that's how life went. Marinette pushed open the back entrance of the bakery, "Maman? Papa?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're in the living room, sweet roll!" Tom Dupain called out, "Your cousins are here!"</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> Marinette bolted up the steps, taking them three at a time (why was she only graceful when she was in a hurry, if she tried this normally she'd fall on her face) until she stumbled into the living room, "Hi!" Her voice was full of enthusiasm and light as she made her way to the group of couches and chairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cousins hadn't changed, in fact Marinette figured that they got taller.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morticia Addams, her aunt, was as pale and terrifying as ever. Marinette had very clear memories of being a child, in that large house of hers, and being scared (no, terrified) that she was a vampire like in Wednesday's stories. She could've sworn that the woman had fangs, but if she did she was very good at hiding them. Her taste in fashion also didn't change, she was still dressed in slightly fancy evening gowns, pure black. Situated on her lap was a large sun hat with a mourning veil attached, even though she knew that no one had died recently. Aunt Morticia was always strange, even if she was normally full of life her cheeks were always hollowed and pale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But still, there was warmth in her dark eyes as she spread her arms, "Oh, Marinette, you've grown so much!" Morticia rose from her seat to sweep her into a tight hug, her cold hands moving to cup Marinette's cheeks as she drew back, "Sprouted up like poison ivy, I remember when you were barely the height of a gravestone." The Addam's always had their way of using strange metaphors, but maybe that was just an American thing. For all Marinette could figure, those phrases were common considering the entire family used them!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, Auntie Morticia," The words came out clunky and a little too slurred, but Marinette had been slacking on her English skills so that wasn't a surprise. "I'm so happy that you all are here!" Her smile widened as she moved to hug her uncle as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uncle Gomez was just as strange as his wife, but they worked so no one mentioned it. His irises were almost entire black and he grinned wide as he squeezed Marinette, "It's been too long since I've seen you!" His own voice was accented on top of the English that he spoke, and Marinette was very lucky for context because it was getting hard to understand them at this point. "But- don't worry, we have been practicing our French for the trip."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette's shoulders slumped with relief at the sound of her native language, grinning at him, "You sound great, Uncle!" She smiled, looking around for a familiar dark shape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wednesday Addams was in the shadows, perhaps hiding or perhaps she was just more comfortable there, but she came out of them to hug her cousin, "I'm glad that I got here when I did, from your emails I'm rather concerned."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette's eyes went wide and she laughed loud enough to hopefully put everyone at ease, "Oh, Wednesday let's go up to my room so the adults can talk with each other!" Her cousin barely had a chance to protest or agree as Marinette almost dragged the poor girl up to her room. Once the trap door was closed and she was sitting on it, she made an x with her arms, "Don't talk to my parents about the school thing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frowning, she arched an eyebrow at her, "Why not? You've mentioned that they know about Lila,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, they know some things about Lila, not the whole deal." Her arms fell to wrap around her waist, "I just- I don't want to risk them pulling me out of school. I really like that school! I like the teachers...most of them, and I have friends there! Plus, if I go, then Alya's going to be the only one in the class who knows that Lila's lying and then she'll get targeted even more! I can't just leave my bestie there to suffer alone, that's totally against girl code!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wednesday nodded sagely, "Ah yes, girl code. We can't have you breaking that, so we'll just have to figure out a way to deal with this...liar on our own." There was a glint in her eyes and the way that she moved her bag around to her lap was concerning. "So, poison or would you want it to be bloodier?" The question was simple and blase, at least the way Wednesday said it, and she began to draw out test tubes of both liquid and containing plants. "I couldn't bring my darlings-" Marinette knew that she was talking about her spiders- "Because traveling with live animals is apparently annoying and a bit illegal especially if they're venomous."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wednesday, I don't want to kill Lila!" Marinette gasped slightly as she moved to stop Wednesday from drawing out her crossbow, "How did you even bring that!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The state of Airline security quickly falls apart when you are assumed to have cash. It's very easy to sneak things in when you're on the expedited track and also you cover it up with clothes to trick the sensors." The corners of her lips briefly flicked up, and her hand raised up to touch the skull shaped gem on her choker. It was white, maybe marble or maybe pearl, surrounded by black lace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette was reminded of an old scary story that Wednesday would tell, about a girl with a green ribbon wrapped around her neck that stopped her head from rolling off of her shoulders. But that is ridiculous and just from a children's story. Her cousins always wanted to scare her, even when they were all children, Pugsley and Wednesday would tease her about the guillotines of France and ask if she wanted to feel what the Queen felt. Or ask if she had ever felt thousands of volts of lightning coursing through her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When baby Marinette had been asked, she just giggled and shook her head and stumbled over her English, thinking that her cousins were just joking around with her. As she grew older, though, she came to understand that her siblings weren't actually joking around and if she had said yes they probably would've strapped her into the electric chair in their attic. Wednesday had sent a picture of her and Pugsley in the attic, with him strapped into the chair and the cap on his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe, her cousins weren't as normal as she suspected. The American television shows that she'd seen never had anyone own a guillotine or an electric chair in their homes! "Wednesday no!" She sighed out, reaching to stop her cousin from putting on the chain mail gloves, "I don't want Lila getting hurt!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, fine, this won't hurt at all," The words did not instill her with any amount of surety, and instead she was just so much more concerned. Wednesday, along with the crossbow and numerous bolts, drew out a morning star and a mace, "See, I don't have anything that's entirely quick, but I'm sure if I hit her hard enough on the head with anything, it wouldn't hurt too much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We aren't killing anyone, Wednesday!" She gasped out, pushing the mace out of her grip, "Her mother's a diplomat we don't need that sort of controversy in Paris- and also murder is wrong!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Murder is right under some circumstances, cousin," Wednesday had enough of a smile on her face for Marinette to huff and roll her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're doing this on purpose," She leaned back, crossing her arms over her chest, "But just because I've outlawed murder in Paris, doesn't mean that we can't find some other way to handle Lila." In truth, she wanted Wednesday to help her, to have someone with no skin in the game. No one to worry about disappointing and no red tape to avoid. Wednesday could (and probably would) speak her mind the second that someone said something she disagreed with. Alya was the same, honestly, but she had friends that she wanted to keep. She didn't want to completely lose her relationship with Nino, especially since the guy was completely assured by Adrien that he should trust Lila.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh? Am I going to be allowed to set something loose in the school? If so, you should have told me because I would've found a way to sneak at least one into my bags. Maybe a scorpion, or maybe a good few venomous spiders, but I really wouldn't want to risk one of them getting squashed," Wednesday's face was unreadable (even by Marinette, who prided herself on her ability to read people's faces), but her dark eyes were glittering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, your spiders are definitely at the risk of getting squashed. I know at least three people in my class are arachnophobi...hey, do you have pictures of Arachne?" A plan, maybe a little more devious than any of her other plans, started to form in her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After so long of growing up at least a little around Kim (their mothers used to be close, but after the Lila incidents started to go down, they grew apart), Marinette knew that Kim was deathly afraid of spiders. Sure, it was a little mean of her to take advantage of his phobias, but it was also a little mean of Kim to try to trip her and push her down stairs. One good turn deserves another and all that, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I do! Oh, Arachne has so many little babies, I actually have a picture of her right after they all hatched and she's just swarmed in them!" Her eyes gleamed and she snorted and shook her head just enough for Marinette to know that she got the drift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good! Good, also, do you have those cleats? Or anything with sharp heels? I'm kinda getting extremely bullied at this point and you might be getting tripped." Marinette frowned, rubbing the inside of her elbow and remembering when Kim had grabbed it and almost dislocated it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wednesday's face was almost as dark and stormy as the beginnings of all of her favorite stories, "Isn't that illegal? Aren't there regulations against that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette laughed at that, for just a bit too long, and shook her head, "Nope, well- there are supposed to be regulations against bullying, but it's not really enforced. Teacher's...Bustier and everyone encouraging it has powerful parents so I'm expected to forgive them all. No matter what happens to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A muscle in Wednesday's jaw twitched and she smoothed over the taffeta part of her skirt, "Fascinating, I have to ask. How well is my family known here?" There was an almost smile on Wednesday's face and Marinette felt something cold run through her. She loved her cousin, really she did, but her cousin was terrifying. Especially when she smiled like that, like she was purposefully hiding something that Marinette knew was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh...I mean you're kinda well known? Just like the fact that you're major beneficiaries in New Jersey and you've done some close work with human rights and...oh no,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yes!" Wednesday picked up her flail, twirling it back and forth like a pen (and making Marinette just barely edge away from her), "It's the perfect trap to catch her in a lie, you told me that she loves lying about famous and popular rich people. My family would be...very easily misinterpreted by people in France-" Her nose wrinkled a little, just enough to show her distaste- "Maybe she'll hear I'm from New Jersey and lie about my family to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette sighed, giving a little laugh as she tugged on one of her pigtails, "She'd absolutely do something like that, but...that doesn't mean that her lies will crumple."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But, I'd be disproving a lie right in front of it. I have ID and everything it's not like they could call me the liar," The twirling of the flail paused as she looked at Marinette, her two noose shaped braids falling to the point of brushing the floor, "Your class can't really be that stupid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The self proclaimed genius of the class believed a balled up paper napkin could gouge his eye out," A pause for dramatic effect, "He wears glasses."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wednesday let out a little laugh, and Marinette almost jumped out of her skin. There were a few things set in place about her cousins, things that she knew would never happen. One was that Morticia would never be caught dead or alive without a sunhat, another was that Gomez loved his wife more than the stars and moon combined, that Pugsley was smarter than he appeared and if he wanted to play war to say no, and that Wednesday doesn't laugh. She snorts, she huffs, maybe on a good day she'll give the brief flicker of a smile. But she doesn't laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, Wednes?" Marinette said, tempted to reach out to shake her cousin out of this weird stupor that she seemed to be in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretched across her lips was an unnerving smile, "Oh, Marinette, I'm sure that you remember just how clever the beast others call my twin is." She didn't laugh again, but the way that she tilted her head gave Marinette the same sort of chills that her laugh did. Marinette definitely remembered just how smart Pugsley is (mad genius levels, the sort of stuff he's made in the lab in their basement was borderline illegal).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she didn't get to ask what Wednesday was planning with her brother, as her words were interrupted before she could even get them out of her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wednesday, darling! We're going to the hotel!" Morticia's voice called up from the living room, "You wouldn't want to be tired for your first day of school."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowned, eyes darkening as she looped her finger through the noose end of her braids, "I'll bring knives to school, just in case," And before Marinette could say 'please don't', Wednesday was out and away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently her parents thought that Wednesday had already said goodbye, or that she was working on homework, because they didn't call her down to say goodbye. Out of her window, she could see them leave towards the Grand Paris, and sucked a harsh breath through her teeth, "Oh, that hotel..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Those were your cousins, Marinette?" Tikki's voice made her jolt as she moved away from the window, "That aunt of yours...kinda seems familiar..." Tikki worried her bottom lip as she stared out the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, Aunt Morticia has a few grandparents who look a lot like her!" Marinette didn't really bother thinking that hard about her aunt's stories, mostly because why would she ever really doubt her? "But, honestly I'm really glad that Wednesday wasn't able to bring any of her exotic pets here. Sure, Lurch is probably tasked with caring for them, but it's better than having Wednesday sick one of her black widows on Lila."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does your cousin really have black widow spiders?" Tikki moved to sit on Marinette's shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, she has twelve of them! One's the mother, and she keeps eating whatever mates that Wednesday gives her but just keeps having kids and so they got a really large terrarium for them all and apparently she's about to lay soon!" Marinette didn't exactly like spiders, but she was far from arachnophobia and if Wednesday could deal with her rants about the style and cut of every famous gala, then she could deal with spider talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tikki tapped her paw nervously on the window, "What do you think she's going to try with her brother and Lila? The way she was talking about it was creeping me out." There was something else creeping the kwami out and she couldn't quite put her paw on it. All she knew was that something was strange about that family, stranger than just being Gothic. The Miraculous aren't the only magic in the world, and even if there were there was more than just the Tibetan box out there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing deadly, I made her promise that six times already," Marinette commented idly as she moved away from the window, "Pugsley's really smart though, like he's made some intense things in that basement lab of his." She frowned at the page that was open on her sketchbook. It was her attempt at something more gothic, but her naturally flowery style made the minimalistic design go out the window. It was now more Lolita than she wanted, which was something sleek and silhouetted that could potentially fit her aunt. After all, she wanted to make her a present for all the little tips and tricks her aunt had taught her over the years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But aren't you concerned about what she's planning?" Tikki persisted, moving to perch right above Marinette's computer webcam, "What if she gets emotional, or Pugsley gets emotional and they become akumatized?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They won't, I know it's unfair of me to expect anyone to not be affected by their emotions but...my cousins are a little strange. I'm sure you could see that yourself, but they are good at calming themselves down. I think we should be more worried about the class because when those two actually put their heads together they can be scary." She shivered, remembering the one time that she had gotten herself trapped in that scary greenhouse of theirs, with the giant plants and Pugsley didn't let her out until she admitted he was smarter than her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure you're not going to try harder to dissuade them?" There was a little note of disappointment in Tikki's voice as she crossed her little legs, but Marinette just gave a little huff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't- Tikki-" She hunched over her sketchbook, drawing sharp jagged lines away from the dress. If she was going to leave the idea of a sleek svelte figure behind, then she was going to the exact opposite of that. No wings, no sort of shadows clinging, this was all rock and geode. Maybe something more luminous, something that could glow under the right lightning. Marinette's writing was barely legible in the margins, but she'd be able to read it later- "When she puts her mind to it, she's going to do what she wants. I can't control her, and honestly?" She paused, looking up at her kwami, "I don't want to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Marinette!" Tikki gasped out, eyes rounding out as she covered her mouth with her paws.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tikki, I'm tired!" She sighed, shoulders slumping as she ran her hands through her hairs, "I'm tired of being bullied! I'm tired of having to watch where I move in the classroom in case someone tries to trip me down the stairs! I'm tired of hearing Lila claim that I'm a bully and I'm tired of having people believe her!" Marinette looked up at her kwami, "I know that it's petty and I know it's not Ladybug like of me, but I'm tired of having everything about me be Ladybug! I'm still Marinette!" The words were a little quieter than she wanted them to be, but better quiet than having her parents question why she was talking about being Ladybug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a being without shoulders, Tikki seemed to capture the resigned and regretful slump of them perfectly, "You're right." The two simple words made Marinette still, "I've expected a lot of you, and you've always been able to impress me, but that doesn't mean you should always be going above and beyond. I should've considered that, that you would want to have someone as cruel and manipulative as Lila stop being a constant presence in your life." The small kwami flitted up to press a quick kiss to Marinette's forehead, "I'm sorry,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh...it's okay, Tikki. You are kind of right! I should be working harder to stop whatever my cousin's planning, but I'm glad you understand why I don't want to. Besides, if Lila's exposed now instead of when she's actually made big promises, we might not have to deal with that bad of an akuma!" She brightened up, eyes gleaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's my chosen! I knew you'd see a worldly bright side to it," Tikki cheered, leaning to nuzzle her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of their could-be conversation was cut off as Marinette's parents called for her to come down for dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Grand Paris was impressive, if not what the family was used to. Since this was just a three month vacation, they still hadn't gotten a proper vacation house so they had to rent a set of suites on the upper floors of the hotel. Morticia, Gomez, Grandmama and Fester were a floor about Wednesday and Pugsley, but considering the fact that the dumbwaiters go right through their rooms (and the fact that they brought Thing) made it a lot easier to check on the children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another good thing was that Andre Bourgeois was more focused on money than anything that could impact his image, though considering how tight his smile was when the family walked in he was regretting that. From the small spiders dangling from Morticia's sunhat, to the nooses making up Wednesday's braids, to how Fester was trying to chat up a pretty blonde lady who was just minding her own business. Still, they were rich, and so he hurried the poor registrar into giving them their keys as fast as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled like a politician (fake and plastic and just barely hiding his distaste) at them as he waved his hand in the direction of the elevators, "Thank you for your patronage," Andre's English was better than Wednesday expected it to be, what with how sweaty he was under that suit of his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It must have been Wednesday's lucky day, because the elevator was too crowded for all of them to go in at once. She and Pugsley stayed behind and went into their own elevator. The second the doors closed, she turned to him, arms crossed over her chest, "I need your help with something." It almost pained her to ask her twin for help, but when it came to the safety of her cousin it was better to swallow her pride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pugsley was suspicious, his eyes darting to Wednesday's hands to make sure she wasn't holding a weapon or an animal or a vial of poison (he had to cross out all of the usual tricks), "With what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Humiliating someone, well multiple someone's, but just one person at a time," She just barely tilted her head, the barest grin on her lips (just a small twitch of a corner of her lips), "I'm just saying that Marinette is stuck in a class with a self proclaimed genius who thought that a piece of paper could gouge his eye out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are we going to blind someone again?" He didn't sound disappointed, just a little curious as he tilted his head. "Because dad said that we're not allowed to do that-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"-Dad also told us that we couldn't bring any of our alchemy supplies and we that's exactly what we did. We don't have to listen to them so long as we don't get caught, Pugsley," Wednesday pulled her braids behind her back, tying them up so that they couldn't hang down, "So we're going to do a little experiment, see just how smart this class is." He grinned a little wider as he saw the glint in his twin's eyes. "I just think that if they're going to be bullying Marinette, we should make them regret it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, we're blinding him?" Pugsley asked just as the door opened on their floor, treating an innocent couple to an extremely odd conversation. Neither Addam acknowledged the horrified looks as they walked past the couple, "Do we think we can do it with the paper? It's all about velocity and power, so we technically could be able to do it,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm, you're right there but that would just prove to the class that Marinette was trying to hurt them, which she wasn't. I think she should've, but she doesn't want any of her friends getting seriously hurt. Which means a lot of our normal plans are out of the game, no burning at...hm." She paused, tilting her head as they came into the room. It was...unnervingly bright. Floor to ceiling windows and white curtains. Unbearably white and shining, white walls and no cobwebs to be seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a little disappointing, but nothing a little redecoration couldn't solve. The first thing they had to do was close off the windows, the given curtains were too gauzy to properly block light, but that was fine. They always had the tradition of bringing their own sets of heavy drapes to cover up any windows that weren't sufficiently blocked, always claiming that they were blackout curtains due to early rising and late nights. Within two hours, all of the natural light had been blocked out and Wednesday was setting up the lab tables that had been completely boxed down inside of the suitcases. She wasn't going to a new country without anything after all, and some of her favorite poisons needed distillation. "Pugsley, have you seen the Bunsen burner?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," He said, without pointing her in the direction of it. Rather annoying, but he was a brother and brothers did that. He was bent over the his section of the lab table, scribbling down notes with several wadded up tissues next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well...can you tell me where it-" Wednesday's words were cut off as the door to their suite opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello newcomers, I am Chloe Bourgeois-" Her words ended in a little shriek as she noticed the redecorating that they had did, "What did you do to your room!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We redecorated," She tried her best to not let any rage out of her voice, connecting this blonde annoyance to the same one that was bullying her cousin, "We're renting this room for the next three months after all, and it wouldn't do well for us to be uncomfortable. So we made ourselves comfortable," She moved to walk around the lab tables, "If you're worried about the maids cleaning it up, don't worry, we're going to clean it up ourselves."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just-" Chloe seemed at a loss for words, staring at the beakers that were slowly producing steam from the water being heating up- "My daddy just wanted me to make friends with you all!" There was well hidden (not perfectly, but well hidden) discomfort in her voice and Wednesday just knew that it was her dad trying to get connections to their family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, that should be easy," Wednesday didn't grin at her, just tilted her head at the other girl, "After all, you know my cousin! And my brother and I are going to be attending your school while we're here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your cousin?" An eyebrow arched and she examined Wednesday's face, as if trying to see any familial resemblance. She wouldn't, neither of them looked a lot like Marinette and she didn't look like either of their parents. Genetics was such a fickle thing, but it did make sure that Marinette wouldn't get hounded for looking anything like the famous (and infamous in their small suburban town) Addam's family. "Hmmm, let me guess, you're related to Juleka Couffaine. I don't know what she's told you about me but it's all lies! She's just jealous!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wednesday was only a little impressed at how fast Chloe jumped to lying, but she shook her head, "No, actually. Marinette Dupain-Cheng is my cousin on my father's side, and she's told me so much about to two of you." Her lips stretched into a smile, unnerving even for someone who didn't know how rare her smiles were. All tight and strained against her gleaming white (and just a bit sharper than average) teeth, "So I'm not sure how good that plan of yours to befriend me and my brother is going to go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe's face darkened, obviously used to getting her way in every single situation, "Tch, of course you weirdos are friends of her." She threw one hand up in the air, "Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous that on the one day that I try to be nice to some goths that they just happen to be related to the constant thorn in my side!" Turning on her heel, she stormed out of the room like she had any sort of high ground here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are we gonna blind her too?" Pugsley asked, in the process of setting one of the balled up pieces of paper on fire to see how long they burned, "Because I dunno if I can make it past her sunglasses-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"-the smart guy in Marinette's class also wears glasses, Pugsley, we have to account for that," She frowned at the door that had been left open, striding to shut it with a harsh shove, "But she did tell me that many of her classmates are arachnophobic, and while I don't have Arachne or Homer-" Wednesday paused to cross herself, murmuring out- "May his memory be a blessing" in honor of her murdered spider- "I'm sure that there are spiders in France."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You could probably ask Mom if she could give you some money-" He leaned back just in time as the flames of the burning paper leaped and singed his hair, "I'm sure she wouldn't mind you getting a spider, especially not if you say it's to cope with the loss of Homer." Homer had just died before they set out for the airport, Wednesday having come into their vivarium to see his corpse and an all too smug and pregnant Arachne sitting on her web. The loss stung, even if Wednesday expected it, and she still thought dearly of her spiders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well I don't want to replace Homer with some French spiders that I'll probably never see again when I release them on the school and let them crawl their way into everyone's bags," She frowned at the boiling water, tilting a vial back and forth in her grasp and letting the small flowering branch shift back and forth. Coaxing out the poison of Larkspur wasn't exactly hard, but getting it to the point that it could be used was annoying. Popping the cork, she tilted a few of the flowers into the beaker. "But you're right, I should buy some of them. Marinette just said that I could show off pictures, but I bet those idiots in her class couldn't tell a widow from a recluse!" She cackled out as she set the vial back down on the lab table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pugsley snorted, holding up a piece of paper that was quickly reducing down to ash with a pair of tongs, "Now this is something you can take an eye out with!" Wednesday was almost a little glad that she came to France and not the other way around. Pugsley being given full access to all of his supplies and the class being in another country would be a recipe for disaster...on their end of course. "I can't wait to argue with that genius in Mari's class!" He tightened his grip on the tongs, forcing it to crumple into the tray it was suspended above.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A scoff left her lips as she moved to adjust the heat underneath the beaker, "Considering the amount of lies that Marinette's told me about, I'm not sure we can qualify any of them as geniuses, no matter if Matt or Max or whatever his name is created that fully sentient AI." Pugsley's eyes sparkled at that and she knew that if the other boy was any less of a fool, they'd get on like a house on fire. "Remember, no murder or anything that could cause lasting damage. Remember what we researched?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette wasn't entirely truthful, not that she could blame her cousin for trying to delay the inevitable, but she didn't mention a lot about the akuma situation (and in her defense, neither did any news station that broadcasted outside of Paris). But that never stopped her from getting information, and so she researched on her own time. Using VPNs, Wednesday found a veritable treasure trove of information about what else was plaguing her cousin. Disgusting, honestly, that Marinette was so shackled by the fact that anyone she angers could be akumatized into a villain set on harming her. But that was something else entirely, something that Wednesday was only partially sure that she could help with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand raised up, rubbing the skull gem of her choker as she stared at the images on the Ladyblog (trustworthy, Marinette layered high praise upon her friend who ran it) of Chat Noir and Ladybug's miraculous. There were other heroes, fuzzy pictures and blurred motion shots that were never quite distinct, but they all had some piece of jewelry on them that seemed to glow even in still images. It deserved more research, maybe there was a way for her to help her cousin finally be able to speak her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dupain or Addams, it didn't matter. They were blood and above that they chose to be a family. Marinette was made of stronger stuff than everyone around her seemed to expect her to be, Wednesday just had to bring that out in her. It wasn't murder, though Wednesday absolutely itched to be able to pour some arsenic into some glasses and just let the problem take care of itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pugsley, I need you to bring your jumper cables to school tomorrow, and your ID of course. That's essential for the first part of my plan," Her eyes gleamed as she stared at the slowly dissolving petals, turning the solution a dark pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," He shrugged, poking at the white-gray ash with his finger and crushing the small pieces into dust underneath his touch.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Knowing that whatever Wednesday was planning was going to start today made Marinette wake up easier. After all, she wouldn't want to miss whatever she has in plan (especially not if there's the chance of her being needed as Ladybug). Marinette rushed through her outfit for the day, going just a little darker in order to match with her cousin. No makeup, she wasn't trying to impress anyone today and she didn't want to risk any makeup getting ruined because Lila convinced Kim to spill something on her face. </p><p>"I'll be on Akuma watch, maybe I'll be able to eat them before they come near!" Tikki smiled, but Marinette couldn't summon up the same sort of expectations.</p><p>She trusted her cousins, and she knew that introducing Wednesday to the playing field was going to start the ball rolling. But she also knew how her cousins worked. They were ruthless and cunning and absolutely terrifying for high school freshmen, but they weren't hasty. If Wednesday wanted to take Lila down it wouldn't happen in one day. Sure, she'd sow the seeds, but she wouldn't reap until she knew the time was right.</p><p>When Marinette moved into the kitchen, Wednesday was already there. Looking like death warmed over, Marinette pitied her cousin. After all, it couldn't have been easy for her to take a long trip, and then have the time change, and then to go to school. "Morning Wednesday!" She chirped out, almost forcing cheer into her voice as she moved to sit next to her at the table. She had texted Alya that she might not be there in the morning because she was going to be walking with her cousin, so she couldn't depend on her coffee or getting Alya's breakfast early. </p><p>Wednesday just let out a low, rumbling groan as she rubbed her own shoulders, "I wish for the great long sleep that comes at the end of all of our lives." Which would be concerning if it was coming from anyone but her morbid cousin, especially considering the pure black coffee that she was nursing- hey wait.</p><p>"Maman! You said we don't have coffee anymore!" Marinette gasped, eyes wide with offense as she put her hand over her chest.</p><p>"Darling, we only told you that because you would drink it to stay up for days on end designing. Wednesday doesn't do that, so she gets to drink coffee," Sabine's voice was jokingly chiding as she moved around the kitchen to give her daughter and her niece a kiss on the head. "Now, you girls should get going. We wouldn't want Wednesday to be late for her first day at school, and...well I have no clue what sort of paperwork that school of yours is going to need." There was a little tense note to her voice, obviously remembering just how many times the school system had failed her daughter.</p><p>"You're right, love you Maman!" Marinette waved as she grabbed the three bags for her and her friends and tugged Wednesday (who only got another grumble out) down the bakery to repeat the process with her father. Taking less time of course since Tom was busy with the bakery, but she still had to say her 'I love you's to her father. Wednesday had time to grab a croissant from the kitchen before they moved across the street.</p><p>"Well, now we're finally in the fire, aren't we?" Wednesday's words were slightly muffled around her bite of the pastry, but Marinette just huffed out a laugh. "I wonder how everyone is going to react to us being related, Chloe yesterday definitely didn't expect that to be the case."</p><p>"You actually talked with Chloe?" Marinette turned to look at her, one eyebrow raised, "And here I thought she'd stay far away from you."</p><p>"She will now, but I suspect her father wanted her to make nice with the rich family. Doubtful that she'll try something like that again, she seemed rather...uncomfortable with the experiments that Pugsley and I were running-" Her eyes darted over the courtyard, trying to find her brother. He was late, probably, but he knew where to go so Wednesday wasn't that concerned about him. What she was concerned about was whether or not he had listened to her and brought the jumper cables and his passport. Something to use as proof. </p><p>"Please tell me you aren't making bombs or C4 or whatever else you have planned in the hotel!" Marinette's eyes were wide and almost scared, but before Wednesday could put her fears to rest she was interrupted.</p><p>"Oh, hey! This must be your cousin!" An attractive girl around their age skidded to a stop in front of them, barely pausing to hand off a cup of coffee to Marinette before focusing down on Wednesday. "Nice to meet you, I'm Alya Cesaire!"</p><p>"Charmed, I'm Wednesday Addams," They shook hands, and Wednesday appreciated the strength in the grip, "You're the friend that runs the Ladyblog, aren't you?" The name was familiar enough, but she just had to make sure.</p><p>Alya brightened up, "Yes! I am, are you a fan?" She seemed just a bit hesitant, and Wednesday wondered just what was going on with her. "And- I don't know how long you've been following it, but if it's about the interviews, I didn't want to take them down because I didn't want to seem like I was hiding my mistakes but I did post a full apology for the misinformation."</p><p>"Don't worry, Marinette has explained the entire situation with Lila. I'm mainly interested in the superheroes, we don't exactly have anything like that in New Jersey." Which isn't a lie. There's no superheroes, but there's magic and strangeness and something waiting in the cornfields and eyes in the windows and whispers in the fields. But there isn't anything public, nothing that's actually talked about in anything above whispers in the school yards. </p><p>"Oh, yeah totally I can tell you all about them! Well, I can tell you everything I know about them," Alya's eyes darted away from Wednesday's face and she knew better than to think the other girl was being completely honest. Not that she minded, everyone had their secrets and it wasn't her place to try to unearth any of them. "So, Ladybug and Chat Noir get their powers from these magical jewels called miraculous, Hawkmoth also has one of his own but we're not sure what it is...."</p><p>The conversation went as follows, Alya filling in all the gaps of her knowledge and helping her figure out a bit more about everything. Mostly about how secret identities worked, and that they weren't sure how the earrings and the rings look without their user being transformed. Wednesday couldn't help as her eyes darted from ear to ear, trying to figure out if anyone in this school could possibly Ladybug's secret identity. Her eyes stuck on the black studs on her cousins ear, but she forced herself to move on. </p><p>If her cousin was Ladybug, then that wasn't her place to reveal it. Instead she focused on something a lot more interesting and mundane: just how flushed Marinette's cheeks became as Alya leaned into her space to talk more about the homework, and how Alya leaned into her space a little more than necessary when Marinette started to talk about her designing. Most of it flowed over Wednesday's head, so many little interactions and exchanges that she couldn't parse, but she wasn't stupid. She knew what love looked like, and the way that Alya checked over Marinette's hand for bruises and pinpricks was it.</p><p>"Should we go in?" Wednesday loathed to interrupt the conversation, but she really didn't want to have any hiccups in her first day. No chances for anything to mess up and ruin any of her plans for further down the line. That was how wars were won after all, planned so far in advance that the end battle couldn't be seen from the starting line, but it was already decided. She almost hoped that this Lila would put up more of a fight, would throw wrenches of her own into the plan. Maybe it was a little selfish, maybe it was foolish, but Wednesday wanted an actual fight.</p><p>"Oh! Right yes we should!" Marinette clapped her hands, clasping them together tight enough for her knuckles to be white as she patted Alya on the shoulder, "I'll meet you in the classroom, Alys, gotta make sure that Wednesday's in the system," They exchanged a slightly complicated handshake that had obviously been perfected over a long friendship, and then Marinette waved for Wednesday to follow her into the school, "So, you have the papers right? I don't know how much they're actually going to ask for,"</p><p>"I have my birth certificate, I have my transcript from my old school, and I have my passport to prove that I'm who I say I am," She patted her bag, clutched close to her body after all of the tales that Marinette had told her about Lila trying to dump water on her bags or her sketches. </p><p>Marinette snorted a little, crossing her arms over her chest even as they started up the staircase, "That might be too much for this school, Lila hasn't brought in a single doctor's note for this entire time and yet almost every teacher lets her dictate everything surrounding her. Exemptions, extensions, you name it, she's tried to get it." She tugged at her pigtails, nervous as she stared at the principal's door. </p><p>"I have this. Marinette, you can go meet back up with Alya," A little quirk of her lips upwards, just enough to tease at her as she pushed the door open and paced in. "M. Damocles? I'm the new transfer to this school from America," The French words came clumsy and a little stilted out of her mouth on purpose, after all it seemed to be the best move. Why not set herself up as a newbie to the language when in fact she had learned it right along with Eldritch and English when she was a baby. "I am here for my class schedule?" She didn't have to fake how her accent tripped up on the word schedule, she never really gained the ability to make such a soft noise.</p><p>"Ah! You must be Wednesday Addams!" The principal was an old man, rugged and large and seemingly a little scattered brained if the way that he searched around for the proper papers was any indication. "I have your schedule right here, and your class president will be tasked with showing you around the school and helping you with anything." Another shuffle of papers and he smiled up at her, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng is your class president, I'm sure she'll be happy to show you around."</p><p>"Of course she will be, she's my cousin after all," Wednesday took the folder of papers and waited with her arms crossed. Waiting to see if he would ask for ID or medical information or anything, but considering all the times that Marinette complained about him never doing his due diligence, she wasn't really expecting anything.</p><p>"Oh!" His eyes rounded to an almost owlish degree as he blinked. Damocles must have been expecting her to be a rich stranger without any real connections, ridiculous. "Well you better get on to your class! Wouldn't want you to get a late on your first day!" A dismissive flick of his hand as he turned back to his computer and Wednesday stalked out of the room.</p><p>Ridiculous, honestly, she had to bit her tongue to stop herself from making a reference to the sword of Damocles but she didn't want to waste any time than she had to on him. In the folder of papers, there was a rough map of the school and Wednesday had to flatten it out completely to see how to get to Bustier's class from the principal's office. Not that she should know that she's in Bustier's, all Damocles told her was that Marinette was the class president and then he dismissed her. </p><p>Luckily, the school wasn't as big as some of the high schools that she was briefly in before getting kicked out for being too dark and dismal and also for the one frog incident. It was rather easy to see that just down the way was Bustier's, so long as she wasn't misreading the different levels. She wasn't, she knew because the second she stepped into the room she noticed three main things.</p><p>One was that her cousin and Alya were sitting in the back and talking to each other. Ignoring the rest of the class best they could as Alya read something off of her phone and Marinette was drawing on some paper but still obviously listening. Wednesday could definitely respect her cousin for just how well she seemed to ignore all of the chatter going on around her, how she could just make it all fade to the background so she could focus. Which led her to the second thing she noticed.</p><p>The chatter in the room was annoying, but not unusal. American schools could get just as loud if not louder, but usually that was because of the dozens of conversations going on at once. This time, it was just one conversation with so many accusations being spat out towards the two girls at the back that Wednesday had to check to make sure she hadn't stumbled into a mock courtroom. </p><p>"I swear!" A voice said in a tone that was so obviously fake Wednesday scoffed to herself, "It was them! Marinette was so mean to me after school, she told me that no one would ever believe me because she puts on a facade of being nice! She pushed me down and that's why my hands are all scraped up!" The girl shoved her face into her hands, fake crying hard enough to have the rest of the class crooning over her and sending glares towards the duo at the back.</p><p>"That isn't possible," Wednesday spoke up, moving towards the group and relishing in the way that people leaned away from her. Her noose braids were obvious, but there was also the fact that she was dressed in entirely black, "Marinette was with me for almost the entire afternoon, directly after school."</p><p>"Are you calling me a liar?" Ah, that explained it. This must be Lila, Wednesday noted the sausage shaped pigtails and the straight across bangs.</p><p>"Yes." She said simply, looking around to see if there were any actual open seats in the back. There weren't, all the seats had backpacks and bags and coffee cups at them save for the one right next to Lila. Oh joy, that made things easier. "It's just simple fact. You were complaining that Marinette bullied you right after school, which isn't possible because she was spending the time with my family and me. Ergo, you were lying, or at the very least mistaken."</p><p>"Who are you?" A girl right next to Lila, pink haired and short, scowled at her.</p><p>"I'm the new exchange student from New Jersey, my family visited the bakery and Marinette was there, helping her family out," Not a lie, but not the complete truth. Wednesday needed the plausible deniability of no one knowing what her name was and what her relationship with Marinette was. She needed no one to know that she was an Addams and that she was related to her, it was necessary for the first part of her plan. </p><p>Lila probably thought she was being sly with that flutter of her eyelashes, with the little grin on her lips that was just barely hidden, "New Jersey? Oh! I know the famous family down there, the Addam's? If you want, I can get you connected to them, I've heard that they're very liberal with giving out money so I could hook you up with the youngest daughter, Tuesday!" She smiled, patting the seat on the bench next to her, "And, you're right, I think I did mistake whoever was yelling at me for Marinette, but that's just because she's been bullying me since I came here!"</p><p>Wednesday had to hide her grin, knowing that it would just scare everyone away, and feigned enthusiasm. Forcing her eyes to widen as she slipped into the seat besides Lila, "Oh, wow, really? You know the Addams? How well?" Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Marinette's fear and Alya's confusion, but it was all according to her plan. Pugsley would be here any minute with his identification and the jumper cables (which were a backup plan, but she almost hoped she would need them). </p><p>"We're like this," Lila twined two of her fingers together to show her false closeness with Wednesday's family, "I visit every summer, they're such a fun bunch! They're super recluses though, so I'd definitely need to recommend whatever charity you want them to fund through their daughter. We're super best friends."</p><p>"You're best friends with their daughter?" Wednesday kept her voice light and interested as she leaned in, "What about the brother?"</p><p>"Oh, he's in love with me. Such a darling, but I had to turn him down because I have only one true love," Lila dug her nails into the blond's arm that she was clutching (Adrien, maybe, Marinette talked about him sparingly, but it was rarely entirely positive). From the way that she fluttered her eyes up at him, she knew just who she was referring to.</p><p>"Fascinating," She breathed out, feigning excitement and she just barely glanced away. Enough to make eye contact with Adrien, who looked much too worried for him to have been fooled. But that was fine, Adrien didn't matter for her plan. What she needed happened, Lila turning in her seat just a little to smirk at Marinette, obviously thinking that she had won over yet a new person, "Especially considering my name isn't Tuesday and I'm positive that you've never actually met my family."</p><p>Lila blinked, a glimpse of the rage boiling under the surface coming fast across her face before she blinked fast. Tears quickly coming to the surface as she wiped at her eyes, "What are you talking about?" Her voice was just a little watery, perfectly so. "Why are you calling me a liar, I'm trying to help you!"</p><p>"I'm calling you a liar because I'm Wednesday Addams, your liars are bad and you should feel bad. I would expect someone who's such a good liar to actually research the people that they're lying about, and yet...here we are." Wednesday narrowed her eyes, just barely, at Lila, head tilting as she looked her up and down. And she really just felt disappointed. She expected some mind games, some real competition where she could properly play some mind games with someone who isn't her brother.</p><p>Lila glanced between Marinette and Wednesday, screwing her face up in rage before breaking down into sobs, "Marinette hired you, didn't she! She set this all up to make me look like a liar, but I'm not! I really do know the Addams and I was completely sincere that I was going to connect you with them!"</p><p>"You're such a bad liar," Wednesday's voice was deadpan as she took out her passport, which clearly stated that she was Wednesday Addams, "Here's proof for you, for all of you. And if any of you want to use your brains, search up the Addams and you'll see that I'm right about the daughter not being named Tuesday."</p><p>For a moment, just between them, Lila's eyes went wide and she blubbered out, "I'm sorry! I just wanted to welcome you into the class, so I told a tiny little fib. I have short term memory loss, you see, and sometimes remembering things like names and details and faces is extremely difficult for me! I was thinking of a separate rich family in America, I just wanted you to feel welcomed!" She buried her face in her hands, apparently feigning sorrow well enough for the rest of the class to fall over themselves to apologize.</p><p>Hm, maybe this would take a little more than she expected. Sure, Lila isn't a good liar, but she's a rather skilled emotional manipulator. It's not enough to just prove that she was lying in an attempt to make herself look better, she needed to prove that the wounded deer gambit was also fake. The teacher, Mme Bustier, came through the door, and the class dispersed to their seats. With no eyes on them, Wednesday turned to smile one of her more unnerving smiles at her.</p><p>Lila replied with a harsh glare, and a low whisper, "Meet me in the bathroom after class if you know what's good for you," and Wednesday's response to her threat was interrupted by her brother stumbling into the classroom.</p><p>"Ah, you must be one of our new students," Bustier's voice had a strangely familiar tone to it, like a preschool teacher or that camp counselor for that painfully cheerful summer camp. Condescending and patronizing as she spread her hand towards Pugsley, "Would you like to introduce yourself?"</p><p>"My name's Pugsley Addams," He said, and then stopped. He barely waited for her to continue before moving to take his seat next to a black boy with glasses and short hair (Max, maybe, which was going to be very interesting).</p><p>Bustier faltered for a bit, before that same Stepford grin was on her lips, "Well, it's lovely to meet you Pugsley," Her attention turned to Wednesday and the grin tightened around the edges, "Now, you must be Wednesday Addams!"</p><p>"Yes, I announced that previously. I'm here while my parents conduct deals in the city, so I will be attending this school for the foreseable future. Hopefully not more than three months, but we will see. My cousin also attends this school, not that I will tell any of you their name until I've made sure that you can be trusted. Now, I'd love to see just what sort of education they're getting here," Her dark eyes glittered like beetle shells as she stared at Mme Bustier.</p><p>This entire school was just a tower of cards, pretty to look at but easy to wreck. Wednesday hummed out, drumming her fingers on the desk. Lunch was going to be interesting, that's for sure.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is going to be the last update for a while! Maybe a week actually. I have college class 2 times a week and I've also started a job! I'm only part time, but it's a lot of work and fic writing is going to take a back seat!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The class was interesting, just barely on the side of boring but maybe that was because she was waiting for the other shoe to drop. It wasn't like she could skip time (though that would certainly be convenient) so that she could just skip right to when Lila's going to threaten her. Wednesday figured that it was coming, after all Marinette had told her about how the first day she came back she threatened her in the bathroom. </p><p>It also didn't help that she was getting strange looks whenever she spoke up in class and likened things to certain battles. In her defense it was topical! Why shouldn't she bring up the fact that the artist of the painting that they had been analyzing was also tried for murder afterwards. It was historical context, and sure maybe she got a little too deep into Caravaggio's murder trial, but that was just added context. Wednesday never minded the strange looks, she couldn't really afford to. She got them in America and she got them in France, whatever. </p><p>The way that Lila's lacquered nails dug into her arm hard enough to hurt made her stay in her seat even as the rest of the class filed out for lunch. Marinette dawdled by the door, unwilling to leave her cousin alone with her proclaimed nemesis (really, who said "you and I are at war" without truly thinking about war), but Wednesday just gave a small flick of her hand. She would be fine, it's not like Lila was secretly hiding belladonna or cyanide (and if she was, Wednesday had long acquired an immunity to them). "Yes, Lila?"</p><p>"Look," In an instant, just as everyone had finally left the classroom, her facade fell. There was a little sneer to her lips, upper one raised up enough for Wednesday to be disappointed that she didn't have fangs, "I don't know which loser in this school you're related to, but I don't particularly care. I rule the school here and I can ruin your social life even before it begins. Marinette used to be the most popular girl in the class until I came," There was a sick sort of pride in her eyes as she gave one last squeeze to Wednesday's arm, "And now she barely has anyone but that stupid Ladyblog creator. So unless you want to end up like her, I suggest you fall in line."</p><p>"That's it?" Wednesday scoffed, rolling her eyes as she gently rubbed at her arm. Lila wasn't dangerous, if she was then Wednesday would feel it in her bones, but that didn't mean her nails didn't hurt. "You know, when my cousin warned me about threats, I thought that you would threaten something more than just social ruination. I was expecting murder, maybe a threat to my brother, maybe you could put arsenic in all of my food or bake me cookies with cyanide! But...this is just disappointing," Wednesday clucked her tongue, shaking her head a bit at Lila's shocked expression.</p><p>"Wh- I'm not a murderer, that's sick!" She gasped, moving further away from Wednesday even though they were on the same bench, "But still, I'll give you the same-" She paused, eyes narrowing, "-The only person who knows about my threat to Marinette is Marinette...she's your cousin isn't she?" There was a slight glimmer of something in Lila's eyes, and a slow smirk spread across her lips, "Then I'm changing my deal."</p><p>"I haven't agreed to anything, Rossi," She drummed her fingers on the desk, wondering when this was going to be over. She was hungry, after all, and Lila wasn't really posing any sort of intimidating threat. "But sure, if you want, change the deal that I'm not going to take."</p><p>That seemed to throw Lila off of her rhythm, her face turning an odd red color as she fumed, "If you don't want me to target your cousin even worse, then you're going to fall in line and believe everything I say and support my lies. You're going to come with me to the lunch room and say that you were mistaken, that you had just forgotten that we were childhood friends, and then you're going to be my best friend forever." She seemed smug, like she was the spider and Wednesday was the hapless fly caught in her web.</p><p>"No," Wednesday said, simply before moving to pack her bags up, "That's stupid, especially since you got my name wrong. That's an obvious lie and I really had hoped that you were smarter than that." Her words said nothing of the rage that boiled inside of her. Who did this little fox think she was, threatening her cousin? Threatening her family? How dare she think that she holds all the cards when Wednesday can so obviously see her bluff. She reached to grab her phone, sliding it open and sending a quick message to her brother. If Rossi wanted a war, then she'd get one. And when (when not if) she lost, Wednesday would take great pleasure in salting the earth that she walked on.</p><p>"No?" Rossi seemed shocked that the other didn't take her pathetic deal, and she slammed her hand against the desk, "This means war, Addams, but it doesn't have to be. I'm nice, and you're new, so I'll give you till the end of the day to reconsider my offer. Otherwise, I'm going to ruin that peppy cousin of yours' life." Her eyes flashed as she marched off in a huff. </p><p>It was interesting, knowing that there was at least an attempt at a threat going on. Wednesday pursed her lips as she slung her bag over her shoulder, since she had no plan to accept Lila's offer, she would need to warn Marinette about the possibility of Lila ramping up the bullying. Rolling her shoulders back, Wednesday let the glimmer of a smile quirk her lips up as her brother texted back. They would need at least a week to arrange the plan, but that was fine. Marinette had been keeping a tally of all of Lila's lies, arranging them from most likely to least and also which ones they could do anything about. </p><p>She was deep in thought as she moved out of the classroom. Of course her lies about the Addam's were negated, but no one seemed to blink an eye at the fact that she was openly lying to them. Clara Nightingale and Jagged Stone were favorites of the liar, but she didn't even know how close Marinette was with the two. Getting them would be easy, especially if Marinette actually took advantage of her connections. Wednesday rolled the loop of her braid in between two fingers as she made her way to the lunch room, following the crowd that was still filing there. </p><p>Lila was already plotting, she could see that in the way that she held her plate of spaghetti (strange that no one called her out on her supposed gluten allergy, but Wednesday chalked it up to willing blindness) as she walked past Marinette. Her feet twisted over nothing, hands all too easily letting go of her plate and letting the sauce fly towards her. But Alya wasn't about to let Marinette's homemade outfit get ruined just because someone was so petty, and easily tugged her out of the way.</p><p>Wednesday got closer, just in time to hear Alya chew out, "Watch where you're going Lila, you seriously could've wreck Mari's outfit." There was just enough of plausible deniability in her voice, just enough to make sure it didn't seem like she was blaming Lila.</p><p>Of course, that didn't matter as Lila burst into tears, "You tripped me!" She wailed out, pulling her leg up and touching it like it was hurt, "My knee! Oh it hurts so bad!" People started to swarm her, worrying over her and her injury and sending glares towards Alya.</p><p>"No she didn't, I saw the whole thing," Wednesday spoke up, letting the clack of her heels announce her presence (she feels like her mother and wonders if pride is a suitable feeling for it). "You tripped over your own feet, after all you were just telling all of us how clumsy you were in class." Her voice was full of fake sympathy, not that anyone could detect the falseness save for Lila. "Don't blame other people for problems that you know you have, especially when you have so much...influence over the class." Her dark eyes roamed over the group of people attending to her, seeing that Pugsley was there but only in the large group.</p><p>They exchanged minuscule nods, just enough to let the other know to go forward with their part of the plan. Pugsley cleared his throat, shoulders squared as he jostled into Max, "So, Max, did I tell you about my trebuchet that I made?" His voice was rough, but loud enough for the crowd to hear (without seeming like he was presenting). </p><p>Max furrowed his brow, a little frown on his lips, "You've made ancient war machines before?"</p><p>"Of course, you haven't?" Pugsley let out a little scoff before moving on, "Anyway, I've modified it so that the spring loaded action is so powerful that it can launch anything with almost deadly force. I've once destroyed a pumpkin with a crumpled up piece of tinfoil before." He didn't have to fake his pride, and Wednesday shared a smile with him. Of course, their teacher hadn't really enjoyed that sort of demonstration, so Pugsley didn't get the best grade on it. "I've figured out that it could actually turn a paper napkin into something that could injure you."</p><p>Lila's face was slowly turning red as she realized what he was getting at, especially since his story got the attention off of her. A little whimper left her lips as she tugged on that same boy's arm (the one that she was hanging all over during class) to push herself to her feet, almost hanging off of them as she pouted in Pugsley's direction, "Isn't that a little dangerous? It's rather violent, why do you sound so happy about it?"</p><p>Pugsley screwed up his face, head slightly tilted, "Of course it's dangerous, that's what makes it interesting. So- back to what I was saying Max-" He turned away from Lila, focusing back down onto Max like a spider approaching a fly in the web- "Now, I'm sure you're smart enough to know that a paper napkin could never be anywhere near dangerous if thrown by a person. I mean, you have glasses after all, it's not like your most delicate and easily ruined bits are exposed!" A loud laugh, maybe a little too loud, but Pugsley rolled with it. "But I've made it so that if angled properly, my trebuchet could easily take out an eye!"</p><p>Max's eyes went wide, and he took a step away from him. Not the worst reaction either of them had ever gotten, but it was just fine all the same. "And- how easily is it reset?"</p><p>"Depends on what I'm throwing. The napkin's light enough so that I don't even need to reset the thing, but the last time I did it I use a rock so that got the spring all out of order so I spent three hours trying to fix it and clean up all the...stuff that got on it." Pugsley didn't seem like he was going to elaborate, not that anyone seemed to want him to. "Still, it's always real funny to fake people out. They think I'm gonna throw a rock, but I always switch it up. And if they're expecting the napkin, then I put in the rock!"</p><p>Wednesday cleared her throat, cuing him that he was laying it on a little thick and he needed to take a step back from that position. She moved to clap a hand on Marinette's shoulder, "Marinette, you're the class president of Bustier's class, right? I'm a little confused on what we're learning in class, and I figured it best to ask you." It was a little too demure, little too pleading, but her cousin seemed relieved to just get out of the area. </p><p>"Yes! Of course!" She was a little frazzled, grabbing Wednesday's hand as she dragged the two of them out of the lunchroom. Even as they walked out of the school, Marinette didn't even pause until they were at a bench. They weren't alone, Alya was booking it down the stairs to follow and there was a girl already waiting. Marinette's face tightened, like it always did when she realized that she had forgotten something. "Oh-" A little sharp noise that was her way of cursing without cursing- "Wednesday, this is Kagami Tsurugi, Kagami this is my cousin Wednesday."</p><p>"It's a pleasure to meet you," Kagami smiled slightly, head inclined as she ate another bite of her bento box. There was just a little bit of silence between them, aside from Alya's pants as she had caught up to them and was catching her breath, before Kagami asked, "So, you're from New Jersey correct?"</p><p>Wednesday nodded her head, drumming her foot on the ground, "Yes, that's right." She turned her attention back to her cousin, "Marinette I have to warn you. Lila threatened me right after class and said that if I didn't fall in line she would take it out on you. You know I hae no plan at all to let her lie to people, and since the plan has already been started, soon you won't have to worry about her sic'ing people on you. But I thought you'd appreciate the warning, just so you know to maybe not wear anything too special in case she tries another trick with food."</p><p>"You saw that too!" Alya's eyes gleamed as she moved closer to Marinette, arm wrapping around her waist and tugging her close, "I almost wish I actually did trip her, since she was going to blame it on me anyway." She rolled her eyes, but shared a slightly crooked grin with Wednesday, "Thanks for having my back by the way with her, sometimes that's the only actual way to make her stop lying."</p><p>"Of course, I couldn't just let her lie like that. I noticed the glares, both during class and at lunch, and well...Marinette's told me enough about how often Kim gets physical and I didn't want for him to...have an incident." </p><p>"Has Kim been troubling you again?" Kagami's voice was just the barest bit dangerous (something that Wednesday could respect) and her hand reached around to rest upon the hilt of a fencing sabre. At least, she assumed it was a fencing sabre, it easily could be an actual sword. </p><p>"No! No, Kagami, he hasn't threatened me at all," There was a tinge of pink on Marinette's cheeks as she waved her hands around emphatically, "Not since you...took care of the issue." She danced around what Kagami had actually done, and that just intrigued Wednesday all the more.</p><p>"He almost pushed down the cement stairs, you easily could've gotten legitimately hurt. He doesn't even have any scars or major bruising, as were your restrictions, but I'm glad he seems to have learned his lesson." </p><p>"You've been almost pushed down the stairs, Marinette?" Wednesday's voice was soft, but it normally was and it was the tone of it that was important. Her hand moved to her bag, slipping inside to grasp the hilt of the mace that she had brought. She knew better than to be completely unarmed in a new area, plus the school didn't seem to be completely adept at making sure anyone was safe so it wasn't like her bag was being checked. </p><p>The second Marinette saw the hilt of the weapon, she reached out to grab Wednesday's wrist, "No! Wednesday don't, no weapons I thought I told you no weapons!" Her free hand flapped slightly and Wednesday noticed Kagami's appraising look.</p><p>"I should have the means to protect myself, after all you've told me about the akumas that often come from your school. I didn't want to get myself into a situation where I couldn't defend myself," Wednesday easily shook off her cousin's hand, drawing out her mace and letting the sun glint off of the edges, "I could've brought something more dangerous, but you said no weapons and really, a mace is hardly a weapon. It can be used as a fireman's axe just in case I get trapped underneath something."</p><p>"Please tell me you aren't planning on hitting an akuma, Wednesday I've told you that they're people!" She didn't quite get the fuss that her cousin was making over it, after all the akumas often have superhuman strength and invulnerability and maces were just used on regular humans.</p><p>"I wasn't, I swear," She was lying through her teeth, but she knew that Marinette knew as well. It wasn't like there was any real risk, Wednesday wasn't a misanthrope after all. All human life had value, but if someone was bullying her or her cousin then measures would have to be taken. Nonlethal of course, Marinette said no weapons and Wednesday wasn't about to break that rule (aside from her mace, but really that didn't count).</p><p>Kagami let out a soft laugh, packing up her lunch as she moved to stand, "I like you, have you ever fenced before?" It was straight forward, something that she respected, and considering the way that her hand settled against Marinette's wrist, there was something there.</p><p>Wednesday wasn't the most perceptive, socially at least, but she could see hints that were there. Marinette had been out to her as bisexual for the past few months, it was one of the first things that they bonded over. But she also knew that her darling cousin was blind as a bat when it came to obvious signs. Maybe it was because she was an outsider, maybe it was because she could see the little glances shared when Marinette was talking, but over the day, she had noticed things.</p><p>Noticed how easily Alya directed Marinette's attention away from any of the glares or whispers coming from the front of the room, how ready Kagami was to threaten Kim (who was rather tall and broad, enough to look like a stereotypical jock) at the barest hint that he had hurt Marinette. Something was going on with the three of them, no matter how blind some of them might be to it (she suspected that Kagami absolutely knew what she was doing).</p><p>A little grin spread her lips, and she nodded her head, "My father taught me how to fence from a young age, but I am a little out of practice."</p><p>Kagami's eyes gleamed and she let a small smile show, "Then I guess we'll have to go up against each other, I would love to see your skills in action. Your cousin is...a very good fencer as well, maybe it's in your blood."</p><p>Marinette scoffed, shoving gently at her shoulder, "Please! I'm only as good as my teacher, 'Gami, and you're the only reason I'm as good as I am."</p><p>Kagami rolled her eyes, opening her mouth to protest as sirens started to fill the air. Her eyes went wide and she tightened her grip on her sabre, "Akuma attack, we should get inside. The school's the closest and largest shelter that we know of." Her hand moved to grab Marinette's, already set on tugging her off, but that wouldn't do.</p><p>Maybe Wednesday was wrong, maybe she was mistaken on what exactly those earrings sparked something in her when Alya was talking about the miraculous. Maybe she was wrong when she looked at the pictures of Ladybug and the pictures of Marinette, but what if she wasn't? </p><p>"Actually, the bakery is an akuma shelter, and my mother told me that I should be going there every time I'm in the area. She likes to keep tabs on where I am, you see, and I know that that'll be the first place she looks. I don't want her to worry, especially not since this is our first attack." It felt a little wrong, to lie to someone that she had just met, but the relief barely hidden in Marinette's eyes showed her that it was for the best, "And I'd prefer it if Marinette accompanied me, I don't know a lot about Paris and I'd feel a lot better if I was stuck in a small enclosed space with someone I knew. Who knows where my brother's gotten off to, he's probably already in there."</p><p>Marinette brushed Kagami's hand off of her, almost squeaking out her agreement before dashing off towards the bakery with Wednesday in hot pursuit. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> "Haha! Okay go into the bakery!" Marinette was horrible at lying, and even worse at trying to pretend like she wasn't anxious. "I'll be right down after you!"</p><p>Wednesday just blinked at her, letting the sounds of the chaos a few streets down really sink in before going, "I know you're Ladybug, Marinette. I'm surprised no one else has figured it out, especially Alya. I would've thought that she would have been the first one to know."</p><p>"What? Me? Ladybug? Psh-- Nah! I'm not Ladybug!" She protested, waving her arms in front of her until Wednesday reached out to grab her by the wrists.</p><p>"I know you're Ladybug, you have the same hairstyle, the same hair, and you have earrings that you wear with every single outfit no matter how well or worse they match. Now get out there and save your city," There was a little twist to her lips as she pushed her a little bit away.</p><p>Something red and fast spiraled up out of Marinette's purse, and floated right in front of Wednesday, or more specifically her necklace, "Where did you get this?" The sprite's voice (spirit maybe, it looked rather similar to a few of the specters that flew around her home) was high pitched and melodic.</p><p>"My...choker? It's...family heirloom, Marinette what's going on?" She looked from the small red thing (that was the best word for it honestly) to her cousin.</p><p>"That's..my kwami? She's what allows me to actually transform into Ladybug, her name is Tikki!" Marinette did jazz hands (sort of pathetic, and definitely too anxious for the motion), "Tikki, what's going on?"</p><p>"This is a miraculous," Tikki flitted away, just enough to sit on Marinette's shoulder, "It's...an old one, it's been lost for a while. Even before the Feast incident, I haven't seen Fall in...centuries actually. It must have been around ancient Rome, actually, that I had seen their box at all!" </p><p>"Finally-" There was a rumbling voice from right underneath Wednesday's ear and she jumped away, hands grasping her mace- "Oh you can put that down, Wednesday, you know me." And she did. It was one of the specters (kwami, there were kwami in her house) that she had seen more often. The same vague shape as Tikki, but instead of antennae there were 12 outcroppings, sort of like the top of a rook. </p><p>"What...is going on?" Her voice picked up just a bit towards the end as she gestured at the kwami, looking to her cousin for some kind of answer.</p><p>Marinette's eyes were wide and rounded as her focus darted between Tikki and the new comer, "Oh- uh! It means that the choker your wearing will allow you to become a superhero, like my earrings and-" Her words were cut off as another rumble shook the ground- "Oh we don't have time for this-" Her voice was a little sing song as she tapped her foot against the ground.</p><p>"We can discuss at a later time, perhaps after the akuma battle. There is always an after for things like this," The kwami floated up until they were staring right into Wednesday's eyes, "You must take up the mantle, Wednesday Addams, you must assist Ladybug in defeating the akuma. Say: Fall, Collapse to transform and Fall, Rebuild to reverse that. Your power is Crumble, you can destroy any man made structure around you, forcing it to fall exactly where you want it to be."</p><p>"That's-" Another rumble shook the ground and Wednesday decided. She didn't have time to weigh the balances and pros and cons of becoming a superhero, not when Marinette looked like she was about to jump around the entire goddamn street if they didn't get going- "Fall, collapse."</p><p>Magic swirled around her, cold like an autumn wind and feeling like the one time that she actually let Pugsley electrocute her instead of the other way around. Jolts of power (electricity, maybe, but certainly powerful) running down her spine and making the tips of her fingers tingle and buzz. She understood why Marinette was still a hero, even with all of the pressure. Maybe her cousin did it out of a desire to help people, out of knowing that she was the only one who could repair all the damage, but maybe it was also because of how good being transformed felt.</p><p>"Tikki, transform me!" They were lucky the street was hidden, behind the bakery, because Ladybug transforming in public would've gotten so much attention. She unhooked a yo-yo from her waist and sent it hurtling around a chimney, "You need a name."</p><p>"London Bridge," Wednesday grinned behind her mask as her feet landed on the ground. Sure, she knew that real life executioners weren't completely covered up, but the aesthetic of it was what mattered. A long hood that fell over her face, masking her signature braids and her gaunt face, and an equally shapeless robe that had a heavy rope tying off the middle of it. Her feet were in tough boots, giving her at least three inches of extra height. There was a heavy executioner's axe strapped to her back, and Wednesday knew that she could've used the name 'Headsman' but there was a gut feeling about the name London Bridge. </p><p>Perhaps it was the obvious tragedy that went with the them of collapsing and rebuilding. Maybe it was her just being morbid. It didn't matter, not as Marinette began to move towards the battle. There was something for them to do, something that wasn't just her musing on potential names. There was power in her legs and she easily jumped across the rooftops as her cousin swung on her yo-yo. </p><p>They traversed the city, just enough to land on the same rooftop and stare down at the akuma. For her first one, it was strange. Entirely robotic, the metal shining under the afternoon sun as it's hands raised up and slashed down buildings like they were just blocks in a child's playroom. Or maybe tombstones that had been knocked over by annoyed children (that had been her first venture into stone working).</p><p>Ladybug (not Marinette, she had to shift into calling her by her superhero name) sucked a sharp breath in through her teeth, "Oh...I wonder what's gotten Thomas upset today..."</p><p>"Thomas?" Even to her own ears, her voice sounded wrong. All gruff and hissing and intimidating, disguised by her mask, Ladybug seemed equally spooked. Maybe because of the akuma and maybe because her voice didn't change while transformed.</p><p>"This is Roboticon, the akumatized version of a young boy named Thomas. He's only around eight, but...well Papillon doesn't seem to care and kids always have such- big emotions," A muscle twitched as another building was brought down, "At least it's not August again, Gigantitan always ruins more blocks than Roboticon and that sounds- bad. I'm sorry."</p><p>"I don't know why your apologizing, even if the damage can be reversed, it doesn't mean it never happened in the first place. Of course, children shouldn't be used like pawns for this, but it's always good to have the general public in mind." If Wednesday let herself get sentimental, she'd think about one of her greater uncles, and how he truly went down in such a powerful way just for the public good. But she wouldn't let herself get sentimental, there was a robot to stop. "I'm new to this, obviously. So what's the plan?"</p><p>Ladybug just barely had time to open her mouth before another presence announced himself, "Whoa! Bugaboo, you didn't tell me that you were bringing in another hero! I thought we agreed that we were just fine with the two of us!" Chat's voice was whining, and it sounded like whenever the neighborhood cats would whine and yowl for scraps in the alleyways. There was a little pout on his lips, even as his eyes narrowed in suspicion of London Bridge.</p><p>"I am not someone that she chose, I have a miraculous of my own, and Ladybug didn't give it to me. I figured I could help," She stood up and took her axe off of her back, "Now if you don't mind, we have an akuma to take down. There is no time for you to whine. Ladybug, what is the plan?"</p><p>Chat opened his mouth to try to argue, but Ladybug moved to stand. Eyes darting around as everything was finally coming together, Wednesday could tell. Her mother always got the same look whenever she was coming up with a plan. "There-" Her hand moved, pointing at something glinting in the sunlight that Wednesday had to squint to see- "Do you see? There's a section of the right arm of Roboticon that's a different color. Maybe it's a bracelet but, that's probably the akumatized object. We're going to need to get close, unless you think you could hit it from here, London."</p><p>"What kind of superhero name is London?" Chat's voice was almost mean and it took all of Wednesday's knowledge of the fact that people were probably looking to not deck him.</p><p>"My full name is London Bridge, named after the tragedy, and to answer your question, Ladybug, I don't know. I wouldn't want to risk it, I haven't perfected axe throwing in my civilian self, and this axe is much larger in the handle than any of the ones that I've thrown. I don't want to get rid of my weapon this soon into the battle," London Bridge flexed slightly, testing out the strength in her legs. and realizing that she could probably reach him in only a few bounces. </p><p>"Alright then we'll have to get Chat close enough to use cataclysm. I'll have to distract him, London you follow my lead. I don't want you getting hurt," She took a slow breath, eyes narrowing as she threw her yo-yo, easily sweeping across the city and taking the attention off of the buildings that were slowly crumbling down into the street.</p><p>"Just a reminder, newbie," Chat's voice had a distinct holier-than-thou note to it, a smug little grin on his lips. Wednesday never really enjoyed open emotion, she found it harder to parse than any stone face expression she was faced with, but she especially hated it on men. They were always so sure of themselves, even when they were wrong, "I'm Ladybug's partner, not you."</p><p>The streak continues, and London Bridge just rolled her eyes behind the mask and leaped into action. She was right, she could jump over the rooftops multiple at a time, and soon enough she skidded to a stop at the eye level of Roboticon. She was on the opposite end of where Ladybug was grabbing his attention, swinging back and forth on a swivel to make sure that Roboticon didn't look in the direction of what they were hoping was the akumatized object. Chat was on the ground, skittering up the building and latching onto the various windowsills in order to leap onto the arm.</p><p>Almost immediately, Robitcon's strange swivel head turned to look at the superhero currently crawling towards the interlocking design on it's arm. </p><p>It's feet continued to move it forward, even as it's visor focused down on Chat. Wednesday took in a sharp breath, seeing that it wasn't going to stop until it was forced to. And well, with the power flowing through her, flowing through her axe, London Bridge could force him to stop. Hefting her axe over her shoulder, just enough to make her feel like a proper headsman, London Bridge screamed out, "CRUMBLE!" As she allowed the axe head to fall, the ground began to rumble beneath her, and the building started to collapse underneath her.</p><p>There was another hard rumble, and London Bridge had to jump across the the rooftops to safety. The building spilled into the road, chunks and sections of it surrounding Roboticon's feet and stopping it in it's tracks. Though, that posed other issues. Since the akuma could no longer move, there was nothing stopping it from attacking Chat. A rather lucky drawback to the complicated robot design, that it would have to focus on one movement first before doing anything else, but she wasn't about to give Papillon any helpful hints. This was her first appearance after all, she couldn't really risk people finding her a villain.</p><p>The other arm raising up, trying to slap at Chat like he was a particularly annoying bug (London Bridge could relate to that), but Ladybug had other ideas. London Bridge watched her cousin whirl her yo-yo like a lasso, over her head and throwing it around Robitcon's wrist. Her feet dug into the shingles of the house across from her cousin, eyes narrowed darkly as she screamed out, "Chat now!" There was a struggle, Chat taking a few moments too long for Ladybug to keep her grip. The yo-yo slipped from around the akuma's wrist, and she gasped as Ladybug was tugged with it's motion. </p><p>London Bridge knew that she'd have a time limit just like her cousin, after all it seemed to be age restricted if any of Alya's theories on the blog were true. So she had to act fast, and she jumped across to slide across the sleek metal surface. Her boots should've gave more friction, more resistance, but she found herself just sliding down the smooth metal like it was ice. The rope around her waist almost tangled around her thigh and she took the loose end and tossed it to Ladybug. Ladybug, her cousin who was just a few months younger than her, who was dangling from the arm with her fingers grasping at the smooth metal. "Grab on!" Her voice sounded rough and gravelly, so very low to her own ears as Ladybug grabbed the loose end.</p><p>"Thanks," Her voice was a little trembling, but still so very strong. Maybe she misunderstood just how power works, or maybe she hadn't been understanding just how terrifying the battles could be. It wasn't the time for reflection, but she knew that she would have to go over further battles. See the close calls and wonder just how close her cousin had come to dying, come to losing. "But we have a battle to win- Lucky Charm!" She called out, and something so very familiar dropped into her hands. Ladybug wrinkled her nose down at it, "What is this?" Her eyes darted around, focusing on the electric chair helmet, then the spot in between the head and the body of Roboticon, and then London Bridge herself.</p><p>Underneath her mask, she could feel her lips twitch upwards. The helmet brought back fond memories of playing in the attic with her brother, something they hadn't done in a while. Well, maybe she'll be nostalgic by the time they get back to America. She might even sharpen up the guillotine above her headboard again, even though she hadn't needed real help waking up in years! Out of tribute to her cousin's country of course. "I know what it is."</p><p>Her tone sent a shiver through Ladybug, but she handed over the charm without a second thought, "Oh, I know you do." A little shudder again, and she flicked her yo-yo to pull herself up onto the building. That was fine, she didn't need or really want anyone around her. Too many loose things, too many risks of electrocution (She knew that her gloves were rubber, that electricity wouldn't really affect her even if it could get through the super suit). There were a few exposed sections, chinks in the armor that she could slip some of the wires into, something to get the electricity connecting.</p><p>As she moved towards the head, London Bridge noticed that a butterfly symbol was hovering over Roboticon's face, making it pause with it's hand raised over Chat Noir. She couldn't figure out why, maybe Papillon didn't want to risk the destruction of the miraculous, but that was strange. Strange that he was stopping Roboticon from even capturing Chat Noir at the very least. Something to look harder into, something to analyze and ask Marinette about, but not now. Now, while the akuma was distracted, she wedged her axe in between the slot and forced it open. Open enough for her to see that yes, there were wires inside of there. Not just emptiness and magic (Wednesday tried to ignore the fact that this was an eight year old child turned into a robot), but there were wires to connect and she connected them.</p><p>Working the helmet without a grounder, or without any clear electric source, was strange. But not impossible, not with magic flowing through her and through the artifact that Ladybug had created out of pure magic. A harsh slam of her fist against the top got it buzzing, sparks flying and skittering across the metal as Roboticon stilled. More sparks flew and London Bridge knew that it wanted to move, that Papillon wanted it to move, but the electric surge was immobilizing it. Behind the lenses in the eye holes of her mask, she knew her eyes flashed as she shouted, "Chat, now!"</p><p>An unnameable expression flitted across Chat's face, almost like rage, but still, he obeyed. "Cataclysm!" Chat shouted, slamming his hand down against the metal and it slowly started to rust over and fall off. Before the severed hand could properly drop off (London wondered what would happen if he used that on a person. Would the entire person turn to ashes or would it stay contained to a small section of their skin?), Chat jumped to land on the wall. It was a rough landing, the glass of the window shattering underneath his feet as he stopped just short of falling with the arm. The butterfly spiraled up out of the break as he climbed onto his baton and rose himself into the air.</p><p>"Gotcha!" Ladybug's movements were a perfected sort of smooth as she swept her yo-yo towards Roboticon and sent it dodging to grab both the lucky charm as well as the akuma. While Wednesday's senses were better as London Bridge, she couldn't hear her but she could see her lips move for her signature phrase. <em>Bye bye little butterfly</em>. Still, there was no mistaking the loud cry of "Miraculous Ladybug!" especially as the ladybugs swept over the destroyed street.</p><p>The robot turned into a young child, and the buildings that had been collapsed both by the akuma and her power were restored to their proper places and perfection. A beeping filled the air and London Bridge's hand raised up to touch over the skull gem on the choker. Timer, right, she's on a time limit but there are people swarming Ladybug and pointing at her. She can't just leave, that's suspicious and people could start rumors. But she has a timer ticking down and there's not even a fun explosion at the end of it. Still, she jumped off of the building and landed in a perfect superhero landing (just barely not cracking the paving underneath her) and moved silently to Ladybug's side.</p><p>"Ladybug! Ladybug!" There was a microphone shoved into her cousin's face and London had to restrain herself from growling, "Who's this new hero? Are they hero? What are their powers what's their name!" Overlapping yells that were starting to overwhelm her and she tightened her grip on the executioner's axe in her hand.</p><p>It was strangely grounding, having such a hefty weapon in her hand. It reminded her of fencing with her father and playing with her brother whenever they had stumbled upon a new room of fun family heirlooms to play with. She would have to train with it, and she was sure that her family would be enthused to help her. If she could tell them, that is. Marinette's family didn't know, why should her family be any different? Just because their house had miraculous laying about? Just because of the risk, just because of how tight her family was? Was that fair?</p><p>Ladybug cleared her throat, effectively silencing the crowd enough for her to speak, "This is London Bridge, they're a hero. We're both on a timer right now, but rest assured we will hold a press conference to put all of your fears to rest. I trust them with my life, and that should be enough for now." She sent up a faux casual peace sign as she sent her yo-yo flying, "Bug out!" And she was away.</p><p>The media attention turned to her, but she silently shook her head. She was thankful for how shapeless her outfit made her seem, everything was a disguise under there. No notable anything, no hair or face shape or eyes or gender. She was London Bridge, and that was all that they would know. Still, she didn't have a weapon to propel herself away with, so she jumped. Hurtling herself upwards until her feet landed on the rooftops and she took off running. </p><p>Her senses were sharpened, maybe as the power left her it was a defense mechanism. Something so that she could know how safe it was to detransform, but that wasn't what she was using it for. Across the street, she could hear Ladybug and Chat Noir argue.</p><p>"M'lady! You have to tell me what's up with that new hero! Why haven't I met them! Why do you already trust them with your life!" His tone was almost petulant and she wished that she had her crossbow with her so she could fire across the rooftops and shut him up.</p><p>"Chat- go!" Her cousin was starting to get annoyed, if the hiss at the end of her words was any indication, "I'm on a timer!"</p><p>"I'm not leaving until I get an answer!" His own voice was hissing, but it was more like an alley cat than anything else.</p><p>"Fine!" Ladybug's words were almost criminally bright, the same sort of sarcastic bite to them as she threw her yo-yo across the city, "Midnight, tonight, meet me at the Eiffel Tower. You'll get all the information you could ever want then." Without waiting for a response, she swung away and before Chat could even have the chance to notice her, London Bridge followed after her. </p><p>Her feet had just barely touched the ground before Fall spiraled out of the choker. Spread across what passed for it's mouth was a small smile, "You did well today, Wednesday. You knew when you use your power, you knew when to help. I knew there was a connection from the moment that you put on my choker." </p><p>Wednesday wasn't really a fan of looking like she was talking to herself in a dark alley, so she motioned for Fall to move into her hair as she took out her phone. Nothing like the classic faking a phone call trick to make yourself look at least a little more normal. Not that Wednesday wanted to look normal, perish the thought actually, but she did have a bit of pride. Plus her plan would definitely be more difficult if any of her new classmates saw her talking to herself and thought that she was a little more out of it than she truly was. She started home, or not home.</p><p>She needed to go to Marinette's, cook up some excuse to her mother that could have her sleep over so they could go over to the Eiffel Tower together and Wednesday wouldn't have to worry about Pugsley finding out her superpower. Speaking of that, "You said that you knew I would be a good fit from when I put on your choker, but it's been at least two years since I started wearing it. Why expose yourself now?"</p><p>Fall was silent for a bit, and Wednesday could only really hear the sounds of the city and her own boot steps until it spoke, "I didn't know how much you could be trusted, and my miraculous is not one to be used lightly. You saw how destructive the power is, and how Ladybug's power reversed it, yes? The Tower is only brought out towards the end of things, a finishing blow, the last swing of the sword and slice of the guillotine. I couldn't let myself become active in a peaceful New Jersey town, no matter how much you would enjoy being a superhero. You are still a child, and children make mistakes. The mistakes made with Crumble cannot be easily fixed without a healing miraculous undoing it."</p><p>It made sense, when she actually bothered to think about it, but more questions arose, "The Tower...that's a tarot card, is it not?"</p><p>"It is, one of your great ancestors took the Tarot Box out of Rome when they fled the persecution. Your ancestors traveled around the world, until the box came into the possession of one Calpurnia Addams who came to America. The box had already been passed down when she burned, but Immper was being worn so he watched one of his favorite chosen get burned." Fall's voice was soft, remorseful almost, and Wednesday had a slight shock go through her system.</p><p>"Great Auntie...." The words were almost mumbled out, mind racing as she tried to remember defining things that she wore. All of the jewels and trinkets from her various lovers weren't odd, but there was one. A circlet that she wasn't seen with for weeks leading up to her execution. It must have been the miraculous.</p><p>"She was a wonderful holder of the Emperor, it's such a shame what happened to her. But, she went out how she would've wanted to, and the end comes for us all," He patted the back of Wednesday's head, "I know that you know the names of the tarot, and while I'm sure that there are minor arcana miraculi scattered around the globe, they are not technically of the box that you have. In your home, there are all twenty two major arcana miraculi, and even though...hm." It paused, voice cutting off like a cell signal was lost, "We will talk about it with Ladybug, there are things that we cannot decide for ourselves."</p><p>"Of course, sometimes things are just out of our hands," Wednesday stared up at the bakery, noting every single difference between it and her family home. But how funny, that both homes were hiding so much magical power.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have so much to do, and I'm still figuring out my schedule, so don't like expect consistent updates. But I do have a chapter in reserve</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Wednesday wasted no time, she never did but now there was a fire underneath her. Like the fire that was lit under Calpurnia, the fire that was lit under so many of her ancestors for crimes that they did and did not commit. But she wasn't rude, so she answered her aunt's questions about her day at school, and if she stayed safe during the akuma attack. She didn't feel like she was lying when she told Aunt Sabine that she stayed perfectly safe for the entire battle.</p><p>After all, what was safer than being right next to the hero that saved the day every time. Her face must have paled because Sabine told her to go up to Marinette's room with such a sympathetic note in her voice that Wednesday almost instinctively recoiled. But she knew better, she knew that her aunt understood her better than most (after all, she and Morticia went to school together once) and she knew that it wasn't pity. Just pure sympathy. </p><p>Still, she took the excuse and leaped up the steps to Marinette's room. Inside, her cousin was already pacing and tugging at her pigtails and talking to her kwami, "Oh gods, Tikki what am I going to do about the new hero!"</p><p>"Well, you could just introduce me as what I am. A new hero from America that is here on vacation, keep everything vague so that no one really knows what I am, and that I'm here to help. I'll even show off my miraculous and explain the powers for entirely clarity's sake. That way the public knows they can trust me, and they know that you trust me just as much as they should." Wednesday's voice was a little soft as she moved to sit down on the chaise, Fall having moved to sit in the noose end of her braid. </p><p>Marinette jumped, squeaking out slightly as she whirled to look at her, "You weren't seen right?"</p><p>"No, and actually I learned a lot more about these miraculi that are in my home. They're based off of the Tarot major arcana, meaning that there are twenty one other miraculi in my home."</p><p>Fall just barely didn't interrupt her words as it rubbed it's paws together, "I know that you are the guardian, and perhaps the only local one. But you are already the guardian of the Tibetan box, and the box that I belong to is entirely self contained. I understand if you want Wednesday to give you the box, but I must stress that she and her family have held the box for over six hundred years and never once lost a single piece."</p><p>Her cousin's lips twisted into a slight frown, and she slumped into her desk chair, "I...I'd really like for you to keep the box! I mean, it's been in your family so long, and I know how much your family really likes your heirlooms and you taking away twenty two of those would lead to really big questions that you wouldn't be able to answer. It would be a lot simpler for you to keep it, but then again it would be really hard for us to communicate what with the time difference. And I'm not saying that I think you'd lose any of the miraculous but I'm just saying what if you do! What if you do and then New Jersey's getting all torn up and I don't even know if any of the major arcana can heal damage-"</p><p>"They can, we have twenty two miraculi and it would be presumptuous for you to assume that we don't have a positive one, Guardian," Fall's voice was soft as it floated over to pat Marinette on the forehead, "You also have the Horse miraculous, so if you truly were the only one that could save us, you would be able to."</p><p>"And!" Tikki zipped around Fall, almost inspecting it as she did so, "You don't have to give up your memories if you wanted to train Wednesday in Guardianship! Master Fu only had to give his up because he was transferring the box over to you, and he also knew that it would be safer for him to have no memories! But since Wednesday has her own box to care for, and your secret identity remains intact, you can just train her and you can both be guardians!"</p><p>The words seemed to take a weight off of her cousins shoulders, her entire form relaxing against the desk chair, "That would...be perfect! That means that the Guardians won't stop existing if I fail!" A little concerning, how much weight was on her shoulders and how much she was aware of just how important she was. Marinette was the linchpin of it all, if she went down, so would Paris. Wednesday was rather relieved that she would be able to take at least one weight off of her shoulders.</p><p>"Then it is decided, you will train me to become a guardian and I will care for the box in America," She caught her bottom lip in between her teeth, remembering one of the weird things that she had noticed during the battle, "Marinette, I'm not sure if you noticed, but during the battle Roboticon stopped. Not because of the building, I mean he didn't even attempt to slam his hand down onto Chat Noir. I could see that strange butterfly symbol over the visor as well, meaning that he was talking with Papillon." Her voice trailed off, she wasn't really sure what point she was trying to make.</p><p>That didn't stop Marinette's eyes from rounding in horror though, "Do you think his identity might have been compromised?" She moved up, pacing almost before whirling to one of the walls and tugging on a string. A large map unfolded from it's place in the ceiling, a map of Paris. There were several bright red lines all connecting to one certain area, somewhere that was a little too close to the bakery and the school for comfort. "There's nothing concrete, but I have always worried that there was something going on with Papillon and Chat Noir- not! Not that I think that Chat could ever be working for him, I swear that's absolutely not it. I've gotten good at telling lies since I became Ladybug and I know that Chat isn't lying when he talks about how much he hates Papillon just as much as I do." Her words were stumbled out over each other, one hand picking up a red marker and twirling it. Much like Wednesday would twirl her knives in class until they got confiscated.</p><p>"I'm not implying that, don't worry. I don't know if Chat's identity has been compromised, or if there's anything related to Papillon with it, I'm just telling you what I saw." Her hand moved to rest on Marinette's shoulder, giving it a little squeeze (one that she hoped was comforting). "I wanted to bring it to your attention, but let's not think about Chat right now-" Wednesday's nose wrinkled as she remembered just how annoying he was during the battle- "You have to train me in Guardianship. Even though I'm going to be here for a good few months, it's always best to start on such things earlier, don't you agree?"</p><p>Well, that was only one of the reasons that she wanted to be taught. Among the others were getting her cousin to stop spiraling about her superhero partner, and also she just wanted to learn more about these curious little kwami and their powers. Maybe she could figure out just how secretive she could be with her identity, maybe she could figure out how much her parents knew about the miraculous already. She knew that her cousin had told no one else, that she was a pillar of the community and couldn't truly vent to anyone but her kwami.</p><p>A serious expression smoothed away the worry in her cousin's face, and she nodded her head, "You're right, we should start on that now. We'll use my miracle box as the example, since you don't have your own. When you're back in the states, we can video call and I can work you through your actual box, but for now we'll just make do with what we have." She clapped her hands, a giddy grin spreading her lips, "Are you ready?"</p><p>A muscle in her cheek twitched, and she nodded her head, "As I'll ever be, Marinette."</p><p>The two spent the rest of the day pouring over the translation of the grimoire as well as some of the original text. Whatever language it was written in (probably just the language of the Guardians), it was similar to some of the dead languages that Wednesday already knew, and even if it wasn't she was rather good with picking up new languages. Tikki praised her for catching on quick, and Marinette seemed even more relieved as Wednesday helped her through some of the complicated stuff. </p><p>Wednesday never thought that learning could truly be this fun, but that's what it was. Tikki explaining all of the powers of the various Tibetan miraculi and Fall explaining what he remembered of the major arcana. The latter she wrote down in code, a mix of her own code and the Guardian language, wanting to remember names and powers if she ever needed them when she came back. It was only polite after all, and she wanted to greet all of them. Fall didn't know any of their favorite foods, but he said that his own was hemlock.</p><p>That actually got her laughing, high and bright as she pulled out a small tube with a few leaves and hard seeds in it, "Well, I feel like you and I are going to get along like a house on fire!"</p><p>A few more hours passed before it was getting late. Morticia had dropped off a bag of her clothes and toiletries. Giving Wednesday a doting kiss on her forehead and telling her just how proud she was of her darling daughter, she didn't stay long. The words were reassuring, if a little confusing. But there was more to be done. More pages to read and interesting things to learn about her box, as well as actual homework. </p><p>Time flew by, like it always does when you're having fun, and soon enough Marinette's parents were asleep and time was ticking closer and closer to midnight. Marinette had been pacing for the past three minutes, and Wednesday sighed out, "You're going to wear a hole in the floor at this rate, Marinette, we can show up early you know." She twirled one of her knives around her hand, expertly avoiding slicing herself up.</p><p>"You're right! You're right! Chat's always late but- but you know what!" She threw her hands up, "Tikki spots on!" A little laugh as she ran her hand through her hair as the magic swirled around her, "We're going early, that way you can appreciate the view, come on!" Ladybug gave a little hand motion and moved out onto the balcony.</p><p>"You better follow, Wednesday Addams," Fall reminded, humming slightly, "You know the words."</p><p>"Fall, collapse!" Magic wrapped around her, but she was already moving before the clothes appeared. Being London Bridge was a thrill, something that made her feel so very powerful and unlimited. She could see why Papillon became a villain if he felt this powerful, but she still wanted to punch his face in. The fact that he had so much power, so much influence and control, yet forced other people to do his dirty work, pathetic!</p><p>Ladybug was already swinging around the city, and London Bridge had to jump further and faster than what should be humanly possible to catch up. They were going in the vague direction of the Eiffel Tower, but Ladybug seemed to be leading her on the scenic route. Not that she minded, after all there was a reason that her cousin liked the sights. There was nothing like the pictures that she had seen, no matter how masterful there was something that photography couldn't really capture. </p><p>London Bridge stilled on top of one of the taller buildings, looking out across the park surrounding the Eiffel Tower. All of the twinkling lights of civilization, it reminded her of one of the times that she went with her mother on a business trip to New York City. Paris was the city of lights, and it really showed from high up. She almost wished that she brought a camera up with her, but she had time to do that when there wasn't a meeting to go to.</p><p>A bright red flash moved across the corner of her vision, Ladybug latching onto the top of the Eiffel Tower and swinging there. People weren't even allowed up there, but that just meant it would have a little bit of a challenge attached. Underneath her cowl, London Bridge grinned as she leaped across the buildings. There was no actual way for her to get right to the top, aside from climbing at least. And that's exactly what she did. Her gloves found purchase on the latticework of the tower, much like a climbing wall. </p><p>It took her longer to make her way up than Ladybug did, not that she minded, but she was a little winded as she pulled herself up onto the platform. </p><p>"Have fun out there?" Her cousin teased as she sat down right next to her, leaning back with her legs over the edge, "I do, even after two years of doing this, it never gets old." A slow breath that was released just as slow, "It's one of the reasons why I'm so staunch about protecting this city. I was given this power, I was chosen to be the protector of this city and I can't...I can't abandon them." Shoulders slumped down, and she leaned forward just a bit, "I don't understand how Chat can just goof off during the battles, or not show up in some cases. We were chosen for a reason, but he treats it a little like it's all a joke. Maybe it's because I can undo all of the destruction that happens, or that it seems like it's not really real. It's just-"</p><p>"-unfair, I agree. It's unfair of him to goof off when you're the one who has the entire weight of the world on your shoulders. You shouldn't be expected to make everything okay when he's not even supporting you in the battle. You're confident, and you can actually fight, he just seems to not really care." London Bridge glanced around, already tired of waiting for Chat to show up. It was already midnight, Chat should've shown up if he actually respected their time.</p><p>They had to wait, though, and so Ladybug drew out a pack of cards and so they played. It was a simple game of war, something that they could do on and on while they waited. They were kept waiting for another hour before Chat swung his way up onto the platform, "Hello, M'Lady!" He chirped out. </p><p>A muscle in Ladybug's cheek twitched as she swept the cards back into their case and slipped it into her yo-yo, "I said meet me at midnight, it's already almost one."</p><p>His lips pursed, eyes narrowing, "I have a life you know, LB, I couldn't get away,"</p><p>"You realize that we also have lives, right Chat Noir?" London Bridge interjected, pushing herself to stand and she relished in the fact that she was a good few inches taller than Chat thanks to her boots. "Sure, you have responsibilities, but so do we. And you are taking time away from us when we could be sleeping."</p><p>Chat just huffed, rolling his eyes as he leaned back against one of the support beams, "LB, you called me here?" London bristled, hand already moving back to grasp her axe.</p><p>Ladybug's eyes narrowed, her arms crossed over her chest, "London has a point, Chat, you didn't respect our time when you just left us waiting. And don't be so rude to them, they're not wrong and you can't just ignore them."</p><p>"Well, aren't we really just here to take their miraculous back? They're a temporary hero!" His belt tail flicked behind him, brushing the ground as he focused his eyes on her, "So, hand it over-" He reached his hand out, as if expecting her to just nod her head and hand it over.</p><p>"Did you not hear anything I told you earlier?" Ladybug shifted slightly in front of London Bridge, arms crossed over her chest, "She's not a temporary hero, she's a full hero and I didn't give her the miraculous that she's using. London Bridge is a full hero, and I told the journalists that I trust them with my life, and that's the truth."</p><p>"I thought you were just telling them that, why do we even need another hero? We're doing just fine with just the two of us, we don't need to bring other people into this," Chat took a small step towards Ladybug, a slow grin spreading his lips as he leaned out to lay his hand on her shoulder, "We're Ladybug and Chat Noir! We don't need a third wheel."</p><p>A brief scowl flit across Ladybug's lips as she brushed his hand off of her shoulder, "I would agree with you, Chat, if you had actually been working for the past few battles. It all comes down to the fact that you've been treating this entire fight like a game! These are actual people, Chat, and just because I can make everything okay again doesn't mean I can take the memories away! Papillon is getting worse, the battles are taking longer and they're harder and I need someone there with me! You...haven't been that, Chat Noir, not since Miracle Queen." Her voice started out strong, angry even, and then slowly trailed off as she wrapped her arms around her stomach.</p><p>Chat's eyes narrowed, and a low hissing noise left his lips, "I've been busy, M'lady! Look, I just haven't had the time for it, my civilian life is always really busy and I just haven't had the chance to do anything! You can't expect me to drop everything just for a battle on the other side of the city, that would bring up too many questions! You're such a great superhero, Bugaboo, you don't really need me all that much. You've been doing just fine on your own, I don't see why we have to bring in a new hero!"</p><p>"Then you need to get those ears of yours checked, Chat Noir!" London Bridge rumbled out, almost hissing as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Ladybug was just telling you how she's been getting overwhelmed recently, and just because you have a civilian life doesn't mean that we don't! What do you think we do when an akuma starts attacking on the complete other side of the city and we have to excuse ourselves from whatever important thing that we're doing? We leave because we take our responsibility seriously." Behind her face covering, London Bridge's eyes narrowed at him, taking her axe out of it's holder as she held it in front of her. Not openly threatening, but she held it diagonally across her body and a bit over Ladybug's as well.</p><p>"Bugaboo, are you really going to just let your friend threaten me?" Chat wouldn't even look at her, lips just barely tugged up into a sneer as he expectantly looked at Ladybug.</p><p>"Chat, I've told you, I don't like being called Bugaboo and I'd prefer it if you stopped calling me that," Her voice was a little clipped as she drummed her fingers on the pole of the axe, "And London has a point. We have lives, Chat, and yet I've shown up to every single battle without fail. And even if she didn't have a point, I don't control her. She's my friend, and I trust her with my life, but I'm not going to order her around. She's my friend, not a worker," Ladybug took a slow breath, "You haven't even addressed the fact that you've been missing out on a lot of battles, just making me fight on my own. And when you are there, you rarely actually help! You just laze around and make jokes and sometimes even get in the way of my fighting! Don't you remember Oblivio? We got hit because you were goofing off-"</p><p>"-And look where that got us! We fell in love then and we could do it again!" Chat was dodging the issue again, and he leaned in with an almost teasing grin on his lips, "Besides, I know you really love getting called Bugaboo-"</p><p>"-Whether or not you think she really likes it, doesn't matter Chat Noir. She told you to stop, so you should stop." London Bridge had met guys like Chat Noir before, and had gotten detention for punching them in the face before. She couldn't believe that this was the famous Chat Noir, that this was who her cousin had been defending the city with for the past two years. Maybe he had been different towards the beginning, but the exhaustion on her cousin's face made it clear that this wasn't anything that was new. "You have to accept the fact that you're in the wrong here. You haven't been a good partner and if you're that pissed about me joining the fight, then maybe you should be better at fighting." The hood changed her voice, making it hissing and gravely, like she wasn't anywhere close to human. A little terrifying, but she enjoyed it.</p><p>Chat's eyes narrowed and he took a step back, "How dare you! I'm an amazing partner! In fact!" There was a smug gleam in his eyes, almost mean and taunting as he smiled wider. Enough for London to see the sharp canines, "I'm going to prove it!"</p><p>Ladybug's shoulders slumped in relief, "So you're going to be there next battle? For the entire battle?"</p><p>"Nope!" His voice was sing-song as he extended his baton, "I'm going to prove to you that you need me! I'm not going to show up until you send me a message begging me to come back. You just haven't realized just how much you need me, so I'll let you see it for yourself." London Bridge didn't even have a chance to lash out at him, yell at him or hiss at him or drag him back down to change his mind before he took off. Pouncing across the buildings until they lost sight of him, and they were left alone.</p><p>"Did....did that just happen?" Ladybug's voice was a little distant, a little scared, and as London turned to her she could see the tremble in her hands. "Oh god oh god!" Her voice was getting high pitched, and she started to pace on the platform, "What am I going to do! Cataclysm is so often needed, but- but he's not going to even be there! He's not even going to give me the chance to ask him to use cataclysm!" Her hands raised up, tugging at her pigtails as she turned on a heel. "I have to text him! I have to apologize and-"</p><p>London's hand wrapped around Ladybug's wrist just as she was going to her yo-yo, "No, you do not. Don't apologize, don't bend to his games. You don't need him, you have me, and you have an entire box of everything else you might need. If he thinks that you should only depend on him, show him that you're not afraid to take out miraculous and get more help. I can collapse buildings, and I'm sure that my axe can cut through anything that you might need. It's not as versatile as cataclysm, true, but it's something. You don't need Chat, you have so many others to depend upon."</p><p>Ladybug took a slow breath, hands still shaking but she didn't reach back for her yo-yo, "You're right. You're right. I'm sure that we can can figure something out, something that could do Chat's job." She paced further, turning away from London as she fiddled with her yo-yo. Using it, for once, as an actual yo-yo as she paced. "Okay okay, we should- get home right? We still have school tomorrow and we can't really miss another day of school."</p><p>"Oh, definitely. I can't wait to see their reaction to me," Behind her mask, she grinned. A little wider than she should, but the excitement of people's reactions to a new hero jumping around the scene.</p><p>"Oh...Lila's definitely going to be lying about you. What do you think, will she claim that she personally recommended you to me?"</p><p>"I don't think so, I'm rather scary. I think she'll insult me and your trust in me. We'll have to keep an ear out for exactly what she says, that way we know what to say and prove that she's lying," London Bridge twirled her axe in front of her, feeling a bit like the girls on color guard. They all amazed Wednesday when she would watch them during the mandatory pep rallies, and she felt rather powerful being able to mimic their skill.</p><p>"You have a point there," Ladybug seemed in higher spirits, and there was even a little grin on her lips as she readied her yo-yo, "Wanna race home?"</p><p>"You're on!" London Bridge let out a loud cackle as she kicked off of the platform to propel herself forward. The feeling of wind against her robes was rather exhilarating, she couldn't wait till she could see just how fun it was when she was even higher up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Wednesday had never really had a sleepover before, and that streak continued. Even after she and Ladybug made their way back home (with her cousin just barely winning the race) they almost immediately fell asleep. Wednesday curling up on the chaise with Marinette face down in her bed as both of their kwamis excused themselves to eat. </p><p>The night passed easily, both of them too tired (both emotionally and physically) to dream and waking up with Marinette's alarm. As she rose up, Wednesday realized that she had a horrible crick in her neck from sleeping in such a weird position. Her cousin somehow stayed asleep through the alarm, but Wednesday didn't bother waking her up as she moved to get ready. After all, she just wanted to look presentable before her cousin- woke up. In the bag that her mother brought her, she had the basic toiletries as well as a pocket sized sprinkler of arsenic.</p><p>It warmed her heart, knowing that her mother wanted her to have a fully balanced breakfast, but she planned to get completely ready and wake Marinette up before going downstairs. Wednesday adjusted her choker, making sure that it rested comfortably against the hollow of her neck as her fingers deftly re braided her hair. Braiding her hair was nothing like tying a noose, no matter how similar the end results looked. A flick of her wrist looped the end in one itself just as she tied the braids off. </p><p>The reset alarm went off again, and Marinette let out a sleepy groan as she slammed her hand against her phone to turn it off.</p><p>"Oh no you don't!" Wednesday clucked her tongue as she took out her pocket taser and moved up the ladder to her cousin's bed. "We have school, Marinette, and I'm not going to be late just because you want to sleep." After Marinette just groaned again and turned over in bed, she sighed and turned the taser on and pressed it to Marinette's back.</p><p>That certainly got a reaction, Marinette almost leaping up and yelping, "What the-!" Her eyes were wide and hair slightly sticking up.</p><p>"You weren't waking up," she said as a way of excuse before she jumped down onto the floor and opened up the trapdoor, "You already pressed snooze once, let's have breakfast." Wednesday didn't wait for her to regain her senses as she moved down into the kitchen. "Good mourning, Aunt Sabine." While she didn't smile, she did allow the corner of her lip to quirk up.</p><p>Sabine smiled at her, setting down a plate of pancakes at the table, "Good morning to you too, Wednesday! I'm so glad that you and Marinette are getting along. You must've had a rather fun night last night!" Her aunt was cheery, in a way that she was still getting used to, but it was a little comforting as she busied herself around the kitchen.</p><p>"Oh...I suppose we did." A lie, of course it was, but not a complete one. She did have fun traipsing around the city's rooftops with her, as well as racing back home. "I'm still pretty tired from it all, but I made sure that Marinette was awake before coming down here." She took out her arsenic shaker, peppering the small crystals on her pancakes before slicing it up. Wednesday always found that arsenic added a certain flavor that could never really be matched by anything else!</p><p>As she ate, she was only alone for a few minutes more as Marinette stumbled down the stairs. "I'm up! I'm up!" She didn't even have her pigtails tied up, her hair hung loose around her shoulders as she moved to press a kiss to her mother's cheek, "Good morning, maman." With a little bit of a glare towards Wednesday, but she could understand that.</p><p>Her cousins weren't like her family, and she probably shouldn't have electrocuted her so early in the morning. She didn't really regret it, she knew that Marinette could sleep far too long and she knew they would have to get there early. After all, if they were seen in public for longer, Lila would have less of a chance to lie. Wednesday wasn't sure if she was truly scared for her cousin, for whatever Lila was going to do in retaliation, but it was best to have indisputable proof to better take her down. </p><p>Breakfast was a quiet affair, oddly to Wednesday who was used to all sorts of commotion during the meals. Whether it was Fester laughing or Gomez offering to fence with one of them, or maybe it was Pugsley choking on whatever she had laced his food with. Marinette's home was certainly serene compared to her home, strange but not unwelcome. but Wednesday knew that if she had the choice, she'd choose her own family every single time. </p><p>"Oh dear!" Sabine broke the two of them out of their thoughts, clapping her hands, "I should get down to the bakery and you two need to get to school." She moved around the kitchen counter, giving them both kisses on the tops of their heads as she moved towards the staircase, "You know where the breakfast bags are for your friends!"</p><p>Marinette groaned, shaking her head slightly as she slapped her cheeks to wake herself up, "I'm not excited for this shit." Wednesday blinked, extremely unused to her cousin swearing. "Well, whatever- Alya has my black coffee and I'm going to need it." Her voice was grumbled out as she slung her bag over her shoulder.</p><p>"Aren't you going to tie your hair up?" Wednesday asked as she followed her cousin out, making sure that Fall was in her bag as well as a nice supply of hemlock seeds and leaves. She didn't know when exactly London Bridge would be needed again, but she didn't want to risk anything. Being unprepared was the worst thing that an Addams could be, and Wednesday couldn't leave her cousin out in the field alone.</p><p>"I'm...way too tired, I'll ask Alya to do it..maybe," Marinette flicked her hand dismissively, eyes still half lidded as she grabbed the bags for Alya and Kagami on their way out of the bakery. Giving just a little shout to her father before they made their way across the street to the school.</p><p>Alya was waiting for them, but her jaw dropped slightly upon seeing Marinette with her hair down. Wednesday was thankful for her stony countenance because otherwise her grin definitely would've given her away.  It had been a hypothesis at first, seeing just how willing Alya was for social out casting just for her cousin, but her theories were getting confirmed as Alya babbled her way through good mornings and handing over Marinette's coffee. "Wow! Girl, you look fantastic!" There was a little tremble towards the end of her words and Wednesday chewed on the inside of her bottom lip.</p><p>"Oh, you think so?" There was a little redness to Marinette's cheek, something that could easily be explained away if Wednesday wasn't so perceptive. Her hands combed through her hair, making it flow over her shoulders, "I was just pretty lazy this morning, because someone woke me up extremely rudely," Marinette turned her head, just enough to glare at Wednesday.</p><p>Alya made a faux angry face, putting her fists up like she was about to fight her, "Whatcha do to my girl, stranger?"</p><p>"I may or may not have tased her to wake her up," The answer was simple. It's exactly what she did and honestly it was how her father woke her up before she got the guillotine set up.</p><p>Alya blinked, her eyes wide as she looked between the cousins, and Marinette just nodded her head a little, "Oh...okay then don't do it again or I'll rough you up." She gave a few mocking punches, but Wednesday could appreciate the skill. Even with the obvious joke, she had heard from Marinette that Alya's older sister took kick boxing, it seemed that Alya had learned something from Nora. </p><p>She hummed, raising her hands in mock surrender, "You've convinced me, I won't touch a hair on my cousin's head again, and neither will any electricity wielded by me." A little snort of a laugh, and Wednesday looked around. "So did you see the new hero yesterday? Pretty fascinating!" </p><p>Joy blossomed across Alya's face, but Wednesday was more interested in seeing the affection in her cousin's eyes as Alya started to ramble on about London Bridge. "I have no clue what sort of hero they might be, but I trust them! Ladybug's approval is enough for me, especially considering how she never hesitated to let them help! I can't wait for whatever interview they're both going to put out, fingers crossed that they come to me, but I think they'd rather go to Nadja. The Ladyblog is really popular, don't get me wrong, but having it be publicly broadcasted would definitely be better, that way it's more accessible!" </p><p>She had a point, and Wednesday glanced away from her to make sure Marinette would choose Nadja instead of her friend, and then paused. Affection was so very clear on her face, the little grin twisting her lips and how she leaned into Alya's space. Her cousin was almost painfully obvious with her crush and either this was something new or Alya was just as oblivious. As cute as it was, they quickly fell down a rabbit hole of their own interests. Marinette talking about the new dress she was making and Alya making the same lovesick expression, and it was getting a little awkward for Wednesday to just be standing there as the two just barely didn't flirt.</p><p>Lila was holding court on the other side of the courtyard, and Wednesday noticed two people on the outskirts of the circle. She wasn't really properly introduced to anyone in the class, but she knew from Marinette's rants most of their names. A little frown tugged at her lips as she noticed the pink haired one that was sitting on the stairway to make herself seem taller, she knew more about her than the rest of them. Aside maybe Nino, but they were both for the same reason.</p><p>Alix Kubdel, future holder of the Rabbit miraculous, was very disappointing to look at. Wednesday would've figured that someone so full of life would be able to suss out a lie, but maybe not. Still, if Marinette's panic attack yesterday over what to do with the watch (and she still had the watch, in a strange little paradox) was any indication, getting Alix back on the right side would be essential. After all, no one likes to deal with time paradoxes, especially since there was other magic involved. </p><p>Her boots clacked against the steps as she moved up behind Alix, but she paused before tapping her on the shoulder. Lila was lying about the new hero, of course she was, and she really wanted to know just what Lila was saying about her secret identity.</p><p>Wednesday's idea had turned out to be true, as Lila was leaning heavily against Mylene's shoulder and dabbing at her eyes with a tissue, "I just- I can't believe Ladybug just ignored my concerns! That London Bridge comes in with a strange miraculous that Ladybug doesn't even know about, claiming to be hero! But what kind of hero names himself after such a horrible tragedy!"</p><p>"I know, that was so weird!" Rose (Wednesday thinks it was Rose, she was all pink and holding hands with a goth girl who was on the outskirts of the circle who must've been Juleka), "Do you know what the miraculous is based on? I mean all of the ones that we've seen have been animals I wonder what he has!"</p><p>Being referred to with masculine pronouns was...an interesting experience but not an unpleasant one. But the rush of that (something that she would have to examine later on) was dampened by the fact that they all thought that she was a villain.</p><p>"It's the miraculous of the beast! It's something evil and ancient, I don't even think that London Bridge is human!" Lila wiped at her eyes again, even though there were no tears coming out, "I'm just so worried about Ladybug, what if the miraculous is cursed and she also gets affected!"</p><p>"You're such a good friend, Lila, but don't worry!" Rose let go of Juleka's hand to squeeze Lila's, "Ladybug is a really good superhero, it's going to take more than just one bad apple to take her down!"</p><p>An emotion flashed across Lila's face, something like fury. Maybe there was something more going on with Lila, more than just her hatred of Marinette as Marinette. Something to keep an eye on for sure, and it would be easy for her to do so, after all they were seatmates.</p><p>"Did you catch Alya's stream of the battle yesterday, Lila? Chat Noir looked so cool when he was climbing the building!" Kim enthused, and Wednesday wondered if he had somehow missed when he failed.</p><p>"Oh of course, you know he was so angry at London Bridge for saving his girlfriend- Oops! I shouldn't have said that," Lila said, in the exact tone of voice that made it clear to no one but Wednesday that it wasn't really accidental.</p><p>Rose gasped, eyes going wide as she latched onto Lila's arm, "Ladynoir is real!" Her voice squeaked at the end and Wednesday caught herself in a cringe.</p><p>"That strikes me as a little strange, considering how many times Ladybug has said publicly that she and Chat aren't an item," Maybe Max still had a few brain cells in that head of his.</p><p>Another fast emotion passed over Lila's face, anger this time, but was easily replaced by doe eyes and a wide smile, "Oh, they don't want it to be public! But I just trust all of you so much! Ladybug really does like it when Chat goofs off and flirts with her, she finds it so sweet!"</p><p>Another round of coos and Wednesday felt like throwing up in her mouth. Alright, she was finished listening for right now and reached to tap on Alix's shoulder, "Excuse me."</p><p>The entire group jumped, some of them screamed, and Juleka just nodded in greeting. Alix almost fell off of her seat and she pressed a hand to her chest, "Jeez, how long have you been standing there?"</p><p>"Not long, I just have a simple question that I'd prefer to ask in private. You're the one in the class that skates, right? I've been looking into things and I've thought about picking it up, but no one where I live skates." It wasn't an entire lie, Wednesday had always found skating a rather fascinating sport, but it wasn't what she actually wanted to talk with Alix about.</p><p>"Where do you live, a graveyard?" Kim laughed, and most of the group laughed with him.</p><p>"Well, I have a house, but the family plot is also on the land. Anyway, Alix?" One arched eyebrow and a jerk of her head towards the front doors, and Alix nodded her head, jumping off on Wednesday's side and following her lead.</p><p>"Be careful she doesn't drink your blood!" Lila called out, laughing a little. Juleka shifted a little uncomfortably behind her, another strange thing. Maybe Marinette's class weren't so easily duped as much as they were sheep. Adrien was there as well, but he almost faded to the background. Disappointing, honestly, Wednesday had heard so much about him from back when Marinette was still crushing on him. She expected more from a man that had captured her cousin's heart, but considering how he was glaring at her...there wasn't anything.</p><p>Glares only worked if you could back them up, and she knew that Adrien was a little too passive to stop anything she was planning. Not that he ever glared at Pugsley, didn't even think that maybe the twins were working together. But that was fine by her, if he wanted to get overwhelmed by two dark horses, then she would relish in him being stomped to death. Just like Great Uncle Byron. Still, he was suspicious and that wasn't a good thing.</p><p>Out of all of her cousin's classmates, Wednesday was disappointed in Adrien the most. Sure, the others could be cruel and horrible and demanding, but they were being lied to. And they were always like this apparently, Marinette just noticed because of how they still ignored her even when asking for favors. But Adrien knew that Lila was lying, and he seemed at peace with the fact that his so called 'good friend' was being isolated. And that Wednesday couldn't forgive, passivity was never a good look.</p><p>She was also glad that her cousin had moved on from that crush, Adrien would've been eaten alive at any family gatherings with his lack of spine. Alya (or Kagami, or both) would be a much better fit for Marinette. If only she just actually took the step towards being in a relationship.</p><p>"So, what were you thinking of in terms of skating? Thinking of going full skateboard, just rollerskating, do you have a skate park near your house? I know you said that no one skates where you live, but anything can be a skate park if you try hard enough." Alix seemed genuinely excited to help her out, and Wednesday just held her hand up.</p><p>"Lila's a lying, or if she's not lying then she's an attention hog," There were more ways to make a kingdom crumble then just behead the rulers. "Bring up something you did, something with skating, and she'll talk all about how she was trained by super famous roller skater and all the attention will be on hers. In fact, if you want to see if she's lying, talk about your favorite skater, but use the name of someone who is definitely not a skater, and see how she'll say that she knows them and that she'll hook you up with whoever you said."</p><p>"Did Marinette get you in on this?" Alix's face closed off, a frown pursing her lips as she crossed her arms over her chest, "She's been going on about Lila being a liar for ages, can't believe she wrapped you into this. Lila's a really good person! You sit right next to her, you should know that!"</p><p>"Exactly, I sit right next to her, I can hear everything she says. And okay, say she isn't a liar, she's still an attention hog. She never lets anyone talk about their accomplishments without overstepping and talking about something she did that blows whatever they were talking about out of the water." Wednesday tilted her head, one eyebrow remaining raised, "What do you have to lose? If I'm right, then your eyes are open, if you are, then you know to not listen."</p><p>Alix paused, eyes narrowing slightly, "Is that a bet?"</p><p>Wednesday paused before answering, running through her memories on all of the classmates. Right, Alix and Kim were the ones constantly making and taking bets. A little quirk of her lips, and she nodded her head, "Yes, it is. If I win, you tell the others in the class. Publicly or privately. If you win...hm, I'm not sure..."</p><p>"If I win, you have to wear all pink for a week," Alix's eyes sparkled and Wednesday was met with just how much she'd be risking if she wasn't sure of Lila's lies.</p><p>Still, the idea of losing made her stomach turn. "Deal, the bet is made." The bell rang above them, and Wednesday hummed. Turning her head just enough to see her cousin and Alya coming up arm in arm, a fleeting grin passed across her lips. "We better go in."</p><p>The school was less packed than any school that Wednesday had (albeit briefly) attended, but it was still obvious that everyone was heading to their classes. Kagami had joined Alya on Marinette's other side, talking without pause even as they walked up the stairs, and Wednesday watched as Kim tried to stick out his foot to trip them up. Kagami just slammed her shoe down on his foot without pause, helping Marinette up. They were a little obvious, to everyone except for themselves, and Wednesday found it hilarious.</p><p>Still, she wished that she could sit in the back with her cousin, but she was stuck right next to Lila. Lila, who seemed insistent on holding court even during class, taking time out of the lesson plan for her to ramble on about a lie that was just barely related to whatever they were working on in class. No one paid attention to her, not when she was sitting right next to Lila, and so no one really noticed that she was writing down every lie that Lila told. Especially about London Bridge.</p><p>How the superhero was cursed, wasn't human at all, was just a trick of Papillon who had convinced Ladybug to trust her with dark magic. That London Bridge was a man, who was in love with Ladybug and wanted to steal her away from Chat Noir (which almost had Wednesday throwing up in her mouth after remembering how the cat themed superhero acted last night). It wasn't like she was unused to people calling her evil and cursed, but it still made her angry. Her hand slipped into her bag as Lila went on about how London Bridge kept pressuring Ladybug to return his feelings, but she could feel her cousin's glare on the back of her neck.</p><p>Right, no weapons, no murder, no physical injuries. Pugsley also seemed a little too focused on his schoolwork (schoolwork that he easily could've finished in minutes), and his head was just slightly tilted. He was listening in, he was connecting dots that he really shouldn't.</p><p>But Tikki had told her that no one would be able to find out her identity, not without her being so super obvious about it. Ladybug must have been a fluke, some sort of lucky guess or an effect of her holding a miraculous for so long without knowing. Or maybe it was because she knew the miraculous was earrings, and that her cousin had only recently started wearing them, and that they wore them with everything even when it didn't match what her outfit was for the day. It just made sense, considering how otherwise from the plain black studs she was extremely fashion savvy. </p><p>Still, her twin was smart, and above that he was clever and he knew her better than she knew Marinette. By the time that the interview was live, she knew that Pugsley would figure out the truth. Not that she was planning on it being easy, she was going to give her brother a run for his money. Let's see if there's some sort of genetic predisposition into being able to see through second identities. </p><p>"Move over," Lila's voice was sickly sweet, like cyanide but without the enjoyable kick, "Adrien needs to help me with my note taking." There was a distinct coldness to her pale green eyes, and Wednesday knew that the war had been called. If only silently between the two of them, and soon to be three if she tried anything against Marinette. And if Lila acted against Marinette, then Kagami and Alya would soon join in, and then Lila would cause something bigger than what was necessary. </p><p>Adrien gave a little wave, a model's smile on his face (painfully fake, Wednesday wondered just how he got so famous if this was the best he could do), "Hey there, I'm Adrien Agreste. It's nice to meet you." He offered a hand for a shake, and since Wednesday could never be rude, she took it. The expression of discomfort on his face as she gripped his hand maybe a bit tighter than necessary.</p><p>"I hope I can say the same," Wednesday said, voice monotone as she shifted along the bench. The second that there was enough room to, Lila dragged Adrien down and latched onto his arm. Adrien's model smile tightened and his shoulders tensed, and as much as Wednesday found him disappointing, she wasn't going to just let Lila dig her nails into his arm like that, "Lila, I think if you want Adrien's help, you should let him have full use of his arms." </p><p>"He doesn't mind," Lila waved her off, cuddling up to Adrien in a way that made Wednesday vaguely nauseous, "Isn't that right, Adrien?"</p><p>"Yeah," To anyone with working ears, it was obviously a lie, but the way that Adrien minutely shook his head and darted his eyes around, it was clear he didn't want her rocking the boat.</p><p>At least Wednesday could say that she tried, and so she shrugged and went back to writing down the notes that Mme. Bustier was giving them. Class seemed to drag by, and it was only thanks to Wednesday's reflexes that she avoided her dress and her work being ruined when Lila accidentally knocked over her unscrewed water bottle. If it had been an actual accident, there would be no issue, but of course Lila started whining about how she has a medical condition where she needs to constantly drink water and now it's all wasted and Mme Bustier told her to apologize. Of course she refused, because she didn't knock over the water bottle. </p><p>She got admonished in front of the entire class, but it was hard to take the teacher seriously when eye contact made her wilt. It was also hard to give her words any weight considering Marinette's rants about how passive that teacher was. It was hard to take most of the class seriously, even as they glared at her and Lila sent her a smug grin like this was somehow a battle that she had won.</p><p>"So, Wednesday-" Adrien started, and she already wanted the conversation to be over- "You said that you're here because of family right?"</p><p>"That's not what I said. I said that my parents are here on business and my brother and I were brought along," Wednesday drummed her pencil on the table, frowning down at the question on the worksheet. It wasn't hard, but she'd rather Adrien think she needed to focus rather than continue to bug her.</p><p>"Oh, well, your brother mentioned having family over here!" It was starting to become obvious why he was known as Sunshine, with that smile of his. "So, do they go to this school?"</p><p>"Yes." Maybe if she just was rude and a little cold, Adrien would get the hint.</p><p>"That's cool! Who are they?"</p><p>"I'm not telling you," Her shoulders slightly tensed and a quick glance at the clock let her know that she was just a few minutes away from finally being able to go to lunch and maybe do her wonderful ways of wingwomanship. She's going to get Marinette with someone who would be good for her, and who she would be good for. She deserves someone so much better than Adrien.</p><p>The final ten minutes of class were spent in awkward silence, with Lila returning from filling up her water bottle and sliding in between them. For once, her presence was a relief because that meant that Adrien couldn't talk to her. It was blissfully silent, mostly aside from Lila's blabber about how much she knows Jagged Stone. About how she was going to go on tour with him and be his right hand but her schoolwork and charity took precedence. </p><p>The second the bell rang, she was gone. Almost running out of the room like a bat out of hell and going to that same bench where she first met Kagami. The fencer was already there, no lunch in sight, but Marinette had talked about Kagami taking them out to lunch before. "Oh, hello Kagami."</p><p>"Wednesday, I'm glad that the akuma attack hasn't scared you back to the states," The barest hint of a smile graced her lips and Wednesday huffed in her best laugh. "I am, truly, glad that you don't seem to be impacted by it. The first time that I was in the center of an akuma attack it was...terrifying."</p><p>"It was a little scary, but being in the basement of the bakery was rather reassuring. It was a lot easier to block everything out and just focus on my homework." Wednesday looped her finger through her braids. Out of the corner of her vision, she could see her cousin and Alya coming out of the doors of the school. Kagami's face softened as she gazed at Marinette, and Wednesday could see that there was at least something on Kagami's side.</p><p>"Hello, Mari-hime, Alya, I was thinking that we could all could get lunch at this wonderful cafe that's sort of nearby," Her smile was soft and all for Marinette.</p><p>While she knew how rude it would be to deny a free lunch, Wednesday couldn't say that she's exactly looking forward to being a third wheel (or, fourth wheel?).</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lunch went just as Wednesday planned, in both good and bad ways. She prided herself on being emotionally perceptive, especially when it was right in front of her. How Marinette almost jumped at the chance to fence with Kagami, how Alya's eyes moved over the muscle as they moved back and forth on the piste. Affection was there, across the three of them, and they just had to focus their attention on each other and actually wake up and realize that they all loved each other!</p><p>Of course, Wednesday just couldn't resist making jokes. Letting her arrival be quiet and surprising as she murmured in her cousin's ear, "Have you ever thought about how good Kagami looks working out?" It was a little teasing, but it was also pretty legitimate. Kagami was an attractive person, and she needed to make sure that Marinette was at least appreciating her. Small steps that could lead up to a big realization. </p><p>It wasn't like she was being pushy, Marinette had talked at length about her feelings about the two of them. Even if it was painfully obvious that she was in love with them, Wednesday got the feeling that Marinette associated being in love with what she had done while she was enamored with Adrien. All the obsession, and the theft and the strange little things and just how awkward she was around him even before she had realized the truth about him. </p><p>Which is one of the reasons that she wanted her cousin to be happy with Alya and Kagami. Maybe having a healthy relationship would help her realize that obsession isn't love and love isn't obsession. But it was still enjoyable to tease, and watch Marinette flush and squeal and stumble over her own feet. And it wasn't like the torment was only directed at her cousin, Wednesday was playing all sides of the field. Teasing Kagami for how she watches Marinette design when she got inspired by some of the lamps hanging from the ceiling and started designing some gothic dress with with an over the skirt lattice work inspired by the lamps.</p><p>Or how she teased Alya with how she focused on the two of them fighting on the piste, with how she took pictures of them and said that she wanted to do a blog article about fencing and fighting styles since she was already planning on making a post about ways that you could defend yourself. Not only from akumas but also from people, even though there were heroes around, there were still regular old assholes in the world. </p><p>Or even, when they were alone and no one could overhear, Wednesday telling Marinette that maybe it was worth it to hand out more miraculous to people that she trusted. After Chat's temper tantrum last night, she was pretty concerned about it all. Sure, Chat hadn't really been that helpful in general as of late, but he had still showed up. He had still been available if Ladybug really needed him to cataclysm the object, even if he would force and cajole Ladybug into apologizing for whatever slight he had decided to be upset about. And maybe she suggested that Kagami and Alya would be great candidates for miraculous, especially since Alya could use her blog to out some of Chat Noir's more problematic traits.</p><p>But Lila tried things during class, claiming that Marinette tripped her during lunch and threatened her in the bathroom. And again, Wednesday fought back, having proof that she and Marinette and Alya and Kagami were all off campus for lunch and had spent the remainder of the break in the gym for fencing practice. Lila had looked so very angry, her face had flushed red before she turned into a few crocodile tears about mistaken identity. Just like that, the class backed off.</p><p>Underneath her hood, Wednesday scowled to herself. It was almost infuriating, just how easily the class let themselves get swayed back and forth just by a girl's words. A girl that, according to Marinette, they hadn't known for more than three years at this point. Their actions were rage-inducing, just because of how horribly they treated her cousin even after everything she's done for them, but their weakness? That was one of the worst things yet.</p><p>"What's with the face? Worried for the interview?" Ladybug (because they were transformed on the roof of the TV studio, waiting for their time slot) asked, kicking her legs over the edge. </p><p>"Nothing, I'm not all that worried. We have a script, and we know exactly how to take down all of Lila's lies," She ran her fingers down the staff of her axe, "And how did you know I was making a face?"</p><p>"You're pretty easy to read!" Her cousin chirped, smiling like she was on the top of the world. Wednesday could understand. Marinette had spent so long doing what everyone else wanted her to do, both as a civilian and as Ladybug. Wednesday had never really been the type to let anyone tell her what to do, but she supposed it must be really relieving to be able to do what you wanted for once. Especially something as cathartic as having people believe you when you call someone a liar. </p><p>After all, this could be the death knell for Lila Rossi, but not completely. That would be far too fast, far too quick, Wednesday needed to trap the little rat in a maze of her own making and she was already thinking of all the ways that she could do so. Lila lied so much, there were so many different ways that she could wreck the tower of cards. This would merely be the first knock of their trust, the first test of just how willing they are to ignore the truth in front of them in order to keep what they think is a connection. </p><p>As much as Marinette liked to tell herself that they were just misled, and that they were defending a victim from her bully in their eyes, Wednesday had an objective view on it all. She didn't like what she saw, just a bunch of connection starved teenagers who saw Lila as a meal ticket just as much as she saw them as worshipers. Just like they saw, and still see, Marinette as a meal ticket, just less so. Marinette got inconvenient, she started refusing free favors and asking for payment, and so they tossed her to the side after the next shiniest thing.</p><p>"See, and you're all in that head of yours right now, aren't you?" Ladybug's voice was teasing, eyes bright behind her domino mask. "So, please illuminate me, your gothiness, what's going on in that head of yours?"</p><p>The truth wouldn't help, so Wednesday shrugged, "Just thinking about my plan for Lila. It doesn't end here, of course, this is too easy. Too simple, and she definitely deserves a much louder end than just this."</p><p>"Please tell me you just mean an end to the lies and not to like- just tell me that you're not going to kill her. I told you, no killing," There was a nervous little laugh in her voice as she swung her legs harder.</p><p>"Right, no killing. Social death doesn't count, correct?" Under her hood, she let her lips just barely quirk up. Does it count as a smile if no one else sees it?</p><p>Ladybug let out a slow breath, but let out a laugh, "Social death doesn't count, but no maces." There was a bit of companionable silence, they still had almost thirty minutes till their time slot after all, before she spoke, "I know you're absolutely against wearing anything aside from black, white, and grey, but do you have a design picked out? I was wondering if I could actually make your outfit?"</p><p>She turned to look at her, head tilted since she couldn't facially show any emotion, "My outfit for what?"</p><p>Ladybug's eyes went wide, "Oh! Right you probably have no clue what I'm talking about. Right before Fall break, the student council has decided to host a nice dance. And I know that you're pretty...erm..." She flicked her hand, obviously trying to find a nice way to say asocial or a loner, "...not quite into the whole public dances in a crowded gym, but I'd really like to be there."</p><p>London Bridge thought on it, weighing the scales of whether or not it was worth it. On one hand, that meant that she was going to have to withstand her mother cooing over whatever get up she allowed Marinette to make for her, and she was going to have to deal with everyone in her cousin's school being there, and god forbid a man asked her to dance she might just break Marinette's one rule. On the other...it would be the perfect place to expose Lila. A crowded area, nowhere for her to run, and everyone to watch her lies get exposed. With the added plus of Marinette's fantastic designing skills, "I'd like a suit."</p><p>"Like a pantsuit or?-" Her head was tilted, a little narrowing of her eyes, but no judgement.</p><p>Good. "Like a suit suit, like anyone would make for...a guy." And that was the crux of it all, wasn't it? Wednesday wasn't worried about her parents reaction, or her brother or any of her other immediate family members, but she was still worried about what her cousins would think.</p><p>"Are you?" Ladybug's voice pitched up, but there was still no judgement.</p><p>London Bridge stared over the city, glove covered fingers running along the grain of her axe, "I don't...know. I just know that I'm not really...a girl, at all. Like- I'm kind of a girl, but not a full girl?" Not being able to express herself was started to get on her nerves, and her grip tightened on the handle of her weapon. The flat of the blade gleamed in the sun and she remembered that every weapon doubles as a communicator. "I'm a lesbian, I told you that," Ladybug hummed and Wednesday ran her thumb over the curve of the blade, "And, yesterday, when Lila was lying about me- London Bridge me- she used masculine pronouns and...and I liked it. I don't mind being called she...or her, or miss-"</p><p>"-it feels better when they use he and him and mister, doesn't it?" Ladybug's voice was soft and London Bridge almost jumped as she felt her hand on her shoulder, but she still nodded her head, "Alright, then that's what I'll use for you. Do you...want other people knowing?"</p><p>A weight felt like it was lifted from her shoulders, and she almost laughed, "I don't- not yet. I said I didn't mind feminine pronouns and I meant that, you don't have to change how you refer to me. No one has to change how they refer to me,"</p><p>"But, you want them to, don't you? It's not selfish, W- London-" Ladybug just barely stumbled over the name, not wanting to reveal identities on the rooftop- "And if you want me to use he and him for you, I will. Actually- uh- I know other lesbians who use those pronouns,"</p><p>"I know, this is. A little bit of a long time coming, you know? I've done my research about it, and the community in the United States has a lot of stuff with it. It's just...something I never thought was going to be me."</p><p>They sat in silence for a little bit. It was probably the best way that the conversation could've gone, and Wednesday was at peace with that fact. Her cousin accepted and understood and loved her, and her coming out also got her cousin's mind off of what she was planning for Lila. But Ladybug opened her mouth again and London Bridge stiffened, "I know that you speak mainly English, but I've been doing...some research into that stuff. Since...y'know-" Ladybug flicked her hand towards herself- "My thing with A- <em>Fox </em>and K-<em>Dragon</em>-" Marinette had told her about the temporary hero's identities, so the code worked, but Wednesday still grinned underneath her hood.</p><p>"Oh so it is a thing?" Her voice was high pitched and teasing, which slammed right on the target as Ladybug's cheeks went as red as her mask.</p><p>"It's not a thing! I just meant! Being bi, and that itself comes with it's strange gender stuff but whatever! That's not what I wanted to talk about, it's just. I've figured out that there's a French neutral pronouns, even if they aren't exactly- er, official." Ladybug fiddled with her pigtails, tugging on them a little, but London Bridge stopped her in her sentence by leaning over and hugging her.</p><p>Wednesday was not a hug person, she preferred handshakes or better yet, no contact, so she squeezed her cousin just a little bit so that she knew to hug back. "Thanks," Her monotone voice was for once working against her as she squeezed her again. Trying to communicate how much that meant to her with just words and physical affection, but it still felt lackluster. "I think, I want to try out masculine pronouns transformed, just to...try them out."</p><p>Thankfully, Wednesday was saved from any embarrassment as one of the producers came through the maintenance door on the roof, "Uh, Superheroes? It's time for your interview." Ah, the uncertain voice of a teenager with an unpaid internship.</p><p>London Bridge stood up, brushing off his robes, and when he spoke his voice was as gravelly as it ever was, "Thank you, we'll be right in."</p><p>Ladybug laughed a little, almost to the point of giggling, and she squeezed London Bridge's shoulder, "It's showtime!" She waved her free hand in a half jazz hands (jazz hand), "Ready to blow them all away?"</p><p>"As long as I'm not going in alone, of course." He squeezed Ladybug's shoulder before following the intern down the steps and into the television broadcast room. It was still on commercial, so they had time to get themselves comfortable on the couch. Ladybug would be sitting closer to Nadja, since she was more of a trusted public figure and London Bridge just looked terrifying. What with the shapeless black robes, the heavy robe belt, and of course the very large axe strapped across his back.</p><p>Minutes before they cut back from commercial, Nadja appeared. A little harried and more than a little stressed at seeing the large weapon on his back, "Oh! You're here, good! Good that's great!" A little laugh and she downed a bit of coffee, obviously stressed. "Good, good." It was almost magic, how she took one slow breath and suddenly calmed down. Or at the very least, appeared to be calm, with a charming smile on her face as she sat down on her chair and faced them. </p><p>"And we're back in four, three, two!" The cameraman cut off, just as Nadja turned to beam at the camera.</p><p>"Don't be bemused, it's just the news! I'm your host, Nadja Chamack, and with me here are our heroes! Ladybug, and London Bridge, it's wonderful to have you here." Her voice was calm and sweet, much different than the stressed and frantic woman that had greeted them.</p><p>Ladybug seemed to be born for the screen, giving a calm smile and nod towards both Nadja and the viewer, "Thank you for having us here, Mme. Chamack, I just wanted to put all the rumors to rest. I know that the new teammates may look a little scary, but I trust him with my life."</p><p>"Please, call me Nadja, Ladybug!" She smiled, flicking her hand casually as she leaned a little bit closer over the desk, "So, why don't you tell us about yourself, London Bridge?"</p><p>He took a steadying breath, shoulders rolling back, "I am, new to the hero business. I am originally from America, hence my accent. My miraculous is a family heirloom, and I've talked about it and it's powers at length with Ladybug, so that she knows exactly what I can and cannot help with." London Bridge settled against the couch, letting Nadja know that he was finished.</p><p>"A hero of few words, I see!" Nadja grinned, easily rolling with it, "So, I don't know what sorts of rumors you've been hearing, but I know that I've heard some...concerning things about your powers, London Bridge, as well as where you got your name." Her shining personality dimmed a little, her hands shuffling the papers on her desk.</p><p>"I don't see why anyone should be concerned about my powers. Chat Noir can destroy anything with a touch, we've seen an Illusionist, we've seen someone who can paralyze someone at will. Miraculi are not toys, of course they can be used for dangerous things. My power can make any structure collapse, as you saw during the fight with Roboticon. I am..." He trailed off, mouthing behind his mask as he wondered just how much he would be able to say, "My miraculous is a family heirloom, it follows a few different rules than Ladybug and Chat Noir's. As such, it symbolizes destruction, but in the way that comes right before growth. Like a fire burning dead trees so that the ash can grow the saplings, raze the field to plant more crops. Destruction is not a wholly bad thing, it just is. You were not suspicious of Chat Noir's cataclysm that could destroy anything, and so you should not be afraid of my power. I am not cursed, I am not possessed, and I am no more inhumane than Ladybug and Chat Noir. "</p><p>Nadja blinked at that, but slowly nodded her head, "You heard it here first, folks! London Bridge is someone we can trust! Ladybug has never steered us wrong before and she wouldn't start doing so now. But, the rumors flying about aren't only about the new hero, there have also been some inside sources saying that London Bridge might be a competitor for your affections." She leaned forward, a grin on her face.</p><p>London Bridge had to stop himself from openly gagging, and focused his mind by remembering just how many times Nadja had gotten herself into trouble by trusting some unlikely sources. Still, this wasn't his area of expertise, this wasn't where he knew how to really help. So he stayed silent, as Ladybug schooled her expression into something deadpan and only slightly upset.</p><p>"I don't know where you're getting your information, but it's wrong. London Bridge is my friend, and only that, as well as Chat Noir. I don't know how this rumor keeps going around, but it's not true. I have purely platonic feelings for both of my superhero partners, and I'm only interested in keeping it all platonic. It would be extremely irresponsible of me to date in costume, and I would hope both of my partners would feel the same." Ladybug crossed her legs, shoulders squared and raised up, and she looked like a proper hero. All drawn and serious she would've fit right in at dinner.</p><p>"Ladybug has summed up my thoughts exactly. I feel as if she is my sister, and-" London Bridge turned his head just enough to keep eye contact with Nadja- "If anyone tells you that I am the one interested in Chat, I would like everyone to know that I'm gay." Her family never judged her for that, just readjusted the pronouns of whatever speech about love that they were going to give her. </p><p>The interviewer blinked, eyebrows furrowing, but he didn't feel like explaining. He'd let Paris think whatever they wanted to about his gender and his sexuality and what it all meant, the only important things was that no one ever thought that he and his cousin were involved. That might just make him break his no murder promise to Marinette, but he figured that his cousin would be fine with it so long that he had that as the explanation. "Well, thank you for clearing that all up."</p><p>"I just wish that it would've been taken seriously the last few times that I've insisted that I don't have a relationship with Chat. This must be the...sixteenth time now? Yeah, somewhere in the mid-teens, which is too many. One no should be enough. It doesn't matter how many times Chat claims that we're a couple when I've been staunchly against dating in costume, and just because he says that we're dating, doesn't mean we are. I've been saying that we aren't for ages and no one has been taking my words seriously." Her eyes just barely narrowed as she stared into the camera.</p><p>Nadja's cheeks flushed slightly, and she ducked her head as she rearranged the papers on her desk, "You're...you're right Ladybug, and I have to apologize for my role in that. I promise that from now on, the only questions I will ask will be solely related to your superhero duties."</p><p>"That's very appreciated, Nadja, I'm glad that you've finally understood what's been happening and my side of it. And I have to stress this again, to all of the viewers: no matter how many times Chat tries to claim that we're in a relationship, we aren't. I am not interested in him, and I never have been. No one should be taken as an authority on this other than myself. No one else can put me into a relation that I'm not in, that's not anyone else's decision. I'm not attracted to Chat, and I'm tired of constantly being asked about it."</p><p>Sympathetically, she nodded her head, before her eyes slowly narrowed. "Wait, that does remind me. For all of your other appearances, you've always shown up with Chat Noir. Where is he? Does he have some civilian responsibilities that necessitated his absence?" It was an innocent question, but still Ladybug stiffened up.</p><p>"Actually, no. While he might have something going on in his civilian life, that's not why he's not here. He seemed a little incensed at the fact that I had called upon another hero, even though London Bridge chose to join the fight of his own free will, and he said that we were fine on our own. I disagreed with him, and he stormed off. He also said that until I begged- and yes he used that word- him to come back, he wasn't even going to show up. Luckily, London Bridge is going to be on our team for the time being, and I've decided to not allow the recent exposure of the temporary hero's identities to keep me from helping this city. You may see more heroes joining the two of us."</p><p>Nadja paused, mouth still open in shock before she recovered. London Bridge could appreciate the professional attitude that she brought, even with the shocking revelation, "I- I see. I'm glad that you're going to be fighting with a team, I'm sure that all of Paris will be on your side.</p><p>Ladybug seemed a little drained after her words, and she moved to stand, "Thank you for having us on your show and for the kind words, Nadja, but I'm afraid our time here is up."</p><p>London Bridge nodded his head, moving to stand with her as Nadja started to end off the show segment. They just barely exchanged nods before heading out, Ladybug zipping away on her yo-yo and London Bridge just bolting out along the street. Of course, he took to the rooftops as soon as he was outside, and raced alongside the street from above. Looping and doubling back, making sure that his path wasn't predictable at all, that no one could figure out where he was going.</p><p>But still, he wasn't adverse to taking a walk in his civilian form, so he landed in an alleyway a few blocks away from the bakery, and then she was just Wednesday again. She flicked her phone out of her bag and held it up to her ear, and murmured out, "Have any of your other holders...been like me?"</p><p>"Yes, actually," Fall's voice was soft and right next to her ear, "It's not all that odd, actually. I've had many holders who didn't exactly fall between the strictly set lines of gender that you humans have created, and they all used their transformations as a way of experimenting with that. As a way of better understanding themselves and a way of testing things out. You are not the first holder to be like you are, and I'm sure that you won't be the last."</p><p>"Tikki's told me about some of her older holders, like Jeanne D'Arc, and Tentomushi, are there any real notable figures that were your holders?" Her voice was as soft as she could make it, not wanting to give out any hints in case anyone really was listening in to her fake phone conversation.</p><p>"Antoine Louis, he was one of mine."</p><p>"The guy who invented the guillotine?" Wednesday was just a bit starstruck. How could she not be, honestly, she had studied him for so long, as well as having a guillotine as her headboard. He was a little bit of an inspiration, even if the way that he went out wasn't ideal. </p><p>"The very same, the miraculous  had gotten lost and your ancestor didn't find it until it had been taken off his body so that they could execute him," It's voice was reassuring as a small paw patted her head, "Of course it wasn't a choker back then, it was a handkerchief that had been tucked into his breast pocket. The miraculous was only transformed into a choker in the late 1800's, almost a full century after he died."</p><p>"You can change miraculous shapes?" Wednesday hissed out, her speed picking up just a bit. It hadn't been discussed in her Guardian lessons, and she wasn't even sure if Marinette knew that they could be changed.</p><p>"But of course, do you really think that earrings have been in every culture, or pocket watches for that matter? Humanity changes the miraculous to fit their needs, in fact if I'm not mistaken, the bee used to a hat pin instead of a comb. Though, that was back in the mid 19th century, when there was a Bee holder around the same area that I was."</p><p>Much to think on, and Wednesday slipped her phone back into her pocket. The conversation was over and she wanted to just think about it all. About history and everything that she has to inform her cousin of.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whoop! God I didn't want to publish this chapter unless I had a few in advance. And so I have up to chapter 12 written, and I'm about to start chapter 13. My job is pretty demanding, around 6 hour shifts, and since I still have class, I have homework to handle. As well as the fact that I don't want to just be writing this because that could lead to burn out</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette had been interested to learn that the miraculous could change shape, and it was definitely a relief. After all, everyone knew about the ring of the black cat and the earrings of the ladybug, but the public also knew about the others. The fox necklace and the dragon choker and the horse glasses and everything.</p><p>But with a spell, that hadn't been translated in the grimoire yet, but that Fall and Tikki both knew, they could change the shapes of those miraculous. Making them easier to hide and making them a lot less obvious in case Marinette decided to hand out miraculi on a more permanent basis.</p><p>And no matter how much Wednesday probed, she still was staunchly against risking Alya or Kagami's safety. They had already been outed as previous miraculous holders, putting them back out into the fray would show too much favoritism and could have them targeted by Papillon.</p><p>To Wednesday, the solution was simple. Just have them have better disguises. If London Bridge could be entirely robed in black, she was sure that Kagami could make an outfit that was better than just a onesie with horns and a tail. </p><p>"In fact," She had said in the middle of practicing the script for the Guardian language, "You could do a lot better than just a onesie, you don't even have anything aside from that. It's a little...plain, don't you think? And I'm not one to make things very ostentatious, but you're a fashion designer. And above that, you're clever. Swinging around in such a form fitting outfit seems, almost lame. Especially compared to that-" Wednesday angled her brush towards the sketch that Marinette was trying to hid.</p><p>"Shh!" She hissed, tucking her sketchbook against her chest, "I told you I wanted to give you a surprise for the dance, and I'm sticking by that. So stop trying to spoil the surprise!"</p><p>"You're avoiding the question," Even through her voice stayed monotone, somehow she managed to make her tone sing-song. "Why don't you redesign your outfit? You've gone through so many changes lately, I'm sure you could lie to the public and tell them that costumes change based on lived experiences and you've gone through enough to earn it."</p><p>"You want me to just lie to people?" Marinette's eyes rounded as she frowned, even though she kept her legs up and crossed so that she could still draw without showing off the project to her cousin. It was Wednesday's outfit for the dance, and the slight glimpse that she got of the suit was amazing.</p><p>Detailing in silver, going over the coat and making it all seem darker for the comparison. At least, that's what was written in the margins, since the sketch was just that. A little baroque inspired, which Wednesday wasn't truly familiar with, but it seemed to have a few gothic draws from the silhouette. </p><p>"Yes, Marinette. Lying isn't bad, especially not when you're protecting yourself and also not entirely telling a lie," Wednesday hummed to herself as she flicked her wrist to spread the ink across the page, "You've gone through many changes, and you've realized that you're not the same person that you were when you first became Ladybug. So the costume change was necessary," A little shrug, and she frowned harder at the sight of the ink dribbling down the page and messing up the words.</p><p>"You're doing just great, Wednesday, perhaps you should put the paper fully down on a flat surface and allow the ink to dry," Fall called out from it's perch on the small shelf that had been turned into Tikki's space. It was a lot of fabric scraps and small bits of food for her to recharge using, and Fall had wanted to catch up with it's fellow kwami. </p><p>Wednesday had been spending more and more time with her cousin, but she stayed in contact with her brother. Making sure that Pugsley was sowing some seeds of distrust and annoyance in some cases with Lila. Her cousin attempted to show off the lies, all in one and hoped that her history of being a good person would back her up enough to have her class trust her. It hadn't worked, obviously, and Marinette took the fall for it.</p><p>But, as the saying goes, accept the mistakes and learn from them. The class wouldn't be receptive to Lila being a liar, not when it was so obvious that they put so much faith into Lila being their ticket to easy fame and stardom. Why wouldn't they trust someone who came in talking about her connections and how she could hook each of them up with their idols? So they took another route, making sure that they never really called her a liar, but instead called her character into question.</p><p>Bragging was fine, according to the classmates as long as they could get something out of it, it should be accepted as truth. Except, of course, when the bragging started to take away from their own accomplishments. When any interesting thing that they did was soon overshadowed by Lila, and it was Pugsley's job to call attention to that. </p><p>Wednesday couldn't be trusted by the class, not since she's made it so obvious where she stood on Lila so early (a mistake, but it was an affordable one), but Pugsley was the dark horse in the class. In the inner circle, even, since he's attached himself to Max out of a challenge. It hadn't been more than two weeks in France, but Pugsley had already found himself a nemesis.</p><p>Or at least he wanted one, Wednesday doubted Max's ability since he fell for the paper napkin gouging out his eye. </p><p>"Hmm," Marinette's humming broke the silence as she frowned down at her drawing, "You're right, I should definitely change my outfit."</p><p>"What are you thinking of going for? I'm rather particular for something more of a fighter, especially since you've started to take a more aggressive role in the fights. Maybe a horned helmet? After all, you're the only hero that has anything close to an insect thing, aside from Papillon himself but he's all butterflies. You could lean into the name Ladybeetle, whether or not you want to change your hero name is truly up to you." She took the advice that Fall had given, moving to lay down on the ground with the notebook out in front. "You could do well with some armored padding, I'm not sure how well your suit can protect against danger but it would definitely give you the appearance of hardiness, even if you're already resilient."</p><p>Marinette drummed her pencil against her lip, nodding her head as she flipped the page to a clean one. "That...is a good idea," The words were soft, almost too soft for Wednesday to understand as her cousin easily slid into the designer mindset. </p><p>Well, since she was as good enough alone at this point (what with Marinette hyper focusing down on her art), Wednesday started to draw up hypothetical sketches of what they could turn the exposed miraculi into. Since Chloe had let the entirety of Paris as well as Papillon know about the comb of the bee, that would have to be changed. A bee pin for a lapel would work well, it could easily be passed off as Queen Bee inspired merchandise and no one would be any wiser. The necklace of the fox could instead become earrings, shaped like curled up foxes. </p><p>They didn't go out again, not wanting to run into Chat in case he decided to be an annoyance to them. It was his patrol night anyway, so it was easy for Wednesday to talk her cousin out of her spiral. But she wasn't going to stay over multiple nights in a row, especially not when her brother would be left alone in the laboratory they had set up. She knew that he wasn't anywhere near stupid, but that didn't mean accidents couldn't happen. And it also didn't mean that Pugsley wouldn't get it into his head that he should try some sort of terrifying idea that could potentially explode the hotel.</p><p>Chloe had kept to herself in class, and according to Marinette she had stopped truly bullying her a while ago. Around the same time that the class started ignoring her, actually, and Wednesday figured that the two were connected. So she didn't want her brother to cause any trouble for someone who was going to not even be that much of a bother. Sure they could probably get her in serious trouble for misuse of power, and look deeper into just how Mayor Bourgeois got his endorsements. But why bother with something that wouldn't be productive. Time was always ticking and they didn't have that much time.</p><p>At least, they didn't have that much time that could be redirected for side projects, but maybe if they could take Lila down in a quick enough time frame, they could refocus their efforts onto the Bourgeois. Wednesday swiped her card, just a little flick of the wrist as she entered her shared suite. "Pugsley, tell me you haven't poisoned yourself. That's my job."</p><p>"I'm still here!" He shouted from behind the lab table, a large flame in front of his face.</p><p>"Such a shame," Her voice was monotone as she dropped her bag on her twin bed, "Are you going to commit arson? You know Father said not to."</p><p>"I'm not committing arson, I'm just making sure you brought the good burners and not the ones that never make a high flame," There was a little scowl on Pugsley's face as he turned down the gas flow into the burner, "There? Happy?"</p><p>"Not as happy as I'm sure our parents are that you didn't set off the smoke alarms, really if you need to test it you should've gone out onto the balcony." She rolled her eyes as she settled the lab goggles over them, safety came first even when you were doing something ill advised and extremely dangerous. "Did you write down all of Lila's lies?"</p><p>"I did in shorthand," Pugsley jerked his head towards a notebook laying on the table, "If it has quotation marks, I know it's a lie. A star means it could be true, an 'x' means it was exaggerated, and underlined is just the mean stuff she's said about Mari."</p><p>The notebook was rather full, but expertly organized. She had to hand it to her brother, when he put his mind to something, it came out organized and near perfect. "Fantastic...hmm, Pugsley why are lies about Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale highlighted?"</p><p>"Mari knows them, she could probably arrange something including them. Figured it was best to make them easy to find in case we get her on board the plan," He hummed, and held up a beaker of a just barely opaque liquid.</p><p>"Mari also said no murder, if we get her in one all of this then we will have wasted a lot of time on this lab," Wednesday frowned, stooping to pick up the jumper cables, "And keep these away from the carpet, do you want to start an actual fire?" She made an annoyed noise, low in her throat, as she coiled the cables up and set it on the handle of the closet, "Besides, I just don't think that murder would exactly help here. Sure, killing Rossi could take her out of our lives and make her stop lying, but would it help? Would it further any of our plans? I think not."</p><p>"I'm not doing any of this for our plan here, I'm just doing something on my own," Pugsley grumbled slightly, before yanking his head back as the flame guttered higher once he pushed in a piece of metal. "I have a bet going with Max, it's my plan for how to make sure that he finds out. If I make a metal sculpture from home using the same type of metal that he is, and it's better than his, he has to do what I want. And I'm going to have him research Lila Rossi." </p><p>Wednesday let out a huff, one that just barely ended with a laugh. Not a full laugh, just like her breath moved in a way similar to a laugh. Moving onto her bed, Wednesday grabbed one of the simple pens from the desk in between the beds and began to start on the glyph work. It had become her habit, once Marinette had really started to teach Wednesday about being a guardian, to come over to her house after school. First they would knock out their homework, and then they would start to crack down on the untranslated pages. Slowly putting together a sort of alphabet, but more importantly they've been putting together a dictonary.</p><p>The meanings and usages of words, even if they didn't quite know the exact translations of the letters, and with the kwami's help they had started to figure out more of the context of the words. Explanations of the power ups (which had apparently been used a few times already) and how to create them, but most of the power ups listed were almost specific to the Tibetan box. Meaning that somewhere, perhaps in the Addams family manor, perhaps not, there was a grimoire for the Major Arcana miraculi. </p><p>It was Wednesday's unofficial-official task for when she goes back into America. Find the grimoire and then they could start deciphering that in case there was more than one code. </p><p>"So, how was your day yesterday?" There was a little tease in Pugsley's voice, and when she looked over he was grinning even as he shaped the metal bar. "Heard you and Marinette spent the entire day together." </p><p>"I don't know what you're referring to," Wednesday tried to stop herself from snapping, because that would be far too much of a tell. She needed to first figure out just how much Pugsley knew, if he knew anything, before telling him any information.</p><p>"Oh you know, you guys were out on the rooftops and-" Pugsley cut himself off, eyes wide as he turned towards the dumbwaiter. He motioned for Wednesday to be quiet (not that she was going to speak, she was far too busy thinking about how to circumnavigate Pugsley figuring out her identity). It was clear that he already knew, he seemed a little too smug for him to be referring to anything but her superhero identity, though her thoughts soon stopped as a disembodied hand crawled out of the dumbwaiter on three fingers while the remaining two clutched a note.</p><p>Wednesday barely blinked down at the hand as she took the piece of paper, "Thank you, Thing....oh, Pugsley, Mother and Father want to have family dinner tonight. They say to shut down the lab for the night because they want to go out as a full family."</p><p>"Fester included?"</p><p>"Fester included." Wednesday closed her book with the practice page inside of it, before she slipped it into the lock box that Marinette had made her. She would try to get more practice in during the night, since Pugsley slept like the dead and if his snores couldn't wake him up, then she'd have no chance. </p><p>The night passed and Wednesday didn't get her chance to practice her glyphs again. That wasn't something she minded, but as she woke up the next morning she was met with the realization that Lila, along with the rest of the class, would have seen the interview. The one where all of her statements were rebutted and there was a huge bombshell of just how much Ladybug disliked being shipped with her superhero partner. The entire night took her mind off of it, there wasn't any time to think about school when her parents were asking what they were doing with the lab, and Fester was talking a little too loudly for public, and Thing almost made their server faint by getting her attention.</p><p>It was the average family dinner, and the restaurant was lovely. The food was well cooked and the atmosphere was lovely, plus they had a seat outside so she even got to dangle Pugsley from above the awning before her mother told her to stop because she was disturbing the peace. Which was a little ridiculous, honestly it wasn't like she was actually going to drop him! And even if she did, it wasn't like the fall would kill him. Worst case scenario he got some broken bones, which really was nothing!</p><p>It was nice, waking up in the same room as her twin, mostly because it meant that she could throw something actually dangerous at him. Wednesday didn't want to actually hurt Marinette, and she wasn't really sure how much her cousin could take. She knew for sure that she wasn't used to dodging anything so early in the morning.</p><p>Unlike her brother, who was currently in the middle of her latest plan. It had taken a little bit of time to set up, but it was worth it as Pugsley woke up and the knives started firing off. Wednesday letting out a wild whoop as she saw the carnage through the mirror, her brother just barely making his way out of the bed as the knives plunged into his bed.</p><p>"Morning Wednes," He grumbled, rubbing at his face as he made his way into the bathroom with his clothes. Pugsley was always the one to wake up later, while Wednesday was late to bed and early to rise. She inherited her mother's ability to only need a few hours of sleep a night. </p><p>"Morning Pugsley, be careful with your toothpaste I put arsenic in it." She called out, the second that she heard the water run. Just as expected, her brother spat and gargled mouthwash to try to get the poison out of his mouth. The rest of the morning was painfully average, since they had to go downstairs for breakfast (even though they easily could've gone to Marinette's bakery, her parents also wanted to have breakfast together).</p><p>"I'm so glad that the two of you are having fun in your new school," Morticia smiled at her children as she took a sip of wine(?), "I've heard some bad things about Marinette's school from her parents, but I'm glad that the two of you don't seem to be having any problems."</p><p>"Oh, of course not. No one's really attempted anything after the first day, I think we scare them." Wednesday did her best to hide her smile, even as she sprinkled some arsenic onto her breakfast pastry.</p><p>"They're only scared of you because they don't understand," Morticia reached over to pat Wednesday's hand.</p><p>"Too true, Tish," Gomez leaned up to kiss his wife on the cheek, "People here aren't like Americans, but oh they know how to do some things!" He laughed, a great belly laugh as he picked up his own goblet, "If you need anything, you know that you can come to us."</p><p>"I know," Wednesday said simply, before glancing at the clock, "Oh, Pugsley and I should be getting to school. I always talk with Marinette, Alya, and Kagami before class-"</p><p>"-and I talk with Kim, Alix, and Max," Pugsley grinned, eyes slightly bright, and they were soon off with their bags. </p><p>Wednesday, once they were out of the hotel and they were already on their way to the school, just barely turned to look at her brother, "How's Alix and Kim going? I'm assuming that you've actually been working on the plan instead of just solely trying to upstage Max?"</p><p>"Alix has been looking into things, she also is just kinda...not paying attention to Lila? Like Lila will be talking and Alix will be scrolling on her phone," His lips twitched, "I'm guessing that you had something to do with that?"</p><p>"Let's just say that I have some high stakes in this battle," She wasn't even referring to their cousin's mental health, she was specifically talking about the fact that she was going to have to wear pink if Alix didn't wise up. "And Kim?"</p><p>"Kim is...I think he knows that what he's been doing to Mari isn't good, but he's convinced himself that Lila's telling the truth-"</p><p>"-Because otherwise he would have to face the fact that he's been bullying his childhood friend off of the words of a liar," Wednesday finished, a little frown on her lips. "That...makes things a little more difficult, so we might need to get a little drastic."</p><p>"Car battery drastic?"</p><p>Wednesday paused, thinking on it as she played with the idea. It was tempting, so very tempting, but "Car battery is too easy to make lethal, and we don't need Marinette or any of her classmates traumatized. She wants them to understand the truth, but she doesn't want them dead." They had gotten closer to the school, close enough that they had to spread out in order to keep the ruse alive. "I'll see you after school."</p><p>Pugsley's only response was a little hum, that was a little too musical. A nursery rhyme, <em>London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down</em>-</p><p>Wednesday sped up her gait, almost storming away from her brother. Sure, she knew that he'd probably figure it out, she just wished that he had inherited their mother's talent for subtly. Them coming later than normal (especially since it was a longer walk from the hotel to school as opposed to the bakery to school) meant that most of the class was already in the classroom. Though, as she came up the stairs, she could hear the familiar sounds of Lila attempted to regain control of people.</p><p>"I was wrong!" Well, she didn't expect to hear that, "Ladybug was just being so cagey about London Bridge that I couldn't figure out what his actual deal was! I just was worried about my friend because of how horrifying they looked! And...I'm not really trusting of how easily she's trusting this new comer! With Chat, she's at least had a lot of experience with Chat, and with all of the temporary heroes she's chosen them! But London Bridge is just so new that I was worried that she had gotten a little desperate with her trust! I just wanted to keep her safe."</p><p>"Ah yes, you were so worried for your friend's safety, and for your so-called best friend's safety, that not only did you claim to be her best friend- which by the way would put the two of you in danger. After all, Papillon would just have to kidnap you in order to have leverage over our hero. But not only are you publicly claiming to be Ladybug's best friend, but you also claimed that she was dating Chat Noir a few days ago, when during the interview, Ladybug said how much she hated people saying or implying that they were a couple." Her voice was dry and sardonic, but easily loud enough to capture the attention of the entire class as she made her way up the single step into her seat right next to the liar.</p><p>Alix's eyes widened, almost imperceptibly to anyone who wasn't on the lookout, and she cleared her throat, "Yeah I mean, that was pretty weird of you Lila. Like you said that they were together, but they aren't. And being Ladybug's best friend, wouldn't you know that she doesn't feel that way about him?"</p><p>"Well-" Wednesday almost cracked her neck in her speed to turn around and focus on Adrien. On Adrien, who looked so very uncomfortable with all the eyes on him- "Maybe Ladybug was just saying that! I mean, it's kind of obvious that Chat's in love with her, and maybe Ladybug just said that on the broadcast to make sure that Papillon wouldn't target him." He cringed slightly when he noticed that no one was really jumping to his side in agreement.</p><p>"Exactly!" Lila clutched tighter to Adrien's arm, blinking her eyes just enough to make them seem wetter and wider, "Ladybug cares so much about the two of us and she doesn't want either of us to get hurt!"</p><p>"Then why would you talk so much about being her best friend, that does kind of put a target on your back," It was Juleka that spoke this time, and she hunched her shoulders when Lila's gaze was set upon her, "I just...it's a little weird, that you brag about being her best friend."</p><p>"And I don't...like I'm not calling you a liar, Lila, I just...really don't like the implication that Ladybug's just lying about being uncomfortable with people shipping her and Chat," It was Alix that spoke this time, and she shifted slightly. But unlike Adrien or Juleka, she didn't really quail at all with the glaring. "It just puts a bad taste in my mouth," A little shrug.</p><p>A muscle twitched in Lila's cheek as she let out a fake sounding laugh, "Oh, don't worry, I totally understand. It really sounds bad when you phrase it like that, but it's really not what it looks like! I'm completely not saying that it's okay to question people when they say that they're uncomfortable, I'm just saying that Ladybug's smart! And she's not really uncomfortable, she just knew that Papillon would definitely be tuning into the video and she had to fake it!" She nodded her head, a little sympathetic frown on her lips as she patted Adrien's shoulder, "But really, Adrien's right! Ladybug definitely loves Chat Noir, she tells me about it all the time!"</p><p>Alix didn't look convinced, and Lila's grip on Adrien's arm tightened, "But, really, Wednesday's right. I have gotten targeted by akumas before just because Papillon thinks that he can get through Ladybug though me!" She buried her face in Adrien's shoulder, whimpering slightly.</p><p>The wounded deer gambit definitely worked, and even Alix and Juleka moved to swarm Adrien's desk. Wednesday was a little relieved that Lila wasn't in her actual seat, if only because it meant that she wouldn't be forced to deal with everyone around her. Nino, who was Adrien's actual seatmate, didn't seem to feel the same as he slid into the seat right next to her, "Hey, Dudette, do you mind if I sit here for the class? I think Lila's going to be sitting in my seat for the entire class?"</p><p>"I don't mind at all." She said, simply before turning back to the front of the desk, "By the way, you usually have your music on a little too loud. I'm not going to rat you out, I'd just like for you to turn it down a few notches so I can focus." Wednesday had a few fleeting memories of Nino, from when Marinette was young and they were still best friends. Wednesday wanted to at least try to get Nino to see the light, if only out of pity considering how close his ex-girlfriend and his ex-best friend were becoming. "Don't you find the whole deal with Chat...a bit in poor taste?" She whispered out of the corner of her mouth, lips barely moving as she shifted just a bit closer to Nino.</p><p>"Yes!" For how quiet he was, the emphasis was clear, "I love Adrien, he's my bro and I love him to death but...he keeps defending Chat Noir and how he keeps joking and goofing off during the battles. It's gotten people in serious danger before, I've actually gotten trapped underneath a destroyed building because he was too busy goofing off."</p><p>"I've been watching a few of the battles, and talking with Mari, turns out that he allowed Gigantitan to throw a car into her room because he was too busy flirting with Ladybug. She died." Wednesday knew that it was a little cruel to lie to Nino and tell him that Marinette had died when she hadn't, but the way that Nino's eyes rounded and his face paled was worth it. Nino had been more of a bystander rather than an active bully, so Marinette didn't really seem to hold a lot of hatred to him. Wednesday was more than happy to make him feel bad though, especially when it meant that he would get his head out of Lila's ass.</p><p>"Oh my god," He breathed out, blinking a little fast as Mme. Bustier came in, "Oh my god." He repeated, the true effect of her words finally settling in as he leaned back in his desk. The rest of the class was spent mostly in silence, Nino digesting the information and maybe getting his eyes opened. Whether he did or not didn't matter to Wednesday, not with her plan. Everyone would get their eyes pried open no matter how much they wanted to ignore the truth.</p><p>A half hour into class, and in the middle of taking notes, a balled up piece of paper landed on her desk. She glanced up, first looking to Nino to see if he was trying to get her attention, but no. He was hunched over his desk and taking notes, it couldn't have been him. Turning her head, she noticed that Adrien was gesturing (one handed because Lila was clutching his other arm) for her to open up the note.</p><p>A little scoff at his juvenile way of getting her attention, but she did so out of pure curiosity. It was a note, written in impeccable penmanship, telling her to wait after class because he needed to talk with her. About what, Wednesday didn't quite know (but she could think of a few things). Maybe he was going to be angry at her for being mean to Lila, maybe he just wanted to repeat his spiel that he had given her cousin too many times to her, or maybe he just wanted to pressure her into taking back her words and letting the status quo go undisturbed.</p><p>Whatever he wanted, he wasn't going to get it. Wednesday slipped her phone out of her skirt pocket and opened up her messages.</p><p>
  <b>To: Marinette</b>
</p><p>
  <b>&gt;Adrien wants to talk to me at lunch.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>To: Wednesday</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Do NOT hurt him! No murder no matter what he says!&lt;</b>
</p><p>
  <b>But okay, I'll tell Alya and Kagami that it's just us for lunch&lt;</b>
</p><p>
  <b>To: Marinette<br/></b>
</p><p>
  <b>&gt;Fantastic. Have fun on your date.</b>
</p><p>If her cousin sent back a message, she didn't see it. But she could hear the little squeal from the back and Marinette dodging Alya's question. A little smirk played on her lips, she hoped that an isolated date would be just what the other two need to actually ask her cousin out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Marinette was excited for her lunch- it wasn't a date, it wasn't a date at all! It was just three good friends having lunch together. Wednesday was dealing with Adrien, alone, and that did give her a bit of anxiety. Adrien had dawdled in his seat too long, looking almost anxious when she was the last to leave, but Marinette didn't have a lot of pity for him. He left her alone to deal with the class's anger and Lila's lying, so she was just repaying that by leaving him alone with her cousin.</p><p>At least her cousin wouldn't shove him down the stairs (hopefully, Wednesday never assured her that she wasn't going to physically harm Adrien).</p><p>Still, it was hard for her to even focus on what her cousin might be doing when she noticed that Alya and Kagami were already deep in discussion by the time that she showed up. That was a little worrying, if only because Wednesday's teasing was still stuck in the forefront of her mind. If she let herself daydream, then her cousin wouldn't have been just teasing. That the lunch would actually end with her having a girlfriend.</p><p>Kagami noticed her first, probably due to the way that she stumbled over her feet coming off of the steps, "Mari-hime, you're here." There was a bright red car waiting for them, and Kagami ushered both her and Alya into the car, "Since Wednesday isn't going to be joining us today, I decided to take the break that I had in order to get us a reservation at a local cafe. It was actually easier, turns out that they have three person tables which meant that we can have a very nice lunch together." There was something secret in the way that she smiled at Alya, and Marinette wanted to get to the bottom of it all. </p><p>The ride was a bit longer than Marinette expected it to be, meaning that it wasn't any of their usual lunch spots. There weren't any hints in the way that Alya and Kagami talked about their day and their weekend that clued Marinette into what she got into. There was something, she loved the two of them but they were bad liars. Alya had too many nervous ticks and her voice got a little higher pitched than it usually was, and Kagami kept fiddling with her signet ring and not looking in Marinette's direction even when she was speaking directly to her.</p><p>As the car pulled to a stop, Marinette thought that she had it all figured out, "Kagami!" She gasped, eyes rounding as she stared at the restaraunt that her friend had driven them to. She knew about it, mostly from online reviews, and she also knew that it was really expensive. "Tell me you didn't get us a reservation here!"</p><p>"I would, Mari-hime, but it would be rude to lie to you," A small grin tugged at her lips as she took Marinette by the hand and tugged her inside. Alya laughed, bold and brassy like she always did.</p><p>Marinette wondered just when she had started noticing all the little details about the two of them. </p><p>How she knew that Kagami preferred black tea if she needed to focus, but green tea calmed her down. That she never took it anything but clean, and that chamomile made her sick instead of helping her calm down. The way that she still favored her left leg six years after a fencing incident where she broke her ankle, and the way that her shoulder sometimes acted up on rainy days due to all the times that she had pulled it while fighting. Or how she was double jointed in her left knee and her right hand.</p><p>How Alya had a scar right at the nape of her neck, under her hairline, due to a childhood accident where she jumped off a swing and hit a rock. How she picks at stray threads in her outfits when she's nervous and one time she almost unravelled an entire knitted sock during finals week. The way that her wrist never quite set correctly from when she broke it as a 4th grade, and how she has chronic carpal tunnel in her other hand from all the hours that she's spent writing in one position.</p><p>Does everyone know this much about their friends? Or was Wednesday right when she said that there was something else there between all of them. Marinette knew that she had a crush on the two of them, equally and she was afraid that she was going to have to chose one over the other, and she loved the way that she loved them. The days of obsessing over Adrien and stalking him and being unable to ever actually talk to him because she was just so nervous and so sick over trying to impress him. </p><p>There wasn't any of that with Alya or Kagami, it was all calm and enjoyable and made her feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. As the host led to them their booth (which had a booth seat and two chairs), Marinette almost felt intimidated when Alya and Kagami took the two chairs and let her slide into the booth alone. "Oooh, I'm feeling a little intimidated!" She laughed, though there was a little bit of a tremble of nervousness.</p><p>Her panic brain took over, catastrophizing over what they could have to tell her. Were they now dating and they decided that it would be too cruel to make Marinette be a third wheel and so they were dropping here? Did they finally fall for one of Lila's claims and now thought that she was a horrible bully? Had they figured out she was Ladybug or the Guardian of the Miraculous and they wanted to blackmail her into giving them back their miraculi?</p><p>"Mari-hime," Kagami's calm voice broke her out of her spiral, and as she looked in her eyes she realized that she was being just a tad ridiculous. There was too much affection in her slight smile for it to be Lila, and she needed to trust them more than to think that they would ever threaten her over not having their miraculi. So either she and Alya had gotten together or there was another option that her brain had skipped over. </p><p>"Gami, I think we just have tell her, all this keeping her in the dark is obviously getting her anxious." Alya fiddled with her water glass as she looked across at her. "So, Marinette. Kagami and I have been talking- and we're not leaving you out because of anything bad, we just both sort of figured that you were really busy and you seemed really stressed and we didn't want to add to that. We wanted to reach a conclusion on our own before we actually brought it to your attention. That way there wasn't going to be any false hope."</p><p>"False hope about what?" Definitely not them dating, Marinette wouldn't exactly have any false hope to be used. Which meant it could be one of three things. One, they figured out about her secret identity and they wanted to help her. Two, they were going to help her and Alya transfer away from Bustier and maybe into Mendeleiev's class with Kagami. Three, maybe her cousin was right.</p><p>She wanted to hope that her cousin was right, especially because of how often Wednesday seemed to be right on the money of it all. With Chat's behavior, with the best way to take down Lila (though she was incredibly secretive about what her full plan was, Marinette knew better than to question the revenge of an Addam's). Maybe she was right, maybe there was something that all three of them felt.</p><p>"About us," Kagami said simply, and Marinette felt all of her breath leave her in one go. Her hands trembled and she was rather glad that Kagami was so upfront with everything. Especially since her world had been reduced down to white noise as she tried to figure out if she was dreaming and she was really actually about to be in a relationship, and Kagami took the initiative to order for her. She trusted her, Kagami knew what she liked and she knew what she didn't. Marinette just hoped that she wasn't misreading anything.</p><p>Her hand tapped on the table, just enough to catch their attention, and Alya continued, "We've both...god it feels weird like talking about this so...scientifically, but. We both talked about our feelings, mostly for each other and you and we sort of decided that- uh-"</p><p>As Alya's words failed, Kagami took over, "We both decided that, if you're willing, we would both like to date you. At the same time as we date each other."</p><p>"So like- let me make sure I have this right," Marinette's world was rocking on it's foundation and she really wished that she had listened to her cousin to at least be a little more prepared for this. "You- Kagami- want to date both me and Alya, and Alya wants to date us both."</p><p>"Yes, that is correct." Kagami fiddled with her fork, the smallest show of her anxiety but Marinette still picked up on it. "And, of course it's all up to you. If you only want to date one of us- the other will respect that, and if you-"</p><p>"-I want to date both of you!" She had to force herself to not squeal it out, considering that this was a rather fancy restaraunt and that would definitely get her some unwanted attention, "And- I wouldn't mind if you were both dating each other, honestly this is like. The best case scenario that I ever could've thought of!"</p><p>Now that all of the drama, and the actual agreement, was out of the way, Marinette's brain started to whirl. Obliviously, with their strange schedules they would need to be fine with them all having side dates that aren't always the three of them. As well as having to babysit Alya's sisters, and Kagami's fencing, and Marinette's secret identity. Which was going to be harder and harder considering how clever her- her girlfriends are! Maybe she, as the new Guardian, could...be a little more lenient with the rules of secret identities. And she could maybe perhaps tell her girlfriends what's going on.</p><p>The slight clatter of ceramic against the table jolted her out of her daze, and she realized that their appetizers had arrived. There was a little bit of a smirk on Alya's lips and she chuckled, "Told you she'd immediately zone out." </p><p>Kagami nudged Alya, rolling her eyes, "Don't be rude, it's one of the things I enjoy most about me."</p><p>"I'm not being rude, I think she's cute when she's like that- Oh and welcome back to the land of the waking, babe," There was a little grin on her lips as Alya reached across the table to pat her hand, "What did you think about up there?"</p><p>"That I- I really like both of you a lot," Her voice was a little choked up, and it wasn't like she was lying. Most of her thoughts were pretty focused on how much she loved her girlfriends. Girlfriends! Plural! She had two girlfriends who she loved very much and she had trusted both of them with miraculi before. Kagami was a natural born dragon, but that was too dangerous. Especially with Wednesday being a holder, and the information that there was another box that they could have access to. Maybe she would be able to find a Miraculi that better suit Kagami from that box (with Wednesday's permission, even though Marinette was the one who gave her the Guardianship, she was still the box's Guardian). "And...I was also thinking about maybe having like...a group calendar?"</p><p>"For what?" Kagami slightly tilted her head, though was soon distracted by her soup. Not that Marinette thought that she was no longer paying attention, she knew all of the signs that she was listening.</p><p>"Well, we're all busy, and we have conflicting schedules and I think it'd be in all of our best interests to make...I don't know a sort of schedule? So we know when we're all free, just in case one of us wants to surprise the other two with something. Because it's not like we'd be able to ask if we'd be free for something that's a surprise, that would...ruin the surprise." She gave a little laugh, fiddling with her fork as she twirled the noodles onto it. Really, though she was half Italian, she was staunchly on the side that spaghetti is a noodle dish and therefore should be eaten with chopsticks.</p><p>"She has a point there, it would super fucking suck if I was tasked with babysitting my sisters but Mari planned an entire evening out because she didn't know that I was babysitting. Then we'd either have to take two kids along with our dating, or we'd be stuck babysitting while whatever she planned would be wasted." Alya scowled just a little at the thought of a ruined date just because of planning. It was realistic, but the thought was still annoying. </p><p>"Yes! That's exactly my point!" Marinette twirled her fork further, almost playing with her food as she thought about it. "And- what's the sort of rule here? Like, if one of us is busy, but the other two aren't, would the other two be able to go on a date without the third?"</p><p>"Well, considering how often I'm expected to be in training with my mother, I find it unfair for me to not let you two go on dates together. Especially considering how capricious my mother can be and how she can randomly decide that I'm going to busy on a day that I thought I would be free on," Kagami reasoned, slowly nodding her head as she warmed up to the idea.</p><p>"Yeah, and like, we're all dating each other. I don't see any reason that we should restrict ourselves to going three at a time to everything. Of course, three at a time is the best thing, but sometimes it's very nice to just have two people on a date and not having to figure out how to have three people at once-" Alya paused, before stressing her next words- "Not- not that being all together like isn't a good thing it's just-"</p><p>"-I think we know what you mean, Alys," Marinette smiled slightly, reaching over to take her girlfriend's (god her mind was just singing that word over and over again). It was fascinating, and she realized just how much she loved them both. It had really been something that had been so very slow to realize. Maybe it had been obvious to other people, maybe it was just like her crush on her Adrien.</p><p>Oh boy she hoped it wasn't anything like her crush on Adrien. It didn't feel like her crush on Adrien at least, which was a good thing. That meant that she wasn't going to make anyone uncomfortable and she won't let anyone make her see stars to the point of ignoring a liar. That was a little specific, of course, but the sentiment stayed. Lunch was a lovely affair, with Alya taking her phone out and Kagami checking over her mental calendar to make sure that she was free, and soon enough they had a date planned for the following Saturday.</p><p>All the rest of the days, Kagami had training or fencing, and Alya agreed with her that their first date should be the three of them. Kagami brought up that the lunch could be considered a first date, but Marinette refused on account of none of them being dressed up and no one having gone into it with certain expectations. It was only an hour into lunch, and they had only begun picking at their small desserts when Marinette's phone lit up with a message from Wednesday</p><p>
  <b>From: Wednesday</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bakery. Now.</b>
</p><p>She paused, eyes narrowing just a bit as she tried to understand the message. Another one came through and she sucked a breath in through her teeth, "This has been, amazing and I love both of you so much but-"</p><p>"-something came up, Mari-hime?" Kagami moved like she was about to rise up, but Marinette's stopped her with a hand gesture as she pulled out some bills.</p><p>"Family stuff, I appreciate the concern but-" She made a small hand gesture- "It's something that I have to deal with by myself." And, before she could stop herself or double think what she was about to do, she pressed two quick kisses to her girlfriend's cheeks.</p><p>Of course, she couldn't exactly reply, in her haste, to the message on her phone.</p><p>
  <b>From: Wednesday</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It's about Chat Noir</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> "What do you want, Agreste?" Wednesday was in no mood to play games, especially not when she was so hungry. He wasn't really worth it, barely was even worth her anger as she fixed him with a slight glare. Naturally, she remained seated. There was no reason to be stuck standing around and have to eventually sit when she got tired of standing through Adrien's little pity party or guilt trip or whatever he wanted to waste her time with today. Besides, it also gave her the opportunity to jump up from her desk when she finally had enough and storm out of the room.</p><p>Yes, staying seated was the best course of action. It allowed her to show off just how disinterested she was in whatever he wanted to spout at her, and gave her the excuse of having some dramatic exit. And considering the look of absolute offense on Adrien's face, her plan was working just fine. "What do I want? What do you want!"</p><p>Well, guilt trip it was. Or maybe just pure rage considering the slight shake of his hands, "Oh, I want many things. To be back home, whether in America or here. To actually go eat lunch instead of get preached to. But I don't think you're going to satisfy any of those desires, so why not just come out with it and tell me why you're stopping me from eating?"</p><p>Again, Adrien seemed a strange mix of shocked and offended at Wednesday's dry tone, "I want you to stop antagonizing Lila-"</p><p>"-Why?" In truth, she actually wanted to know. When Marinette had told her that Adrien had said that Lila wasn't hurting anyone, that it was okay just so long as the two of them knew, Wednesday had immediately balked. That reaction definitely continued because Adrien really couldn't have been so stupid as to see her cousin and Alya getting bullied and iced out and still believe that no one was getting hurt by Lila's lies. "And, more importantly, why should I care?" His talking down to Marinette had worked solely because her cousin had been blinded by her love for him, and because she had a stake in the game.</p><p>"Because you could get her akumatized!" Adrien stressed, a disappointed frown forming on his face as he looked down at him. "Lila's sensitive and we have to consider her feelings when we go about this. I understand that she might be a little annoying-"</p><p>"-I don't care about Lila's feelings. In fact, I don't care about almost this entire class's feelings. Lila is lying to them, and when they realize those lies, they're going to be upset. Maybe even upset enough to get akumatized-"</p><p>"-Which is another reason that we shouldn't expose Lila," He said, like he thought that they were on the same level. There was even the slightly smug (slightly familiar, there was something familiar about all of his words). "I'm glad we can see eye to eye on this."</p><p>"Except we can't. You're rather dense, aren't you? I'm saying that it's all the more reason to expose her now. I know you aren't deaf, Adrien, no matter how much you like to spend your days with your head in the sand, and I know you've heard all of her promises to your classmates. They trust her, they trust her on that, that she's going to help them achieve their dreams. And then, when her fake promises fall through, they're going to be upset because they missed out on actual opportunities that they could work for because they all thought that Lila would just open the door for them to coast through. That is going to not only hurt their futures, but their feelings. Why are we only thinking about Lila here?"</p><p>"Lila is sensitive!" Adrien said, crossing his arms over his chest and for a moment Wednesday was distracted by light glinting off of a ring on his finger. More puzzle pieces that were just sitting in front of her and she didn't have the box with the picture, frustrating, but she knew that with a little bit of focus she could put the picture together. "We need to take her feelings into account!"</p><p>"I did, and I've come to the conclusion that I don't really care about them. She's a person who's been bullying my cousin, bullying Alya, and lying to the entire class-"</p><p>"-I wouldn't say that she's really been bullying them, they're just being a little overdramatic," Adrien interrupted, giving a little flick of his hand like his was dismissing all of her concerns.</p><p>Wednesday was used to talking over and being talked over, it was just something that happened when all of her family were loud and passionate people. Sometimes conversations were just all of them talking over each and bouncing off of each other's ideas just to further the conversation. That sort of talking over was appreciated, and fun and entertaining and exactly what her family loved. But Adrien's habit of talking over her, interrupting her and dismissing everything that she was saying? That was starting to get on her nerves and she reached into her bag.</p><p>Now, she knew that Marinette would be so angry if she actually hit him in the head with a mace, but she let herself briefly fantasize about it. Just smashing his stupidly smug face in. It was a lovely thought, and it got her blood calming down from the roaring rapid that it had become. "What you would say or wouldn't has no effect on what actually is happening. They are being bullied, even if you ignore it. Lila has convinced Kim to try to push Marinette down the stairs, that could have actually either permanently injured her, or maybe even killed her-"</p><p>"-She wouldn't have died-"</p><p>"-She could have!" Wednesday let a little rage come over her mind, slamming her hand down on her desk. It was hard to focus on anything but the rage bubbling up under her skin. She knew that Marinette had become a little less human, a little more than that, considering how long she had been Ladybug. Wednesday had been wearing the choker almost as long, even though she hadn't transformed, and she wondered what that would be doing with her body. She bared her teeth up at him, wishing that she had her darling cousin's fangs to better scare off the other. "You have no clue what could've happened if Alya hadn't scared Kim off from pushing her down the stairs. You have no clue what could've happened, you fucking idiot! I could be here for a funeral if he had succeeded." Her eyes flashed, in that strange little way that all of her family's did. Magic had followed them for centuries, maybe since her ancestor had fled with the magic filled box. Or maybe it had gone further, maybe it had all just led up to finding the miraculous box and that was just one more notch in the timeline of her strange family.</p><p>Adrien quailed a little at that, just barely stepping back maybe because of how he felt (whether platonic or romantic, there was something when he would look at her cousin) for Marinette. "He wouldn't have...Kim's a good guy!"</p><p>"Good enough that he believed Lila's lies about getting bullied and so he wanted to push my cousin down the stairs. You don't get to make decisions for a guy who's already entirely shown himself to be willing to bully. Don't you remember Ivan? How Kim bullied him into being Stoneheart? Where's your righteous fury for him?" She wasn't trusting her translation skills, not with all of this going on, but she trusted the rage in her eyes. </p><p>Adrien cringed further, moving a little backwards even though he was standing and she was still sitting, "Marinette...can handle herself-"</p><p>"-Which means that she should just take the bullying on the chin and withstand it because she put her trust in you and you failed her?" Wednesday wasn't one to fight other's battles for them, but if that meant that she could yell at Agreste then she's going to. Her cousin was nice, and preferred to keep it all on lock and ignore the situation as best she could. Ignore them, not as Adrien did by not seeing whatever going on before his eyes, but ignore them in the way that people threw walls up. Protecting herself and Alya and not letting herself ever get actually hurt. Hardening her skin like a Ladybug's carapace and making sure that none of Lila or her posse's words could actually get through it.</p><p>"Marinette wouldn't get akumatized over something as small as-"</p><p>And here was where Wednesday stood up, standing up and slamming her hand into the wood of the desk as she glared at Adrien. There was something angry in her stance and she squared her shoulders and squared off her stance to make sure that nothing could push her over, "You are selfish, Adrien, and above that you are a fool." She almost spat the words out, vision narrowing as she glared at him.</p><p>Adrien seemed actually scared of her, good, it meant that he wasn't as stupid as she thought he was. But he held up his hand like he was about to admonish her, and she noticed something again. The ring was on his right hand, on his finger, and the smugness was familiar, it was starting to get hard to ignore but the main part of it was obscured by something. She glared at him, and he opened his mouth several times to try to speak, but failed. "I'm not-"</p><p>"Not what? Not selfish? That's obviously wrong, you seem more than fine to let my cousin bear the brunt of Lila, even though you knew about her lies, and you told her that you would be in her corner. Then you didn't ever speak up, and continue to never speak up," As she spoke, she made sure that he could see all of her in her rage. Wednesday almost felt like she had transformed in London Bridge, that she was a headsman reading out all of Adrien's crimes. "You didn't stop Lila from making up obvious lies about her, you didn't stop her from telling lies that would promise things that are just smoke and mirrors, and you didn't even pull your closest friend aside to tell him that maybe he should take Lila's words with a grain of salt."</p><p>"Nino-"</p><p>"-Did I say you could speak?" She hissed out, barely her teeth like she was just another hungry animal. "You are selfish, you're so obsessed by the status quo and not rocking the boat that you're fine with everything that's happening. You're fine that Alya and Nino broke up-"</p><p>"They broke up?" Adrien asked, interrupting her again, but Wednesday almost pitied him. He almost looked like a kicked puppy, all confused and worried with just a little upturn of his eyebrows that he looked just pathetic enough to make Wednesday shake her head. </p><p>"They've been broken up since I've gotten here, Nino was too passive and he thought that Alya had changed too much. And he only believed that because he trusted Lila when she started to lie about what Alya was doing, and then they broke up. Which was another thing that you could've stopped, but you didn't. You were so worried about Lila's feelings that you're going to let everyone else's just get crushed underneath her. You disgust me with your weakness, and I'm glad that you showed your hand so early. So that everyone who could figure you out could tell how spineless and weak you are."</p><p>Something in Adrien's eyes flashed and everything started to connect into terrifying ways. How in the few days that she had spent in the class, whenever there was an akuma attack he and Marinette were the first to leave. How his hair was just a cleaned up form of Chat's hairstyle, with the same body type and height and eyes but not eyes. Chat's eyes were catlike and green and inhuman, but Chat- Adrien, this was Adrien right now. There was the same sort of smugness in his statue before, before Wednesday had gotten at least a bit through his head. The same stance in his form that he had when Ladybug had confronted him on the Eiffel Tower, the same one when he told her that he was going to let her fight alone until she came begging for him. The self assured pride of someone who had been handed everything on a silver platter and the second that the boat rocked he was going to lose it.</p><p>The ring on his finger, the ring that was too magical to be anything but a miraculous. The Miraculous of the Black Cat, that's exactly what it had to be. Meaning that right now Wednesday knew both of the heroes' identities and she wasn't supposed to. There was danger with knowledge, and Wednesday knew that she shouldn't tell anyone.</p><p>But that wasn't what was going to happen, because there was a difference between what she should do for the good of the sake of secret identities, and what she should do for the sake of her cousin. Family always came first, and even when the family ties were of will and trust rather than blood, it always came first. No matter what shape, no matter what form, family came first. Family was prioritized. Above any stupid rules about not being able to tell others what you really are, above any ancient laws, there is family.</p><p>She won't let her cousin continue to be annoyed and borderline preyed upon by a stuck up rich boy galavanting amongst the rooftops in a leather catsuit while in his civilian form he preached non action and refused to do anything to help her. Sure, he didn't know that she was Ladybug, but in Wednesday's head that made it worse. If he knew, if Adrichat knew her cousin's identity then he would never give her a second to breath. He was a hypocrite, only listening to his own advice when it suited him.</p><p>"What do you think of how the heroes are handling Hawkmoth?" It seemed to be a little bit of a trap, which it was. Wednesday enjoyed to follow spider's guide, leaving traps that were just barely not obvious, and this one worked in two fold. She had a meaning behind the question, but she also knew that Chat would never skip out on a chance to puff his reputation.</p><p>As predicted, Adrien relaxed. Not even seeing any bit of a trap as he grinned at her, "I think they're doing fantastic! Especially Ladybug and Chat Noir, I really have no idea why Ladybug thought it necessary to bring in another hero. They were doing just great on their own, and the new hero is just going to throw a wrench into their fantastic dynamic!"</p><p>"Ignoring the fact that Chat has many issues with how he forces Ladybug to fight and continually has proven himself to not be an actual help at all and also keeps harassing Ladybug during the battles-" Adrien opened his mouth to speak and Wednesday silenced him with a glare- "That wasn't what I asked. I asked what you think about how they're handling Papillon."</p><p>"I- uh, I mean they're doing a great job of it? Sure, he's been getting stronger but they're doing the best that they can-" He looked like he had more to say, probably in order to defend his alter ego, but Wednesday continued to talk over him.</p><p>"They're using violence, they're actually fighting back against him, and you say that it's working and they're doing a great job. Then why, may I ask, do you condemn my cousin for fighting back against Lila? Why do you think that someone fighting against someone who's hurting them is good in one case and bad in another?" She held up a hand, glaring at him as she stepped around him and took the mace out of her bag and slung that bag over her shoulder, "I don't care, you have to ask yourself that question and make yourself wonder if you truly want to be on the wrong side of this. A war is coming Adrien, whether you stick your head in the sand or not, you will be caught in the middle of it. But who's side will you be on?"</p><p>She didn't wait for his reply, mostly because she didn't really care about anything that he would make up in order to keep his mind working both ways. Wednesday was rather good at ignoring what she didn't want to pay attention to, especially when it involved people that didn't want to change, or who had hurt her cousin. Fuck- her cousin.</p><p>Wednesday moved, holding her mace over one shoulder as she took her phone out and texted her cousin. Sure, it was a little terrifying, knowing secret identities, but Marinette needed to know. It was only right, that she knew that the so called hero and the so called friend were one and the same and she deserved to know that Adrien was more than he appeared.</p><p>It was unfair for her to keep that from her, almost cruel even. Adam's were morbid and macabre and creepy, but they were not cruel. They were not heartless monsters no matter how many times that accusation had been thrown at them while pitchforks and stakes were held up to the sky and houses were set on fire. </p><p>Sure, her messages were a little foreboding, just a little too vague, but this wasn't anything that she could say over text. Growing increasingly more and more paranoid about what was going to happen at the end of it all. Adrien wasn't really worthy of his miraculous, right? He hadn't been for a while and now that they knew the hero's actual identity, they could finally take it away. It's not like before, Marinette wouldn't be alone for any amount of time now. She had full control over the Miracle box now, and she could hand out whatever Miraculous that she needed to the people that she trusted (which she knew was more people than her cousin let on). It had only been a little bit of being in France, but she knew that her cousin had more friends than Alya and Kagami.</p><p>When walking in the halls, Marinette would get greeted by almost everyone, and no one but Mme. Bustier's class seemed to be angry at her. Reassuring, honestly. Wednesday knew that her plan for a Lila take down was going to rock the class down to the core, but she didn't want to make extra work for her cousin by having the entire school find out about the liar at once. That was just a recipe for mass akumatization and as much as she hated Adrien, she did agree that mass akuma attacks were something to be avoided. </p><p>But her cousin needed to know first off, and Wednesday would follow whatever she wanted to do. Marinette was the victim here and she should decide how her harasser gets punished. But Wednesday isn't going to let him get off scot-free even if her cousin decides that showing mercy is the best way to handle it. </p><p>She took the stairs two at a time, quickly shoving open the trapdoor with her shoulder as she pushed herself up onto the floor, "Marinette, I know who Chat Noir is-"</p><p>Her cousin's eyes went wide, but there wasn't any time to discuss, any time for Wednesday to finally reveal who had been annoying her cousin, because akuma alert sirens started going off. Her cousin, too chained to duty and not even in the fun way, stood up and moved to open up the trapdoor on the ceiling, "We can deal with that after the akuma."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes that's right, a double update!!! Mostly as an apology for the long wait as well as the wait that's going forward!</p><p>I'm taking all of November off in order to work on my original fiction for NaNoWriMo and that means no fanfic! I still have 1 chapter in reserve and hopefully come December I'll be able to get into the last 10 chapters of Strange to Strangers!!</p><p>Love and light, Xena</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> "We need someone else," Wednesday breathed out, moving to grab her cousin by the hand, "We don't know if Chat's actually going to show up and we can't depend on him. You need to call in a temporary hero." Her eyes were drawn to the box, which was shoved into the closet since there was no other good place to hide it.</p>
<p>"I...I'm calling upon Mountain- I mean, Alya but with the goat miraculous." A little flush was on her cheeks at the sheer mention of Alya, and Wednesday wondered if she was actually dead spot on and maybe her cousin had her own story to tell about lunch. But that would have to wait because, even though the battle was far away, Wednesday could already hear the sounds of destruction.</p>
<p>"The Goat? Are you sure that's going to have a helpful power?" It was a little odd, questioning her cousin who was so much more experienced with the box, but she had to make sure. Love made people fools, her parents were endearing examples of that but examples nonetheless, and Wednesday had to make sure that this wasn't just Marinette wanting to fight with her maybe-perhaps girlfriend.</p>
<p>"Yes, I'm sure. I got a glimpse of the akuma and it's humanoid, Ziggy's power is going to be the most useful here and Alya's the only one who's fought with it before," Well, Wednesday couldn't argue with that! And with a little nod from her cousin, she moved to the box and opened it. It was a little bit like all of her lock boxes, but with a lot more magic involved as well as saying a few words in the language of the guardians. The box unfolded into the lotus flower that it had become once they focused on the grimoire, and she grabbed the two hairclips of the goat.</p>
<p>Ladybug was already transformed on the balcony, though she was crouched low enough to not be seen, as Wednesday climbed up and handed her the miniature lotus flower that held the miraculous, "Let's get going. Fall, collapse!" The magic wrapping around her was relaxing, and he reached back to grasp his axe in one hand. Without blinking, London Bridge tossed the miraculous towards Ladybug who caught it on reflex, "I'll distract the akuma, you get Alya."</p>
<p>His cousin had the barest smile on her face, but she threw her yo-yo anyway. There was something different about her, nothing concrete that London Bridge could see with how fast she was moving, but it was something that made him think. Maybe, since the costume change had already been on her mind, there would be a new costume the next time he got to see her. But that wasn't what he could focus on right now, not when there was a fight going on that could have who knows how many people injured or killed because of it. London Bridge began to jump across the city streets in order to get to the akuma attack. It was one that he hadn't seen before, not while he was in Paris and not even on the Ladyblog when he scrolled through the logs to try to figure out common repeat akumas that he would be needed for.</p>
<p>Of course, he had done that research while knowing that she would probably be needed for every battle if Chat continued to be a pest, but still. Knowing that he wasn't even busy, wasn't having any scheduling conflicts, but that he was purposefully abandoning his partner? Purposefully making her fight alone? Well, they always say that there's more than one way to skin a cat, and he definitely has his favorites. </p>
<p>The akuma was human, all akumas were but at least this one was the same size and shape as a person instead of a giant robot like his first battle. Vines wrapped around their arms, all sprouting from what looked like a necklace hanging low around their neck. Their hair was almost entirely a bush, all leafy and vined, and they seemed to be dead set on returning Paris into wilds. Now, that was a goal that London Bridge could understanding, but they were going about it all wrong.</p>
<p>"I am Gaia!" Gaia roared out, forcing roots and overgrown dandelions to force themselves out of cracks in the sideways and the pavement, "For too long humanity has taken nature for granted, for too long humanity has paved over the wonders that the Earth has given us! But no longer, now the Earth will reclaim its land and humanity will go back to living off the land like we all should!"</p>
<p>"Hello, Gaia," Something that he had always noticed was that though the two other heroes never really did was actually converse with the more human of the akuma. Sure they mocked and they goaded and they joked, but never really talked, "It's very nice to meet you."</p>
<p>Gaia paused at that, mouth hanging open just a little with her head tilted. The butterfly design briefly flickered over her face, Papillion speaking to her, and then rage came over her expression, "You!"</p>
<p>"Me." He replied simply, balancing a little dangerously on the edge of the building. Just enough to make it seem like one strong breeze would blow him over and send him crashing to the ground. Which would be a little fun on it's own, but not during a battle. Right now he just had to stall to make sure that Mountain and Ladybug had enough time to traverse the city.</p>
<p>Laying in wait wasn't usually his style, but Paris seemed to bring out that side of him. Laying in wait and waiting for the other to make the first move, with Gaia, with Papillon, with Lila, with Chloe. All he had to do was wait for right now, and that was getting more and more frustrating by the day. But if it was what he had to do, then that's what he had to do and hopefully when back in America he could be a little more proactive considering the Tarot miracle box. </p>
<p>"Papillon wants you to give up your miraculous, and once I get it and bring it to him, I'm going to reclaim this world for the earth!" It was a rather bombastic statement, especially when emphasized with a loud crack of cement and asphalt and cars as the grass and flowers and tree roots began to spiral up to the sky and push aside man made developments. Gaia's hand was outstretched, vines curling around her fingers and towards her as her grin widened, "Hand it over and I'll create a topiary in your honor."</p>
<p>"Hm, no." His voice was a little deadpan, and it was a little humorous how Gaia's face twisted into rage. Did she really think that that move was going to work on him? Hmm, seems like he's going to have to show off just how much he can fight on his own. With no one there to keep him away from actually going off on the akumas, Ladybug was lagging behind, maybe there was an issue trying to find Alya, whatever it was, London Bridge was on his own for right now. He brought out his axe, turning it over and over in his hands, "I think it's high time for you to get a trim!" The suddenness of his motion was only purposeful to throw Gaia off balance, and he pushed off of the building and swung his axe towards her neck.</p>
<p>His axe didn't hit down onto his target, but that was fine by him. Sure, Ladybug's cure could bring back the dead but London Bridge knew better than to think that him decapitating someone would definitely make the public opinion of his hero form a lot worse. It would also give the surveyors unwanted trauma, and well when trauma was unwanted it wasn't any fun. A lesser issue was that it would give credence to Lila's simpering on about London Bridge being evil. </p>
<p>Gaia just hissed out, a sound that was more like wind rustling through branches rather than an animalistic noise, and whipped her hand towards him. Vines followed her command, but with a few swings of his axe he cut the attacking ones away, "Then I'll rip it off of your vine covered corpse!" Which was a little more openly aggressive than many akumas got with Ladybug and Chat Noir, but he definitely didn't mind it. It reminded her a little bit of family gatherings with more than just the standard fair of aunts and uncles, when the second cousins thrice removed and the great great great granduncles started to come in, and of course with them came the old blood feuds.</p>
<p>London Bridge, though it was known to no one but him, smiled underneath his mask. It had been a while, at least a few weeks, since he had actually properly gotten into a fight with someone else. Especially a no holds barred one. More vines had to be chopped aside, and he steadied himself on a lamppost. An impact in the small of his back almost knocked him off balance, but it was only thanks to years of practice dodging blows and fireworks did he manage to catch himself on the fall and leap right back up to the other side of the street, "Attacking from behind is for cowards!"</p>
<p>"Then I'll attack you from the front!" Gaia lashed out, whipping tree roots out from the ground and wrapping them around London Bridge's limbs and neck. He could feel the stone of his miraculous pressing down onto his windpipe, and was briefly reminded of the last time Pugsley had wanted to play hangman. </p>
<p>"Good! I've been waiting!" London Bridge hummed out after speaking, trying to match his movements to the beat. The vibration of his lower voice was enjoyable, and he wanted to focus a little bit on it. The tightness of the vine was enough to feel but not enough to hurt and that was the most wonderful feeling of it all. The vine tightened around his neck and lifted him further up, but then he heard that there were a few more noises that weren't really expected at this point, but he could hear that there were two steps of footsteps bounding over the rooftops.</p>
<p>Well, he couldn't really just allow his cousin to witness him hang, so he moved into action. Reaching up and grabbing the actual vine around his throat with one hand as the other swung the axe down to cut it apart and drop him to the ground. London Bridge made sure to hit the ground running as he bolted away from Gaia (who was currently saying the same spiel that she told him to Mountain and Ladybug). One of the biggest benefits to his body as London Bridge was the fact that he could easily scale the building in order to come to his cousins side.</p>
<p>"London, what's the deal with her?" Ladybug said, not taking her eyes off of the akuma but obviously giving him the attention. It seemed as though his cousin had taken his words of advice about a costume change, considering how different she looked from the old, boring, spotted onesie that she had been wearing. Instead, it was more like a MMA gi, except with a little more armoring on the shoulders and knees. Like she was wearing greaves and pauldrons, which absolutely wouldn't be accepted in an actual MMA fight at all, but he could appreciate the armored beetle aesthetic to it. Though he wanted to question why she hadn't gotten a helmet to go along with it, but time was of the essence.</p>
<p>"She can control the vines coming off of her, she can control the plants around us, and I think that the necklace is either the source of her power or is the actual akumatized object," London Bridge got the information out as fast as possible and Mountain let out a little snort. </p>
<p>"Of course, of course it's going to be the necklace. It's the only thing that has a color other than brown and green-" Which had a pretty good point to it, the necklace was a full flower with purples and pinks and a few hints of yellow- "And it's in the center of the design and where all of her magic seems to come from." </p>
<p>"You have a point, but we're going to need to get her to a place where she can't summon up the trees and the plants to fight for her. That gives her way too much power, especially since we're in a park, and we need to make sure that she has to focus her powers on the vines so that Mountain has the chance to use Dreamland on her."</p>
<p>"Should we got towards the hotel?" Mountain asked, a little frown on her face. With the fact that now he could see her, instead of the blurry picture that Alya had actually posted on the blog, Wednesday could appreciate the amount of safety that had gone into the design. He knew that Alya had once been Rena Rogue and the unmasking had hit her hard, at least according to Marinette she did. But now it was going to be extremely difficult to take the miraculous off. Unlike the old simple necklace of the fox, Mountain's transformation had turned the two hair clips into full goat horns curling from her head. There were lines segmenting it out, meaning that the timer would be more obviously displayed. "I know that there's a lot of people there, but by now they should all be in the shelters."</p>
<p>London Bridge paused, eyes widening behind his mask as he emphatically shook his head, "Not the hotel, they have flower boxes and there's gardens around there." Well, that was only half of the reason, after all he had brought along a few good sprigs of poisonous plants and he knew that his mother never left the house without at least one mimicry of Cleopatra. After all, the carnivorous plant had gotten far too large at this point to be able to be taken anywhere other than the greenhouse. While common leaves and roots were dangerous when used correctly, he really didn't want to find out just how dangerous poison could be in the hands of an akuma.</p>
<p>Ladybug opened her mouth to argue, but a little bit of eye contact from behind London Bridge's mask and she understood. While he knew that his cousin wasn't as dark and gothic as his own family, he knew that she knew just what obstacles could enter the playing field if they went to close to the hotel, "He has a point, maybe we could bring Gaia more towards the Louve, there's less trees around-"</p>
<p>"-Also means that we don't have to fix the Eiffel Tower for the hundredth time," Mountain rolled her eyes, a strange thing to watch considering her pupils were sideways now. "But, I'm on it." Mountain's hand move to her side, taking out her climbing rope and swinging it lazily in a circle. </p>
<p>There was a minute gesture, just enough for them to all know where to go, and they sprung into action.</p>
<p>Ladybug moved to the right, towards the Louvre and immediately started hooting and hollering in order to get Gaia's attention. Not actually moving closer or further from the Akuma, just making sure that her eyes were anywhere but on the other two. Though London Bridge couldn't exactly make out the expression on his cousin's face, he somehow knew that it was a wide grin.</p>
<p>But he still had his own part to play in this, and that meant that he had to be a driving force. Sure, Gaia seemed to want to attack him just as much as Ladybug (probably for his miraculous, since it was an apparent wildcard), but she still seemed to be logical. And no one was stupid enough to stay towards him when he was swinging his giant axe. He knew he was an imposing figure with his new height and his much more macabre outfit, but he just hoped that this time the akuma would be a bit smarter about it all.</p>
<p>Then Mountain, who was the real star of the show, readied her climbing rope and send the metal end flying towards Gaia. Beaning her on the head with the metal end and then quick yanking it away before it could be grasped by the ropes, "Hey! Knock off Poison Ivy!" A hooting holler from Ladybug and Gaia hissed.</p>
<p>"You'll regret that!" She howled out as she lunged for Mountain. Not the best course of action, but if she wasn't going backwards then it was all okay. The terrain was getting worse and worse as more and more plants and roots started to sprout up and cover the buildings. But if anyone was equipped to handle that, it was Mountain. </p>
<p>She took to the miraculous like a natural, easily climbing and bounding over the buildings. Making sure that Ladybug was always in the lead and that she never overtook her, but making sure to lead Gaia on the warpath. Never pausing on the rooftops for any longer than a few seconds, though sometimes that was enough for Gaia to send her roots through the building in an attempt to capture her. Mountain was quick though, quicker than Rena Rouge had been and that meant that she evaded everything easily.</p>
<p>London Bridge hefted his axe on his shoulder, making a slower pace then the others in order to be able to hear if anyone was in danger. He took Nino's words to heart, and he didn't ever want another civilian getting trapped for hours underneath vines and plants. Ladybug's cure could fix all the damage, but that didn't mean that people weren't in danger. But there were no cries or panicking other than the people who were running amok on the ground. Whatever, that meant that he was going to be able to be a protector. It seemed like his power was also not going to be needed, not when Gaia was so destructive on her own right. If they needed something destroyed, they could just trick Gaia into destroying it for them.</p>
<p>Good, it meant that at least one of them wouldn't be on a time limit. London Bridge jumped up, high enough to land on the rooftops and make his way towards the Louvre. The trek was a lot more dangerous for him then it was for Mountain, considering he had heavier boots as well as no natural agility. It also meant that by the time he got there, the battle was in full swing. Gaia had done the best with what she had, slinging the vines coming from her necklace and arms like whips as Ladybug bounced around the battlefield.</p>
<p>He couldn't see Mountain from his vantage point, but that was definitely an intended action. According to the book, the Goat's power had to be activated by touch. So Mountain was going to have to be laying in wait to make sure that Gaia was completely distracted before activating Dreamland. Which meant that Ladybug was going to need a little bit of help.</p>
<p>They had been working like a well oiled machine, it was impressive considering Wednesday's lack of training and the lack of Chat Noir. Or maybe it was because of Chat Noir that they were all working fantastically. But together, his cousin and he ran circles around Gaia. Making sure to not get close to where Mountain was hiding, until finally they got Gaia a little too wrapped up in her own vines.</p>
<p>But even though everything up to this point had gone perfect, that everything was going according to the plan that they had laid out between themselves, something came in and ruined it. Or well, someone.</p>
<p>Mountain was slowly making her way up the vines, one hand outstretched so that the second she got contact she could activate her power. Ladybug was perched on the side of the building, after having just circled around Gaia enough times to get her wrapped in her vines. London himself was in front of her, currently keeping her attention on everything but the other two heroes that were around. Ladybug needed to rest and Mountain had to go unseen.</p>
<p>But things had been going too smoothly for Addams luck it seemed. Because a black shape moved in front of her and crowed out, "Well hey there knock off Poison Ivy!" Chat Noir's voice was annoying and infuriating and London Bridge almost swung her axe towards his head, "Y'know, I could really do for a scratching post right now and your tree bark looks just perfect for it!"</p>
<p>That got Gaia enraged, which would have been a good thing around fifteen minutes earlier, but this time he just distracted Gaia. Making her whirl out with the vines, causing Mountain to fall to the ground with a rough gasp. "You!" Gaia's voice was ragged and rage-filled, and she redirected the vines that were surrounding her in order to send them all flying towards Chat. Which meant that they were also flying towards London Bridge.</p>
<p>He hissed, moving out of the way and jumping up even as Chat was surrounded in the vines, "Nice going, cat," His voice came out even lower as he perched on another window. His axe was lofted over his shoulder as he saw Ladybug tugged Mountain out of the way.</p>
<p>Chat Noir hissed and struggled in the vines, "I could use some help here!" He glared up at London Bridge like he just expected to be set free.</p>
<p>"If it wasn't for you we would've finished this!" It was probably a bit obvious, but out of the corner of his eye he could see people recording. Professional and individual, camera crews as well as people hanging out of their windows with their phones. There were more than one ways to skin a cat, and sometimes you had to make it skin itself. "Besides, I thought you weren't going to help Ladybug until she begged you!"</p>
<p>"Well I wasn't going to just let her replace me with some two bit hero!" The vines constricted around him again and he cried out, "Seriously, free me, now!"</p>
<p>"You do not command me, Chat!" London Bridge could see that the entire crew was pretty damn ready to attack Chat. But whatever, the deal could come afterwards. He knew that the ring would be in the Guardian's possession by the next three days, and that's all that's important with that. There's still an akuma to be dealt with, and that means that Chat's punishment can wait another few moments.</p>
<p>As well as making sure that Chat doesn't get out of the binds, the vines also created a path right up to the akuma. An obvious move, but that's just what the rest of the team needs. An obvious distraction so that they could go up from behind and take care of the necklace. And well, Gaia seemed nicely preoccupied with lifting Chat into the air and strangling him, and that means that London Bridge could have the chance to rush up and grab the necklace while using the vines as an actual path. </p>
<p>Chat was doing his best to struggle and wriggle his way out of the vines, which meant that Gaia's attention was right on him for the foreseeable future. Meaning that Mountain was already progressing up behind her until she could clasp her hands on either side of Gaia's head as she shouted out, "DREAMLAND!"</p>
<p>Gaia's eyes immediately clouded over and she started to mouth words to herself like she was sleep talking. The vines started to fall from around Chat, and before Chat could ruin the plan again, London Bridge ran forward and ripped the necklace off of her neck and threw it to the ground. The impact was hard enough to shatter the akumatized object and force the purple butterfly out of it, "Ladybug, now!"</p>
<p>He barely blinked as the yo-yo came hurtling in front of his face, capturing the butterfly and then purifying it. He knew that he didn't exactly need to make a quick escape, he didn't use his power after all and neither did Ladybug, but after a fast glimpse he just moved to just barely shove past Chat with a gruff, "You comfort the victim, we'll be thinking about your actions today." And then jumping off and away, fast enough so that Chat barely got to complain to him.</p>
<p>London Bridge took the scenic route home, letting Ladybug have enough time to return without it looking like they were really going to the same place. Eventually, Wednesday Addams walked into the bakery and moved up to her cousin's room, "I think it's time for us to figure out how to take care of that cat." She flexed her hands as if imagining that she was holding her mace again. If she had known that he would ruin the battle plan, then she would've actually smashed him in the face with the weapon.</p>
<p>Marinette let out a hollow laugh, curled up on her bed and staring down at her, "Yeah, we do."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's right!! I'm back! God, I've just been through a lot this past two months! Had school to take care of, essays to write, a job to work at, and I also was in a car crash!</p>
<p>I'm fine, my car got totaled but I'm fine</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>